Destiny
by KDMOSP
Summary: Sequel to Fate. The team is committed to bringing down the organization who tortured their JJ. That same organization is desperate to bring back the one woman who can take them down.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there! WOO HOO! This is the sequel to Fate, I HIGHLY suggest reading that one before this as you will be lost without the background knowledge. This story focuses on JJ's recovery and acceptance of her condition; not sure how long it will be. But Leaff and Doc are still free :) Please review. Also, words that are italic mean a flash back. **

_Her stomach cramped, her throat burned and her limbs felt as if they had been lit on fire. Blisters cascaded down her body, evidence of whatever the men had injected her with. Blisters that seemed to expand with every breath she took; ribs that screamed for relief every time she breathed in. Pain that ricocheted throughout her body whenever she moved. _

_And the sounds. Worse then the pain, then the humiliation, then the drugs… was the sounds that reverberated constantly in her mind. The sound of voices, the sound of footsteps, of whistling. Of imminent harm and pain approaching her and not having any ability to stop what was coming. Her mind constantly on alert for any sound at all, the sound of crickets, the sound of rain, the sound of laughter. Sound was torture. _

_And then there was touch. The most basic and essential of human nature; the sense that helped build trusting relationships from the youngest of ages. Trust in touch that allowed a person to function in society, trust in touch that it would be safe touch. And that had been taken as well. Touch was no longer taken for granted, touch was pain, touch was harm, touch was to be feared and dreaded. Touch, like sound, had become the enemy to her mind. _

_And when touch and sound came together, her brain went haywire. Her brain kept her in a panic response and there was no coming out of it. Not while she was still in hell. _

_And she was. She was living in hell. No. It wasn't living. This was existing. That was all. Living was being with your friends, family, your husband and son, your team. Living was laughing and walking and being independent. Living was the adrenaline rush that she got every time she walked into the field. _

_Existing was waiting to die. Existing was shivering on a cot as your body continued to fail you; slowly. Existing was being forcefully injected with drugs and paying the consequences day in and day out. Existing was everything she never knew she never wanted. _

_And as another cough swelled up in her body, a sense of fear rushed through her veins. Her brain sent her straight into hyperarousal and she heard footsteps approaching. The shaking increased, this time from the fear of what was to come, of what was to be done to her. And she closed her eyes, desperate to separate her consciousness from the reality of her life. _

_'__Go somewhere… anywhere…" She prayed to herself, prayed to allow her brain to allow her to escape. _

_And she refused to acknowledge the door opening as Leaff walked in, a needle in hand. _

_"__C'mon, little bit." The sound of his voice increased the nausea. And the shaking. And as he grabbed her arm and rolled her onto her back, JJ squeezed her eyes shut. She turned her head as she felt him lift her shirt and wipe a spot on her stomach with an alcohol wipe and count to three before pressing the needle into her stomach and emptying the contents. _

_She screamed. _

Will had fallen asleep on the couch as he had every night since JJ had come home. He didn't have to ask about sleeping in the room with her, he knew it wasn't an option right now. JJ had nurses in the home constantly; all of them tending to her complex needs as she continued to recover from her horrific trauma. And while she was making tremendous progress, it was ungodly slow. And he knew she was getting frustrated. She was highly dependent on the nurses for nearly all of her needs; everything required assistance in one way or another.

At night, she needed oxygen to maintain her oxygen level; she still was not able to swallow and required nutrition from a tube placed in her stomach. She couldn't dress herself, or walk.

But Will focused on what she could do. What she had gained back. And he reiterated multiple times a day how proud he was of her. Because she had come far, she was able to say three words at a time, she was able to stay awake for several hours at a time, she was able to communicate her needs.

She was not open to touch. And that was creating significant problems. One that nobody knew how to address.

JJ desperately needed therapy, aside from the occupational, speech and physical, she needed to meet with a counselor. But she refused. She refused to talk about what had transpired anymore. She had completely shut it down and now would not discuss it with any of her team.

She was desperately trying to force herself not to remember any of it.

And suddenly, Will woke to a scream and ran to his wife's room. The nurse was standing next to JJ, speaking gently to her, not touching her but urging her to open her eyes.

"Shh, JJ, it's okay, its okay." The nurse cooed softly, trying to bring JJ out of the nightmare. Just another nightmare. One of the several she experienced every night.

Will stood in the doorway and watched as slowly, JJ seemed to settle back into a restless sleep. The nurse looked over and gently adjusted the oxygen cannula before sitting back down and awaiting the next nightmare.

And Will closed his eyes. Yes, JJ's physical health was improving but her mental health was going to be a battle that he was ready to take on. Even if he had to force her to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for your reviews; this story will focus on JJ accepting her disability and the ups and downs that will come with it; the people who did this to her are still free. Please know this will not be drama free at all and is not going to be an easy recovery story. **

JJ bit her lip as a spasm of pain rocketed through her back, fading only as it crossed her waist. She didn't know if the pain was still there or if it truly had diminished; she couldn't feel anything below her waist. But she could feel everything above it, and she was feeling every bit of pain at the moment. She fought back tears as they welled up in her eyes, tried to distract herself as every nerve felt as if it were lit on fire.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she desperately tried to breathe through the fire seemingly cascading down her body. It wasn't new; no, she had experienced these numerous times. Often multiple times throughout the day and more frequently at night.

Nothing worked; pain medicine only seemed to increase the effects despite Ross trying every combination he felt comfortable prescribing. But her body never reacted to it as it should have, instead, the more drugs she was prescribed, the more severe the pain got.

There was no relief. There was no relief from the continuous pain. Both physical and mental. And JJ knew this was her new normal; knew without a shadow of a doubt that the pain would not go away, would only intensify the longer she lived.

Doc had promised that. No, he had threatened it. And JJ believed him. He had promised her every time he injected something new that if she survived, her life would only be full of pain, misery and hell. He urged her to give up many times, urged her to give him the permission to go ahead and end it.

But JJ had stead fully refused. She had never voiced to him or any of the others involved that she was done, that she had given up. And it drove them insane. She refused to give up, to given in.

Even as the pain intensified, even as her body began failing, she held onto hope. That one day one of two things would happen. She would be rescued, or they would accidently kill her. And as time went on, her hope leaned further away from rescue and she hoped for death.

"JJ?" A soft voice called her name, "JJ? Do you want to come back to me?"

JJ shook her head, forcing herself out of her flashback. She looked up to see her nurse, Maggie, smiling down at her.

"Agent, your blood pressure is skyrocketing; is it the pain again?" She asked, her gaze shifting between her patient and the monitors. Maggie didn't really expect any response; her patient had rarely spoken to her. In fact, she rarely spoke to anyone. She would occasionally answer close ended questions but did not speak beyond that and often looked like she was in a day dream.

At first, Maggie had been concerned that a mistake had been made on the intake form and that her patient was non-verbal. However, after a care conference, Maggie had learned brief details about what had transpired and why her patient as currently in her present condition.

_"__JJ isn't speaking much anymore," Will had informed Maggie, as he looked back at JJ sleeping in the master bedroom. "We know she can, she has but is just shutting down. We don't know what's going on with her, she won't voice any pain or discomfort but its obvious, I know my wife and I know she is suffering. She won't let anyone touch her but needs assistance with most things." Will shook his head. "We don't know if its psychological or medical."_

_"__What was she like before the accident?" Maggie had asked, not sure how else to phrase what had happened. _

_Will smiled, "she was happy, active, outgoing, social. She knew the dangers of her job, knew the risks. We talked about it frequently, but we both always thought that if something were to happen, it would be related to a shooting." Will paused, his voice breaking slightly. "We never even considered someone using her to develop biological warfare. I don't even think her team considered it until she was found, and her bloodwork came back."_

_"__What is something that always helped JJ when she was feeling down?" Maggie had asked, jotting down notes as Will spoke. _

_"__JJ was like a brick wall; it took me years to finally figure out her telltale signs that something was off, she would hide it from everyone. But it was her voice, there was a change in her voice when she would say certain words. That was how I knew. And once I heard that, I would press her until she finally caved. However, once she talked, she seemed better. Now? Now, I do not know what would help. She used to run and that released a lot of steam, she was a damn good boxer."_

_"__Is." _

_"__What?" Will looked up at the nurse._

_"__She is a damn good boxer; she isn't gone. We just have to adapt."_

_Will nodded knowing the nurse was right. He and Maggie spoke for a few hours before Maggie had gone to meet her newest patient. _

_It hadn't gone well. Just as Will had predicted, JJ refused to allow the nurse to touch her. _

_"__JJ, I just need to check your vitals, okay?" Maggie had tried, showing the terrified woman the medical tools. "I promise you; I will not hurt you."_

And so their relationship began, Maggie having to pull every trick in the book to allow the woman to come near her. And now, now Maggie had an understanding of how to work with JJ. She could never touch her without explaining what was going to happen, had to show JJ everything she was using.

And with everything JJ required, Maggie was pushing for one more thing.

For JJ to regain some sort of independence; starting with her ability to trust just one person.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I forgot how much I loved this story series. I do want to finish this one! I was denied an organ transplant after evaluation because I have PTSD. I am beyond angry about that, so my coping skill is taking it out on a fake character. Please read and review and know that eventually this story will have a somewhat happy ending :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Will yawned as he pulled himself off the sofa, grunting as his back gave a sharp jolt. 'Damn couch' he muttered to himself, rubbing a hand through his tossed hair. He had been thinking about going to buy a new one and evidently today was the day he needed to. He desperately needed a bed too; he had not been able to sleep in his bedroom since JJ had come home and his body was starting to protest.

The tiny home only had one additional bedroom and Henry was currently occupying it; Will had made an extreme effort to ensure that life remained as close to normal as possible and that included letting Henry have his own room as Will camped out on the couch. But now; well now, it was taking its toll and Will had to consider his options. The first being to go and buy a pull out sofa and keep sleeping in the living room; the second was to buy a king sized bed and move into Henry's room and allow the small boy to sleep with him; Henry was still small enough that it would not be an issue. The third option, and it was not really an option, was to move into the same room as his wife.

And that was the option he wanted, he desperately wanted to hold her, reassure her she was safe and simply lay down next to her. But JJ was nowhere near being able to emotionally allow that connection, she still flinched at even the slightest movement. So, sighing, Will grabbed his phone and typed in a web address that would allow him to go and pick up a brand new pull out sofa that afternoon.

He was standing up when he heard a tiny sound and looked to see Henry looking up at him. 'Daddy," the small boy yawned, "Can we go play today?"

Henry, sweet Henry. Will had tried to keep things normal for him but there was nothing normal about this situation and with JJ's condition, nearly all attention had been focused on her. And Henry had handled it exceedingly well. Will smiled down at his son, thankful for the joy he brought in such a horrific situation. "Sure, buddy, what should we do today?" Will hated leaving JJ, hated leaving her alone in the house, but he couldn't ignore Henry.

"Umm…" Henry's face brightened "Can we go out to eat and then go to the toy store?" He asked his little voice full of hope at such an extravagant idea.

"That sounds like fun, but you'll have to come with me to pick out a new couch." Will laughed at Henry's expression. "I already ordered it; we just have to pick it up! We don't even have to go inside!"

"Okay! I'm going to get dressed super-fast!" Henry scampered off, slipping momentarily on the wooden floor with only his socks on.

Will had just turned to go get himself dressed when a knock at the door came and Will glanced at his watch, 8:00 in the morning. Shift change. "Coming, I am coming." He spoke, opening the door to allow the next nurse in. "Hey Maggie," he greeted her, glad to see the nurse back from a two week vacation. "Glad to have you back."

"I am glad to be back, how's our girl been doing the last few days?" The nurse asked glancing towards the master bedroom.

Will shrugged, "She's had a rough few days, we can't figure out what is bothering her but something is upsetting her." He choked briefly at the thought of what was lost. "Her nightmares appear to be getting worse and the pain, but she won't allow anyone to get near her to even give medicine. The only reason she is eating is because it is directly fed to her through the G-tube."

Maggie reached out and put a sympathetic hand to Will's shoulder. "She went through a lot Will but we have to move at her recovery pace. I spoke with Ross and he is closely monitoring her, the last thing he wants to admit her to the hospital. He is going to stop by this afternoon. Now," she reached into her bag and pulled out three gifts. "Where is Henry?"

An hour later, Will and Henry left the house, confident that Maggie was there to take care of JJ. Maggie smiled as she got the report from the night nurse and listened as the nurse rattled off the details of the previous twelve hours. "She's been pretty off lately," Ellie explained, looking towards JJ. "Her vitals are actually looking a lot better than they have been. She even let me help her into the shower and wash her hair!" Ellie smiled. "Then she slept for about four hours without waking up." Ellie beamed, proud of the significant progress her patient had made. "And then, the crowning moment was her whispering for water."

Maggie looked to Ellie and then to JJ and back at Ellie. "Will didn't tell me any of this. Oh. Well, then again, I only asked about the last few days."

Ellie's smile faded, "Yes, suddenly, she went back downhill again. No explination as to why, it happened about five days ago and she hasen't come back around again." Maggie nodded and looked around the room.

"JJ, I think Margo is coming today, we will have her straighten up in here." Maggie said, waving as Ellie left the room. Maggie waited until Ellie was gone before walking to the bedroom door and shutting it, listening as her patient's heartrate began to creep up.

"Oh shut up." She hissed, turning around and turning off the monitors. An evil smile crossed her face as she turned back to her patient who was watching her carefully as she approached. "I hear you held up your end of the deal, but you slipped up a bit." Maggie sat down on the bed next to JJ, reaching over to stroke her hair. "Doesn't sound like you screwed it up too badly though; however, you know Doc will still want you to be punished."

"Fuck… you…" JJ hissed, still having difficulty forming the words. Watching as the nurse stood back up and reached under JJ's shirt, grabbing the G-tube.

"No, no. You know the rules. You play nice, you keep your silence and I promise I will not kill that lovely family of yours. You know Doc is constantly monitoring you, he knows if you so much as speak a word, you know he monitors every move, every breath. Everything. You are trapped Agent Jareau, and nobody has any damn clue." Maggie smiled as she lifted a syringe from her bag and connected it to the tube. She didn't say anything as the thick formula was sent through the tube and directly into JJ's stomach. Almost instantly, Maggie watched as the drug took effect and her patient could no longer fight it off. She was sleep in minutes and Doc had full control of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Two chapters in one day! Please review...**

Maggie watched closely as the last bit of the thick liquid disappeared through the tube before she removed the syringe and wiped away and remnants. The mixture had come straight from Doc and Maggie knew better then to ask what it contained. She had her suspicions though; it had to contain at least some kind of sedative because whenever it was administered, JJ would quickly pass out. She would sleep for two hours before waking in a cold sweat, and throwing up the contents. While her husband and the FBI suspected it was from the nightmares, Maggie had laughed at the very notion. The vomiting had nothing to do with the nightmares; the fear of falling asleep had nothing to do with nightmares. It had everything to do with Doc and his medication regimen. The one that nobody had a clue what still occurring.

Except for JJ; she was the one who knew. She knew the testing was continuing was doing more harm. She knew that Doc had her and she knew she had limited options. She could stay home and at least be with her family, with her team, her son as the experiment continued. She could give the word and Doc and Maggie would swoop in and move her back to their undiscovered and hidden bunker or she could give the word and allow Maggie to inject her with a substance that would stop her heart.

That was all she had control over, the only control she had was the amount of suffering she could endure. It was life and torture and death and peace. And she was not ready to give in…not yet. She was ready to keep fighting but the damn drugs they kept slipping her kept her immobile and her brain foggy. The medication made it painful and difficult to move, let alone speak.

What she despised more than anything was how close Maggie was to her son, to her husband. How she had made it perfectly clear to JJ that any wrong move, any attempt JJ made to call for help would result in immediate death for JJ's husband and son. And JJ knew without a shadow of a doubt that Maggie was capable of it; that Doc would do it without hesitation. Maggie had earned Will's trust and Will had allowed her unrestricted access to JJ. JJ knew Will hadn't done it on purpose and knew he had no clue, nobody did.

It was her, Maggie and Doc alone that knew the true situation unfolding. And Doc had gotten smarter about any trace of drugs in her system. He had figured out how to access her and continue his tests all while under the careful eye of her family and team. There was no way out. And JJ knew her team had no inclination of what was actually transpiring. They were on the lookout for Leaff, waiting for him to contact them again. They had not once suspected Maggie. And so, JJ knew there was only opium to keep everyone safe- and that was to push everyone away. As far away as possible.

JJ heard voices, knew she had drifted off to sleep again. She took a deep breath, hoping Maggie had left for the day, but the voice sounded familiar, masculine. Slowly, JJ blinked open her eyes to see Hotch, Will and Ross standing in the corner of her room, whispering. She knew it was about her, it typically was.

Her stomach was hurting and her head pounding, she was shivering under the blankets but burning up. Chills rattled her body and her teeth were chattering.

"JJ?" Ross looked over, his eyes full of concern at the mere site of her. Ross who had saved her life back in Oklahoma, Ross who impressed Hotch so much that Ross had been hired on as a medical expert for the BAU. Ross whose expertise was used as the team continued hunting down the people who had hurt their friend. "JJ, what's wrong?" Ross was at her side in a flash, his hand pressed to the back of her head. Instantly, JJ pulled away from the touch. "Sweetheart, you are burning up." Ross said in alarm, taking off his stethoscope and pressing it to JJ's chest, while watching the monitors. "Where in the hell did this come from?" He said, looking down at JJ's pale skin.

"Ross?" Hotch approached seeing the concern in Ross' features. If Ross was concerned, Hotch sure as hell was. Every fever, every elevated heart rate scared Hotch into thinking that JJ was in need of another medication and Leaff had yet to contact them. Every time, it had been a false alarm. But every time, it still worried him.

"Is Maggie still here?" Ross asked, not taking his eyes off the monitors. "Or has the next shift come?"

"She's here, just stepped out to help Henry get ready for bed." Will explained before stepping out of the door to go grab the nurse.

"JJ, I need to move you, Hotch is here." Ross said softly, stepping so that JJ could see him. "JJ, we have to get this blanket off of you, you have a high fever."

"Dr. Ross?" Maggie entered the room looking worried. "Oh honey," Maggie rushed over to JJ and pressed her hand to JJ's forehead. "Sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up and in some clean clothes. Do you think you can sit up in your chair for a bit so I can change your sheets?" Maggie's hand had slipped underneath the covers, two fingers gripping the skin of JJ's stomach. One pinch meant say yes, two meant no; it was a code Maggie had quickly taught JJ. One pinch and JJ nodded her head. "Alright, I am going to let your handsome husband here do the lifting." Maggie nodded towards Will as she affixed the oxygen cannula to JJ's nose, "there ya go, and maybe that'll make it a bit easier for you."

Will smiled as he reached JJ; slowly he bent down and lifted her into his arms, worried at the heat that was radiating from her. He held her for a few minutes, feeling as she relaxed into his arms. He didn't want to put her down and so as Maggie cleaned up the sheets and Ross checked JJ over, Will held her protectively in his strong arms, swearing to keep her safe.

If only he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Same ol' same ol'. Don't like? You don't have to read :) but if you do like it, please review!**

Rosie Upton had all but retired from her private practice; she did a few consults now and then, but otherwise was enjoying every minutes of her well earned retirement. The renowned psychologist had soaked up as much time as she could in the sunny Florida weather before heading back home; and as soon as she got off the plane, her phone began ringing.

'Of course,' she thought as she dug in her pocket for the small device. "What do you want, Ross?" She laughed into the phone; she also knew if Ross was calling her, it was serious.

"Rosie, how are you?"

"Cut the crap, Ross. What do you want?" She and Ross had worked in the same hospital for years, but she had retired two years ago. They kept in contact with a mutual respect to only call for consults in the most critical of situations.

"Nice to hear your voice too," Ross said as he looked back into JJ's room. "Look, I need your services. I'll pay you out of my own pocket."

Rosie stopped walking, now she knew it was serious. "Are you okay, Ross?"

"Not me, a patient I have been caring for since Christmas."

Rosie looked down at her watch and then around the large airport. "I'm already at the airport, where am I going?"

Four hours later, Ross greeted his old friend with a hug and a large cup of coffee. "Thank you Rosie, I owe you a few."

Rosie waved it off and followed Ross out the door. "Where's the car?" She asked, taking a sip from the hot coffee.

"Right up front," Ross pointed to the large parked black SUV, its light blinking red and blue allowing the driver to park in front of the aiport.

"What the hell, Ross?" Rosie looked over at him and followed hesitantly.

"I will tell you everything, just get in the car." He opened the door and allowed Rosie to get in before climbing in behind her and shutting the door. "Rosie, this is Agents Hotchner and Reid from the FBI." He gestured to the driver and passenger. "Gentleman, this is Dr. Rosie Upton; she maybe our best option at helping JJ."

"Ross, for the last time, what the hell?"

And for the next half hour, Ross, Reid and Hotch filled Rosie in on most of the details of the last few months.

"Holy shit." Rosie said under her breath, "and she's alive?" She asked, looking at JJ's electronic medical records. "Ross, if you kept her alive through all of this, you are more of a miracle worker then I thought." Rosie reached up and scratched her eyebrow.

Ross shook his head, "well, that's where you come in. We think she's doing much better medically but…"

"You think?" Rosie asked.

"That's the problem Rosie, she won't talk to us anymore and yes, before you ask, its nothing medical that we can see. I desperately need to examine her, but we cannot get near her. She will let her husband and physical therapist help her out of the bed, will let her husband change her clothes, but everything else terrifies her."

Rosie shook her head, "Ross, all I can suggest is sedating her. If she is that traumatized, nothing I can do will help in the timeframe you need." There was silence and Rosie knew that she had hit a nerve, "So, you cannot sedate her?"

"We are only able to use a very select few drugs with her; it's a long story but we really need to hold off putting anymore chemicals in her system if at all possible."

"Lovely." Rosie closed her eyes, thinking. "Okay, does she know I am coming?" There was silence again. "Oh c'mon Ross. You just want me to ambush her with this?"

"I will tell her you are coming as soon as we get there; she doesn't need time to think and work herself up about it. I am sure she is probably asleep right now, physical therapy just left and she is always exhausted after that."

Rosie nodded and then fell silent, trying to think of all the information she would need. "Ross, will she ever be able to return to the FBI?" Rosie asked softly.

Again, there was silence before Ross said softly, "No, now, I have been wrong before but I don't see how it can physically happen…"

And there was no more discussion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

JJ shivered as cold sweat dripped down her back; the physical therapist was exceptionally kind, but also very good at her job. And while she was ecstatic that JJ had been able to sit upright in the wheelchair for nearly five minutes, JJ couldn't feel less deflated.

Five minutes and that was good? She used to run five miles a day and now… well now that was so far out of her wildest day dream. But she did have something to work towards; one that nobody knew about.

She knew she was never going back to the FBI, that she would never work in the field again. But that didn't mean she couldn't protect her family, the innocent. And while she portrayed that she was giving up, it was exactly the opposite.

Jennifer Jareau had a plan. It was time to take back control; starting with Maggie.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I got a new job and will be moving to TN! Beyond excited! This is a short chapter but is showing how JJ has everyone fooled :)**

JJ sat back, doing everything in her power to force the intense pain out of her mind. Pain was radiating down her back; the pain so intense that JJ felt the need to vomit. Her body was shaking with the intensifying pain but she stubbornly refused to give any indication that she couldn't handle it.

"You know, you can crack at any time." Maggie smiled as she sat down next to JJ, brushing JJ's hair away from her face. "You don't have to be so brave."

JJ balled her fists, cursing her body for being so weak; she could hear the alarms starting to blare and knew that her heart rate was increasing and her oxygen decreasing. The pain was at the point now that she couldn't hide it from science.

Maggie sighed and stood up, "Don't worry, your superhero will be running in here any minute," she rolled her eyes just as the door opened and Ross walked in followed by a woman Maggie had never seen before

"What's going on, JJ?" He asked; his eyes glancing up at the monitors. "Maggie, what happened?" He asked, looking towards the nurse.

"I think she's in pain; the physical therapist was here for a while and she had JJ sitting up for a long while. I am sure it didn't feel great."

"JJ, are you in pain?" Ross questioned, gently reaching over but stopping when JJ flinched away from him. It broke his heart, he thought he had gained her trust, thought she knew he wouldn't harm her, but she still flinched at any touch. "JJ, I can try and give you something if you are in pain..."

JJ shook her head, but did not look him in the eye. She did not want him in the room; did not want anyone in the room; did not want anyone near her right then.

Ross took in a deep breath before taking a seat next to JJ. "JJ, please let me help you."

Rosie stood in the corner of the room, intently watching and processing everything that was occurring. Something was off, something besides the horrific situation that had occurred. No, there was something else going on here. Rosie watched as Ross sat next to JJ, how the woman's body language changed; she leaned away from the nurse and towards Ross. She appeared to feel safe with Ross...

"Ross, is it okay if we speak with JJ?" Rosie spoke up.

"I think so," he smiled and motioned for her to come closer. "Maggie, can you excuse us for a few minutes?" Ross requested.

Maggie froze for a brief moment before turning to JJ, "Of course, and remember JJ, I am just right outside the door if you need anything. I can hear you even if it's the smallest peep." She reached down and squeezed JJ's hand, before walking out.

Rosie forced a smile as she watched the nurse excuse herself, she waited until the door was closed before approaching Ross and JJ.

"JJ, this is my friend, Rosie. Rosie and I worked together many years ago. She just wants to talk to you." Ross explained.

"Hi, JJ." Rosie spoke softly, keeping her voice soft and even. "JJ, my name is Rosie Upton, I am a psychologist and was hoping to talk with you." She received no response and she noticed that JJ's gaze seemed to be fixated on a fixed point near the foot of the bed. Rosie followed JJ's gaze closely; she was absolutely looking at something. "What are you looking at JJ?"

JJ didn't react, didn't move. There was nothing. But there was something; Rosie knew there had to be something. "Ross, have you ruled out seizure activity?"

"Of course, it was one of the first things we checked for."

Rosie nodded. "JJ, I know you are scared." Rosie stood up and then purposefully moved directly in front of where JJ was staring before sitting down in front of it, blocking it from her view. Instantly, JJ looked up and into Rosie's eyes. "Hi there," Rosie smiled; instantly, she knew she was on to something. "JJ, I am not going to force you into anything at all, but would love to work with you if that's okay?"

JJ shook her head.

"No?" Rosie asked, "why not?"

JJ shook her head again, but Rosie noticed something. "Ross... switch spots with me." Rosie whispered.

"What?" Ross looked up, confused.

"Come sit exactly where I am..." Ross looked at her but did as she requested. "JJ, I am going to come sit next to you, okay?" Rosie watched as the slow movement continued on JJ's right side. "JJ..." Slowly, Rosie touched JJ's arm and saw the blood on her arms from where she had been scratching herself. She didn't say anything but gently and keeping JJ's hand under the blanket, she pried open JJ's balled fists. Written in blood, in shaky letters and on her palm, JJ had scrawled out the word 'camera.'


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I adore this story series, it is my favorite. I know its disturbing but hey, it is what it is. Remember, the italicized sections are a flashback. Also, this chapter has some strong language. Please review:**

Doc sat in his home office, watching the live feed through his phone. It had become an obsession recently, constantly watching her. She was his obsession, everything about her. He watched her, monitored her constantly. But it was proving to not be near enough. He wanted her back. He needed her back.

He needed to hold her, watch her struggle, he needed to put her near death and then bring her back again. And keep doing it. She was his survivor, the one who had finally survived. After twenty years and hundreds of lowlifes, she was the one who had done it.

He had lost count of how many had died, only a few stuck out in his mind. The first one obviously and he had only lasted one day; a female later in his experiments had survived three months but nobody had surpassed that. Not until JJ had been brought to him.

He hadn't expected much from her, especially when Clyde had first sent him the initial photograph:

_Doc sighed as his phone buzzed, a text from Clyde popped up on his phone. 'Got one' was the message and a moment later, Doc saw the picture of their next subject. She was unconscious and had been placed on a exam table in Clyde's bunker, her head lolled to the right side and her blonde hair blanketed her pale face._

_But it was something else that caught Doc's attention in the picture, she was wearing a vest with FBI written on it._

_'What the fuck did you do?' Doc shot back in a text, already looking for his keys to head to Clyde's. His temper was rising quickly, how dumb could Leaff and Clyde be? A fucking FBI agent? He took in a deep breath and picked up his phone and pressed Clyde's contact number._

_He answered instantly. "I knew you'd flip the crap out."_

_"You grabbed a federal agent?" Doc hissed into the phone._

_"Chill, she's tiny. We already have her gun, dumped her phone and radio. We've searched her, she's got nothing on her." Clyde explained as he had taken a drag from his cigar. "She's petite, Doc. She ain't going to hurt anyone.."_

_Doc took a deep breath. "I'll be there in five minutes, do not touch her until I get there." He had hung up the phone before storming outside and jumping into his truck. It took him precisely five minutes to get from his door to Clyde's._

_"Let me see her," He growled as he walked through Clyde's hideaway. He knew exactly where Clyde had taken the woman and headed in the direction. And without another word, Clyde opened the door and led Doc into the small room where Leaff was standing over the woman._

_"Doc." Leaff stood up and reached out his hand. "I see we are working together again?"_

_Doc nodded and took the man's hand in his own, shaking it. "Was she with her partner?" He asked, looking down at the still unconscious woman._

_Leaff nodded, "He was upstairs, grabbed her before he ever came back down." He took a sip from his water bottle before continuing. "She went out like a light; whatever chemical makeup is in the sedative, worked well on this one."_

_Doc smiled, he liked working with Leaff. "Are you sure nobody saw you grab her?" He reached down and pressed his fingers to the woman's neck, checking her pulse._

_"Positive," Leaff explained. "I pulled her radio and cell off her as we left, tossed them out into the lake. They'll never find it."_

_Doc felt his body relax; it was a good sign. "She'll be one they look for, none of our others had anyone seriously looking for them. The FBI will be involved; this one stays with us, she does not leave this compound for any reason. Understood?" He watched as both Clyde and Leaff nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's get her ready then. If she's healthy, we can start tomorrow." He turned to Leaff, "go ahead and do a full workup on her, I'll review it when it comes back."_

_Clyde nodded and grabbed his supplies, approaching the woman before grabbing her arm. "Welcome to hell sweetheart."_

Doc smiled as the memory washed over him, he had no idea when he first laid eyes on her how he would come to feel about her. He loved her, he adored her, he needed her back. But he couldn't get to her, not with everyone constantly poking around.

He knew the FBI was on edge, waiting for Leaff to contact them. He knew everything about them, had heard every conversation that had occurred.

But his sight was only on his JJ.

And he would do anything to get her back. He would get her back, he just needed to figure out how.

He had Maggie, and Maggie was good at her job, but she was not a huge asset and she could easily be someone he would be willing to sacrifice. She had information, but nothing enough to bring him down. He had Maggie only as a means to get closer to JJ, to keep a firm grip on the situation.

Because he knew it, and JJ knew it, that it was only a matter of time before he had her back. And as he watched the live feed, something caught his attention. He saw the new woman sit down and take JJ's hand in her own, watched as JJ did not flinch or pull away and that was a telling sign that she was up to something. He leaned in closer and switched the camera view. And he saw what he had done.

"Ah, there's my creative girl." He cooed, seeing what she had written on her hand. "There's my girl;" and he smiled, glad to see the fight slowly coming back. He was ready to take it on again.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Since we are all pretty much stuck at home, I have time to write :) Strong language warning in this one. Please review.**

Rosie sat next to JJ for nearly two hours, trying to engage the traumatized young woman in conversation. When that failed, Rosie switched tactics and tried to get her newest patient to reply with non-verbal cues. But there was nothing and Rosie was beyond concerned.

"JJ, I am going to step outside for a bit, I will be in the next room if you need anything, okay?" She waited for a response, any response, but received nothing. Sighing, she stood up and walked out the door and directly into Ross.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Rosie smiled as she took a cup of coffee from her friend.

"There was no conversation going on, Rosie." He paused and smiled. "And of course I wasn't listening."

"Uh huh…" Rosie grinned. "Let's sit down and talk." Ross could only nod as they walked into the living room where Hotch, Will and Maggie stood. Rosie took a deep breath before asking, "has anyone noticed if JJ has been seeing things, hearing things that aren't there?"

The shock on their faces was evident.

Hotch spoke first, "She hasn't spoken much recently, if she has been, I don't think she has voiced it to anyone."

Ross shook his head, "She did have a high fever a few nights ago, but other then that, I cannot think of any reason she might be hallucinating. None of the current medications she is on has that as a side effect; but considering what happened to her, we can throw all knowledge of medication and its affects on her out the window."

Maggie crossed her arms, "I thought she was having significant nightmares or flashbacks during the day; but maybe she is hallucinating?"

Rosie nodded, thinking about what maybe going on with her patient.

"Rosie?" Ross pressed, knowing she was onto to something.

"I noticed JJ was scratching herself and was able to see her hand. She had written the word camera on her hand, but wouldn't answer any questions. She just stared in front of her."

The room went silent for a brief moment before Hotch spoke up. "During our investigation we discovered hundreds, if not thousands of videos of JJ. Many of them documenting what happened to her. She must have known the camera were there."

"Its possible," Rosie spoke up, "She has all the symptoms of PTSD; well, she has it without a doubt in my mind." Rosie took a sip of her coffee. "I think we need to get her out of the house for a bit; sunshine would be a good idea for her." Rosie stopped when she saw the look on Hotch's face. "I get the impression you are not in favor of that?"

Hotch shook his head, he understood the need to get JJ out of the house, if even for a few minutes, but they still had no idea where Doc or Leaff was and her safety was paramount. "I understand your thoughts but my job is to protect her and right now, I do not think exposing her to the outside is safe."

Rosie nodded, respecting where Hotch was coming from. "She needs to get out of this house, I think the monotony of it is contributing to her psychosis."

Hotch froze at the words. "Psychosis?" No. Not his powerful agent.

Rosie stopped for a brief moment. "I'm sorry Agent Hotchner, let me back up. This isn't organic psychosis, meaning its not something she was born with. It's a result of what happened to her; we see it in ICU patients all the time, we call it ICU psychosis. However, the vast majority of the time, it resolves itself once we are able to change the surroundings. I think that is what is going on with JJ."

Hotch nodded, relieved at the reassurance of the doctor.

A sudden beeping began sounding from JJ's room and Ross instantly stood up with Maggie. "Don't worry, Ross," Maggie motioned him for him to sit back down. "It's just the monitor, I am sure she pulled off one of her monitors. She does it all the time when she is asleep. Give me a few minutes to get her settled and I will be right back." She patted Ross on the shoulder before heading to JJ's room.

Maggie grabbed her nursing bag and maintained her smile until she walked into JJ's room. "Hey there, let's get you taken care of." She said loudly, "Oh JJ, we need to change your clothes." Maggie stuck her head out the door, looking directly at Hotch, Ross and Rosie. "This might take a bit longer, give us about half an hour."

Maggie waited until the three reengaged in conversation before shutting the door and heading towards JJ.

"You fucking bitch!" Maggie hissed, her fists balled, wanting nothing more then to beat the hell out of the woman laying in front of her. "Doc is going to make you pay for this one," She roughly grabbed JJ by the arm and pulled her forward into a sitting position, before pushing her forward so that she was exceedingly close to the camera. She whimpered as the horrific pain in her healing pelvis shot stabbing daggers up her body.

"Here, Doc wants to talk to you!" Maggie ripped a small microphone out of her ear and jammed it into JJ's. She held JJ in place, smiling as JJ began shaking at the sound of Doc's voice.

JJ shook her head, the shaking growing worse at the threat she was hearing. "No." She whispered. "I won't…"

"You will…" Maggie heard her bosses reply. "Or I swear I will come after Henry." JJ swallowed knowing that the threat was real. "Well?"

JJ hated this, hated the position she was in. She held back tears and nodded to Maggie who then ripped out the ear piece. "Our good girl here agreed to your terms. We will see you in a few hours."

There was silence before a few moments before Maggie reached over and violently pressed JJ back into a laying position. JJ's breathing increased with the strain on her body; sweat dripped down her forehead as Maggie grabbed yet another syringe.

And JJ knew this was the time. She couldn't wait any longer.

She watched as Maggie grabbed and alcohol pad and lifted JJ's shirt, pressing the needle into her stomach. JJ gasped in pain as the drug penetrated her system.

And as it took its effect, JJ took a deep breath, watching as Maggie timed the injection, making sure she injected it at a certain rate. And as she focused, JJ's hand gripped the weapon hidden in her sheets. And she waited, waited until Maggie was solely focused on her watch.

And with the last bit of strength JJ possessed, she withdrew the knife and slammed it into Maggie's shoulder, causing the nurse to scream in pain, withdraw the needle and fall to the floor.

It was the last bit JJ saw before hearing the door slam open. And then the world faded once again; the knife still in her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Nice long chapter for you! Just FYI, for some reason I am not getting your PMs until MONTHS after you have sent them. I promise I am not ignoring you, I guess its just a glitch? If you have sent me a PM and I did not respond, please let me know in your review so I can hunt it down!**

Aaron Hotchner had seen his fair share of horrific things. Years with the FBI had quickly built up his emotional wall, his ability to compartmentalize, to stay focused on the job at hand. And he could not remember the last time a case had rattled him.

Until JJ. Until JJ was found and Reid had discovered what had truly happened to the young agent. And the more information that became available, the more Hotch found his resolve fading.

JJ had survived hell; there was no question in his mind that what his agent had survived was beyond any horror novel writer could dream up. And that was JJ's reality.

And Hotch knew there was so much more; so much more that he and the team knew nothing about. Because JJ, their only chance at catching the people responsible for what happened to her had shut them all out.

And he knew they were losing JJ; they found her, only to lose her. At first he was worried that she was deteriorating from what Leaff had promised, but somehow, Will had convinced JJ to allow Ross to look her over. And when everything came back relatively normal, Hotch knew they were dealing with something else.

He sat in JJ's living room, listening to Ross and Rosie talk as he flipped through the thousands of pages in JJ's case file. It was his shift, his turn to sit at JJ's home and protect her; something he felt he had failed to do back on that day in August. He licked his lips, concentrating hard at the words and pictures in front of him. Everything from the moment Morgan realized JJ was missing to the frantic search to finding she was alive.

The team was still hard at work, desperate to find out who hurt their JJ; to bring them to justice. And they were all certain now that there was more then just three people involved; how many though, only JJ could tell them.

And she refused. She refused to talk or communicate any more. Any mention of her abduction and torture would be met with a shake of the head. She just would not go there; Morgan had tried and Emily, Reid had sat with her and pushed. But JJ remained silent; and Hotch could not figure out why.

And it had occurred without warning; she had been talking, slowly gaining her voice back, seemingly excited to communicate. She was open to talking about her experience and pushed herself to continue getting better… and then it just stopped. With no explanation. Just… nothing.

And Hotch ran his hands over his face, something was off. JJ had been tortured, he knew that, JJ had been violated in the most horrific way possible, but there was something else and he just couldn't place it.

He thought back to the timeline and began talking to himself as he stood up and paced the living room, ignoring the confused glances from Ross and Rosie. And he froze. It was like a lightening bolt had struck him; every hair on his body stood on ends as what was happening hit him like a truck. He grabbed his gun and ran towards JJ's door, anger coursing through his veins.

"Hotch!" Ross looked over at him, horrified.

"Stay there!" Hotch hissed at Ross as he turned the knob of the door.

And then they heard it; a scream of pain and a loud thud on the floor. Hotch didn't wait as he pushed open the door.

"JJ!" He shouted, running in and seeing blood. He swung around and saw Maggie on the ground, whimpering in pain. "Check JJ!" Hotch ordered as he saw Ross rush into the room.

"Damn bitch stabbed me!" Maggie growled as Hotch knelt down beside her, any ounce of sympathy he may have had vanished in an instant.

"Get up." He growled, seeing that the wound was not deep. It would require stiches but Hotch was confident she was in no immediate medical danger.

"Agent Hotchner…" Maggie whimpered at him.

"Get up." Hotch growled again, making sure his gun was in full view. "You are in no danger of bleeding to death, get up."

Maggie stared at him as an evil grin crossed her face; "It took you long enough, agent…" She whispered, never taking her eyes off of him. "You promised to protect her and keep her safe, even as I stood right next to her. Pretending to care for her," her smile deepened, "She tried to tell you agent, she tried to tell you many times. But we put a stop to that real quick." Her eyes darted to Ross who was standing over JJ, concern evident in his eyes. "Chill Ross, she's fine, she's just knocked out cold." Maggie rolled her eyes as Morgan and Emily rushed into the room.

"What ha…" Emily stopped at the sight in front of her.

"She needs to get to the ER; Morgan you and Emily take her. I'll meet you there." Hotch pulled Maggie to her feet, cuffing her hands behind her. He didn't say another word as his team led the laughing woman out of the room.

He took a deep breath before approaching Ross.

"Is she okay?" Hotch asked, watching as Ross studied the monitors.

Ross smiled and nodded, "I think she is fine. She's just asleep." Ross reached over and adjusted the nasal cannula that was providing JJ with oxygen. "Her vitals look great; we've known she's needed oxygen when she sleeps for a while; so this isn't new."

Hotch nodded, his stomach hurting. "Does she need to get checked out at the hospital?" He whispered, knowing the answer already.

Ross paused for a moment, weighing his options. He hated doing it but he didn't see any other choice. "I think it would be a safe bet," He replied, reaching over and pulling the thick blankets away from JJ. "She'll need to be transported by ambulance…"

Hotch nodded and had just pulled out his phone when Ross elbowed him and motioned for him to look down at JJ. There, still clutched in her hand was the knife. Blood still on it. Hotch couldn't help but smile.

Slowly, gently, he reached over and carefully pulled the makeshift weapon away from his agent. As soon as the weapon was out of her grasp, JJ's eyes shot open.

"It's me, JJ, it's Hotch," He whispered softly, smiling at her as he saw her breathing start to slow. "JJ, we need to take you to the hospital…" He saw the panicked look in her eyes, "JJ, we know about Maggie. We… we know." His voice cracked briefly. And he watched as his agent seemed to relax. Slowly, carefully, he reached out and took her hand in his and JJ's eyes opened again and she squeezed back.

"What is it, JJ?" Hotch smiled, sitting down next to her as Ross met the paramedics at the door. He reached over and brushed some of her hair out of her face, and for the first time in what felt like weeks, she didn't flinch at his touch.

She looked up at him and around to make sure Maggie was not there, before squeezing his hand. She knew not to try and speak just yet, not with Doc still watching everything. She knew Doc would be furious, but for one brief moment, JJ had some control back.

"JJ?" Ross' voiced caught her attention and she looked over and up at him. "JJ, the paramedics are here. Can Hotch lift you up?" Ross had briefed the paramedics on JJ's condition and how to work with her and for the most part, the team appeared to be exceptionally understanding.

JJ nodded, and looked back up at Hotch. "Alright, I'll be gentle." Hotch smiled as he and Ross worked in tandem to gently transfer JJ to the waiting stretcher.

"Hey there," One the medics greeted JJ kindly, I have a wonderfully warm blanket here for you if you'd like?" The medic didn't wait, but gently draped it over JJ's shivering body. "There you go, should keep you nice and warm!" And as the stretcher started moving, JJ panicked for the briefest of moments before realizing she was not alone. Hotch was right by her side and as the stretcher was escorted outside, JJ saw the waiting ambulance, and in front of it, behind it and on the sides there were waiting black SUV's, their lights flashing.

And for a moment, just for the briefest of moments, for as long as it took to get to the hospital, JJ knew she was safe. Doc could not touch her right now.

And then it hit her. Panic. Doc couldn't touch her, but he was livid and she knew what he would do. Suddenly, she tried to sit up, needing to warn someone, anyone.

"Woah, woah, agent…" the paramedic said softly, gently trying to push JJ back down.

"JJ…" Hotch was by her side as the gurney was loaded into the ambulance. "JJ, I am right here, you are safe." He tried to reassure her. He had been with her enough, been in the hospital and with Ross enough now to know when JJ's oxygen levels were prone to dropping and it was when she was upset. Noise began alarming from the monitors as Hotch watched her oxygen saturation drop lower. "She usually has a nasal cannula," Hotch told the paramedic who nodded and grabbed a tube before gently slipping the prongs in JJs nose; instantly her oxygen levels stabilized.

But Hotch could tell something was still wrong; JJ was frantic.

"Okay, okay," He stood up and over her, "JJ, you have to tell me what is wrong. I cannot help if I don't understand." He urged.

And to his shock, JJ spoke. Her voice was raspy and quiet but she spoke. "Hotch… Henry… Will." She coughed. "Doc hurt… them."

Hotch's eyes went wide at the realization, "Okay JJ, I promise we will take care of them." He immediately jumped on his radio and ordered Rossi and Reid to find Will and Henry and to place them in protective custody.

Within seconds, the order had been conveyed and Hotch watched as JJ seemed to relax. "Alright JJ, we are taking care of them… they are safe." And the look JJ gave Hotch said everything she was thinking. He had promised to keep her safe too…


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Please review! I am LOVING this story; I will say if you don't like it, please don't read it. It does get wilder and it starts to focus more on how JJ really fought hard against Doc, how she did not give up :) Another chapter will be up tonight!**

JJ shivered in the freezing emergency room; chills racketed her body as she tried to sit in the bed. It was useless of course, she was unable to do it herself. Swallowing her pride and rolling her eyes, JJ looked over to Hotch and Ross who were standing in a corner of her room, talking.

"JJ, do you need something?" Hotch was at her side in a moment; saw her shivering and teeth chattering. And as he looked down, he saw her blanket on the floor.

"I'll grab her another one," Ross smiled at JJ before stepping out.

"Sorry, JJ. We are getting you a warm blanket." Hotch explained as he slipped off his own bureau jacket and gently draped it over JJ's shoulders. The shivering slowed considerably.

"Thank… you." Her voice was soft, hardly audible. But it was there. JJ was speaking.

Hotch could only nod at her; his guilt over Maggie and what had been happening flooding his body.

And JJ picked up on it immediately. While her physical body struggled with every task, her mind was as sharp as ever. And the more the drugs withdrew from her overtaxed system, the easier it was for her to think. To talk. And it felt amazing.

JJ's intuition had always been good and when coupled with her skills as a profile; she was phenomenal. And despite the pain she was in, the situation she was in and everything else going on in her life; she knew Hotch was worried about her.

Slowly, carefully, JJ reached out her hand and grabbed Hotch's, squeezing it as hard as she could. She knew it was nothing more then a slight touch to Hotch, but it felt good to her. To touch someone she knew without a shadow of a doubt, was safe.

"What is it JJ?" Hotch's eyes immediately went to the monitors.

"I…" She stopped momentarily as her muscles strained to speak for the first time in weeks. "I'm good." She forced out. And then seeing the look on his face, JJ continued. "I.. sit up?"

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked; not wanting to harm JJ.

"Yes." JJ nodded, wanting to do as much as possible for herself before Doc figured out how to get back to her. She needed to tell Hotch everything; and she had to do it quickly. But she was not naïve and knew her limitations, knew her condition would not allow her to speak everything she needed. She had to buy some time, somehow.

"Alright, how do I…" Hotch looked over at her, trying to figure out how to get JJ sitting without hurting her. And while he tried to maintain his stoic expression, deep down, he was panicking. He didn't know how to help JJ up; but he had to! She had finally asked for help and he wasn't going to let her down.

JJ smiled and for the first time in weeks, she laughed. "Won't hurt…me." She reached out her hands and gestured for Hotch to hold out his arms. Without saying a word, JJ grabbed his arms and attempted to pull herself into a sitting position; just as her physical therapist had been working with her on. It took much longer then it should have, but JJ beamed with pride as she sat herself up.

Hotch stared at her, his mind racing at what JJ had done. And not regarding the sitting up; he was proud of her for that, but for everything else she had done. "JJ," He shook his head and smiled at her, "You snowed us, didn't you?"

JJ nodded, "Yes… had to… protect you." She confirmed.

Hotch's stomach lurched at the very notion that JJ was trying to protect them; after all, it was them who were trying to protect her. "You had us all fooled." JJ laughed again, her body growing tired from the strain of sitting up. "JJ, we were worried that you were regressing; that you were not making progress…"

JJ rolled her eyes, "I can speak," she paused needing to regain some strength, "I heard everything you were saying…" Hotch closed his eyes and nodded. "Hotch," she stopped as the door swung open and Ross walked in with a blanket.

"Look at you!" Ross voice hit a high that neither JJ nor Hotch had ever heard; he rushed over and then stopped as the realization hit him. "Oh. Oh damn." He shook the blanket out before he and Hotch spread it over JJ. "I was told you were intelligent and not to underestimate you; I should have known."

Hotch laughed, "I think Agent Jareau fooled us all, isn't that right?" JJ winked at him and nodded.

"So you can sit up without assistance," Ross arched his eye brow.

"Sort.. of…" JJ shrugged. "Hotch.. helped." Hotch nodded slowly.

"How long have you been sitting up?" Ross glanced at the clock.

"About six minutes." Hotch answered proudly. "Apparently, she is quite capable of many tasks; we just severely underestimated her and what she was up to."

Ross rolled his eyes and then reached behind him and grabbed a wheelchair. "Can you transfer into a chair by yourself?" His voice became soft and sincere, not wanting to pressure JJ if she was not able to do this task yet.

JJ shook her head, "Not.. yet." She explained. "Soon… not… now." And Ross nodded.

"Well, good news is you look great. No concerns with injuries or…"

JJ rolled her eyes, "I.. told you so."

"We just had to make sure, JJ." Hotch said softly before looking to Ross. "Can she be discharged now?"

Ross nodded, "I don't have any privileges at this hospital, but let me see what I can pull." And he left the room without another word.

There was silence for a brief moment before JJ spoke again. Her sentences were still clipped but Hotch knew that would improve as well.

"Hotch… we… have to… talk." JJ grunted in pain, sitting cost her an enormous amount of energy.

Hotch nodded. "Of course, JJ. What do you need?" Hotch was expecting JJ to ask for something, a glass of water or another blanket.

JJ paused for a moment before looking at the door. Hotch immediately got the hint. "Give me one minute." He said before standing up. JJ heard her boss talking to the officer outside; told him to not allow anyone in the room for the next half hour.

And then Hotch walked back to JJ, making sure the door was shut before sitting down next to her. "Alright, its just you and me." He had a feeling he knew what was coming and he was more then ready for it. Ready to hear exactly what JJ had been holding in for so many months.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: PLEASE READ THIS AN! **** This chapter is exceptionally disturbing, I am warning you now. It shows how hard JJ fought until the very end, it describes how horrific the testing was and describes more of what was going on and who was holding JJ. BUT, like I said, this is extremely rough read. I do have a much much more graphic version, but will not be posting it here. If you want that, just PM me and I will send it on. Please do not review and say something about the content of this chapter and how disturbing it is, here is your warning not to read if this stuff disturbs you. I am beyond nervous about this chapter but forced myself to do it. Hell, this is nothing compared to 50 Shades of Grey. This chapter carries a ****HEAVY RATED "R".  Another AN is at the bottom. **

Doc was furious, beyond furious. Maggie had slipped up and slipped up bad. He knew the FBI had caught on and knew they had her in their custody.

"Damn it!" He stood up and chucked his coffee cup at the wall, breathing heavily as it shattered. JJ had pulled a fast one on him and she had gotten him good.

She was able to speak, he knew it, and once she spoke, she would reveal all about Maggie and how he, Doc, still had access to her. She would tell about the cameras and microphones, and she was strong enough now to give plenty more details about her ordeal then when she had first been found.

And she was going to live. She was going to survive and she was going to thrive. And that scared Doc, scared him immensely. He had seen her mad on a few occasions and he knew what she was capable of when she was livid. It never turned out well. His mind quickly flashed back to one of the many times he had encountered her wrath:

_"__Where the hell is she?" Doc was frantic. He had gotten a text from Leaff that their girl had escaped. That somehow, even in her weak condition, she had managed to take out a guard and get out of her locked cell. They had lost track of her instantly. _

_Leaff shook his head, sweat pouring down his forehead. "No idea, sir. We are searching and the compound is locked down. She cannot get out of here…" He paused realizing what he had just said. _

_"__How long has she been missing?" He growled, stepping into the cell room where JJ had been held._

_"__At least an hour that we know of," Doc's cheeks flashed red with anger. "We had put her back to bed around 11:45, the guard was in place. We came back to check as we always do and noticed the guard on the floor and the door open." Doc groaned. This was bad. Very bad. _

_"__Did you check the cameras?"_

_Leaff nodded again, "We saw her leave the room at 11:56," Doc checked his watch, it was now 1:30. She had been missing for close to two hours. Fuck. _

_Doc drew in his breath, "When we find her, we GPS her, got it?" It was not something he ever had done, but had kept the device and chip in cases just like this. "We cannot afford for something like this to happen again; find her and we will deal with her." He knew she hadn't left the compound, she couldn't have. There were too many security measures in place; she would need a scan card to get out of any door; the compound was designed in a way that anyone not familiar with it, would easily become dizzyingly lost. She was in the compound. Somewhere. _

_Leaff nodded and began walking away, a taser in his hand. Leaff knew once they found her, that she would be in a hell of a lot of trouble. Doc was livid and he knew the guard was out of a job. _

_"__C'mon JJ, don't do this," Leaff spoke loudly, trying to draw the blonde from her hiding place. He cared for her, she had become his assignment, his sole focus during his shifts. He felt as if he knew everything about her; was usually with her except for some of Docs more… intimate procedures. And when those were done, Leaff would be summoned in and gently remove the restraints before wrapping her in a warm blanket and taking her back to the cell. He never asked what happened during those sessions, but he knew it was violent as JJ would scream as she was taken into the room; she was typically bleeding by the time it was over. And Leaff never asked, he never wanted to know. _

_One of those sessions had occurred this morning and Leaff had thought that JJ was out cold; the guard sure did. Leaff had gently laid her down on the bed and walked out of the cell, shutting the door behind him. And as he thought back to the memory, something red on the floor had caught his attention. Tiny red droplets. Blood. _

_He smiled, relieved that most likely, he would be the one to find her. He knew how to hold her and not get hurt, he knew how to restrain her without risking her breaking any of his bones. He knew she was capable of that. _

_"__Good girl," he cooed, following the trail. And then he stopped. No. JJ was exceptionally intelligent, she would not have just let them find her that easily. It was a trap and he smiled again. He would not follow the trail and he reached for his radio to alert the rest of the team of the trap. But as his hand reached down, he groaned with realization that he had left his radio back in the control room. He rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, heading back to the control room. _

_Doc huffed as he became angrier and angrier; he was angry at Clyde and Leaff and livid with the guard who had been taken out by a petite, sick woman. He took a deep breath, working to calm himself down and remember what his therapist had told him; to use those wonderful coping skills. Stopping, Doc closed his eyes and practiced his calming thoughts before recentering himself. _

_It worked; he wouldn't murder JJ once he found her. He would make her pay, but he wouldn't kill her. Yet. _

_And then he saw something on the ground; red droplets. Blood. And he smirked before grabbing his radio and speaking into the piece. "I think I found her, hallway three, corridor two," he whispered, knowing a security team would be there momentarily. _

_"__JJ, come on out sweetheart," He cooed, a smile on his face. "You cannot go anywhere, we have you." He grabbed his scan card and swiped it against the card reader before hearing the telltale click, allowing him access to the room. And then he stopped; something was not right. He walking further into the vacant room, another exam room. "C'mon, JJ. We are done playing games now." His voice became colder as he ventured further into the room. "JJ…"_

_It happened in a second, he heard footsteps and then felt something being wrapped around his heck and pulled tightly. Panic immediately overtook him as he clawed at the cord that was strangling him. He fought and reached behind him to shake her off, but she was quick, a lot quicker then he was. He was able to get a hand free and instantly pressed the emergency button on his radio. _

_Within seconds, Doc heard the door being slammed open, heard shouts and screams and suddenly was able to take a deep breath as JJ was ripped from him. Doc bent forward, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath._

_When he looked back up, he saw three guards holding JJ down on the ground; she was still fighitng. Still struggling, still trying to bite and spit. _

_"__You…" Doc coughed eyeing JJ. "Are in a lot of trouble." He glared at her, watching as the fight continued. "Take her to exam four." He ordered to one of the guards._

_"__No!" JJ screamed and began fighting harder. She knew what exam four was used for and she despised going into "that" room. "No!" She somehow got her leg free and slammed it into the groin of the largest guard who collapsed instantly in pain._

_"__Doc?" One of the guards reached into his belt, waiting for instructions. _

_"__Jennifer," Doc hissed, watching as she nearly took out yet another guard. "You will stop fighting us or you will be sedated." He warned, growing tired of this cute game. _

_"__Fuck you." JJ spat, bucking her hips to get another guard off. One of the guards mistakenly reached over her to pull her sleeve up and exposing her arm. And as he reached over, JJ took her chance and bit down hard. The guard screamed in pain and hit her hard in the face to get her to let go. He pulled back and groaned as he saw the bloody mess left. _

_Doc watched, stunned. JJ was fighting, still fighting, even after nearly a year. And she was incredibly strong. _

_"__Boss?" Doc looked up to see one of the guards struggling to restrain JJ. Doc didn't want her sedated, he wanted her wide awake for what was to come; he wanted, no, he needed her awake for her punishment. _

_JJ was not wearing down and Doc was almost frightened to come near her and knew that the security team was getting pissed. She had taken out three of their men and was on her way to the fourth. _

_"__Do it," Doc nodded at his lead guard. "JJ, last chance. Stop fighting." Doc warned, knowing full well she wouldn't._

_It happened quickly, the guard shot the taser straight at JJ, the leads piercing her skin. "Clear away!" The guard ordered and instantly, all hands were removed from JJ and she tried to sit up. _

_Instantly, a buzz of electricity shot through her body and JJ fell backwards as a wave of pain hit her. "Are you done fighting?" JJ heard Doc ask. _

_"__No.." JJ gasped. Her body pleading with her to stop fighting. But it was a lie, she couldn't fight anymore; the effects of the taser had caused significant pain and the adrenaline had pumped out of her body. _

_Doc laughed as he looked down at her, "I think, my dear, you are." He smiled and nodded to the guard to go ahead and handcuff her. "Exam four." Doc repeated before turning on his heel and leaving the room. _

_He huffed loudly before walking into his office. This was a damn mess; he knew what he was about to do could jeopardize the validity of his procedure from this morning but he didn't have a choice. He scanned his security card that allowed him access to the medical supply closet. _

_The closet was fully stocked, anything he needed was available. If he needed to do emergency surgery, he had the supplies. If he needed to intubate and put a patient on a ventilator, he had the supplies. Medications, machines, he had access to all of it. And while he was the lead physician at the facility, he was nowhere near the top of the ladder. He actually had no idea who was in charge, it had to be someone with unlimited financial resources. Someone who could fund an underground, massive compound complete with imaging rooms, an operating room and multiple exam rooms. The complex housed two control rooms that allowed staff to continuously monitor any patient in their care. Not to mention the absolute security that surrounding the complex; the security that came in handy when their latest victim had tried to escape. Whoever was running the joint had enough resources to provide for a fully functioning security team. And Doc didn't ask questions; he was given full range. Whatever tests or experiments he wanted to run, he had full permission. The only stipulation was he had to share his research with the higher ups. He had no idea what happened after that. _

_JJ was nothing short of a pain in the ass, a challenge and frequently more trouble then she was worth. But, she was also a huge success, after all, she had survived. So, her worth was exceptional. Even the higher ups were interested in her and were planning on a visit soon. _

_He grunted as he searched for the device he needed; he knew he kept it in a secure place; it was for exceptional use only. The entire compound only had one in the entire facility. In the two years it had been there, not one person had ever had to use it. _

_Until today. His fingers ran along the top shelf searching for the small case; he found it rather quickly and stuffed it into his pocket. He heard JJ yelling furiously at the guards and chuckled softly at the fight she was giving the guards. He owed them a few beers after this shift!_

_He grabbed his security card once more and pressed it against a door; giving him entrance to a department that handled technology. One man sat inside, fiddling with a computer._

_"__Ian," Doc barked at the man and held out the case. "I need this activated, immediately." He growled handing the case over._

_Ian nodded and took it in his hands before realizing what it was. "Are you sure?"_

_Doc nodded, "yes…"_

_Ian looked down and then went over to another computer. "Which patient?" He asked._

_"__JJ," Doc replied._

_Everyone at the facility knew her, knew JJ. They had all restrained her at one point or another; many had been injured by her. She was a favorite though and when Ian saw the case, he knew shit must have gone down._

_"__What happened?" He asked, accessing the computer program. _

_Doc shook his head, "she almost escaped."_

_Ian went silent for a moment before whispering under his breath, "damn, she's feisty!" There was silence as Ian worked his magic, and in record time, he handed the case back to Doc. "Once its implanted, it will monitor her location at all times. It has a security code in it that will not allow her to cross certain points in the complex unless someone with a coded badge is near her. If she tries to run again, the chip will catch her and stop her from crossing any hallways. Sort of like an alarm system, an invisible grid is up, like a safety net. If senses her getting close and will arm itself and let us know there is an issue. If she crosses it unattended… well… she won't feel good for a while."_

_Doc nodded, even he was surprised at the technology in his hands. "Thanks Ian," Doc said before turning away._

_"__Doc," Ian called out. "One more thing; you need to make sure that is implanted where she cannot access it at all." Ian looked away, hoping Doc understood what he was saying. _

_Doc nodded again; before heading back towards exam four. When he entered, he saw JJ breathing heavy on the exam table. Leaff was with her now, trying to help her calm down. Monitors had been attached to her chest and Doc saw that her heart was racing. _

_"__Doc," Leaff nodded as Doc stood next to JJ watching the monitors. "She's a bit angry right now." Leaff explained, seeing Doc now wearing his medical scrubs. That meant only one thing, this was going to get messy soon. _

_"__I can see that," Doc smiled before grabbing his chair and scooting near JJ's head. "You ready to calm down yet?" He asked softly, reaching over and stroking her blonde hair away. "You put up a good fight, JJ. You really did!" He held up the small case, "but, we cannot risk you running like that again. We've never had to use this before, so congratulations on being the first." _

_JJ's eyes went to the small case in his hands, not wanting to guess what was about to happen. She had been so close to escaping, so close. _

_"__JJ, you know the type of procedures we do in this room," Doc cooed. "You know what is about to happen, so lets make it easy on the both of us, okay?" He requested, squeezing JJ's hand. "I promise, I will do this very quickly as long as you cooperate. I have to place this somewhere that you cannot remove it yourself; unfortunately, you have proven yourself to be very crafty. That only leaves a few places…"_

_JJ watched as the contents of the case were extracted and then placed into what could only be described as a tube with a plunger on top and a sharp and long needle emerging from the bottom. She didn't have to guess what was about to happen. _

_She struggled again, forced her legs together, anything to prevent this from happening to her. She refused to beg, she wouldn't do it. She continued to struggle as Leaff removed her gown and her underwear, as he refused to give her a blanket, leaving her completely exposed. _

_JJ knew this was going to be bad, she could tell by the way Leaff was looking at Doc and she braced herself for it. _

_"__JJ, I need you to relax for me sweetheart." She heard Doc say as she felt his hands again on her. Instead of relaxing, JJ squeezed her thighs closer and tighter together. "JJ, c'mon now," Doc said, trying to separate her legs to gain access. But she wouldn't budge, it was the last bit of control she had. "Jennifer," Doc's voice was stern now as he again attempted to move her legs apart. She was really trying his patience today. _

_"__No." JJ spoke. "No." She said again, refusing to allow him to do this. _

_Doc huffed and took in a deep breath, it wasn't worth the argument right then. "Fine, JJ. Fine." He stood up and came back with a large needle in his hands. "You really are a pain my ass, Jennifer." He reached over to grab her arm. _

_But she wasn't done fighting just yet; and for the briefest of moments, Leaff and Doc took their eyes off the powerful FBI agent. And she took her chance, adrenaline coursed through her system again and with one fluid motion, JJ reached up and grabbed the syringe before slamming it into Doc's arm and forcing the sedative into him. _

_Doc felt it instantly, heard Leaff shouting before he hit the ground, sleep overtaking him. _

Doc shook his head the mere memory, and that had just been one instance of JJ's resilience. Her resilience and attitude. He distinctly remembered waking up hours later and vomiting everything that was in his stomach. God, it had felt horrible. The sedative had horrible side effects and it was the first time he had felt it. No wonder JJ despised it.

And now, well damn it, now she would talk about everything. She would reveal the research project, the details of the compound. She would be their downfall and if she took them out, if there was even the slightest inkling that she would pose a threat, Doc had been ordered to quickly put an end to her.

And that was working well in the home; when he had complete access to her through Maggie and the numerous microphones and video cameras. And as he groaned in frustration and panic, his eyes flickered back to the screen.

A face peered back at him; before speaking. "You must be Doc," the voice was firm, powerful. A badge was pressed up against the screen. "My name is Agent Hotchner; I am with the FBI." He took a deep breath. "Before we go any further, Will and Henry are in protective custody and are long gone. You will not find them." Another deep breath and the anger in his voice was ever present. "And you will never lay another hand on my agent again."

And Doc smiled, "Game on, Agent Hotchner."

**AN: The practice of forcing GPS into victims of human trafficking is becoming more and more common. JUST FYI; human trafficking victims are being found with tracking enabled chips implanted in them. Its horrific but it is the nature of the crime. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you for all your kind reviews! Just FYI, I am just now getting PMs sent to me back in April of 2019. I have no clue what is going on; if you have sent one and I have not replied, just leave a comment in your review.**

Hotch stood on the airstrip, his hand protectively on JJ's shoulder as the jet was readied. She had a coat and a blanket on but Hotch saw that she was still shivering. He reached down into a bag and brought out an thick jacket, an official jacket with the yellow letters printed on the back side of it.

"Garcia might have stumbled across an extra one for you." Hotch rolled his eyes as he draped the oversized jacket over his agent.

JJ smiled softly and looked at the letters, her fingers tracing them. "I am not FBI anymore, Hotch." She whispered; knowing full well she would never work as an FBI agent again.

"I disagree. Right now you may not be able to go into the field, but I still consider you to be an agent on my team; I am still your supervisor. Not one person has mentioned you leaving the FBI." He explained, looking up as Morgan and Rossi approached them.

He wanted to protect JJ, wanted her to know she was safe, but how could he protect from something so vast? She had reveled a significant amount of information the team had never even considered; and now Hotch realized how much danger JJ was truly in.

This was not just Doc or Leaff. This went far beyond them. And the way JJ described it; they were just pawns. He had stopped her in the middle of her recall, he didn't trust the hospital and wanted JJ as far away as possible before he interviewed her again.

It was Morgan Hotch asked to go with JJ. Morgan and Ross. And only they would know where JJ was going.

"Hotch, where are you sending me?" JJ asked as a cold wind blew her hair.

"JJ, I promise you are going somewhere safe." He reassured as he began pushing her wheelchair towards the jet. "I don't want to tell you yet but…" He stopped and grabbed a pen before turning her hand over and writing the location on her palm. He waited until she read it before he grabbed the hand sanitizer and told her to erase it.

"Seriously, Hotch?" She groaned looking at the location.

"Believe it or not Agent Jareau, it is one of the safest places in the country." He knew she would despise it, but also felt it was someplace nobody would consider looking for her. She was his priority and as soon as he knew she was safe on the jet, his focus would be solely on taking down the group responsible for this.

"Wait, Hotch…" she suddenly looked alarmed.

But Hotch was a step ahead of her, "they are nowhere near you, JJ. Henry and Will are somewhere completely different. I took care of them."

JJ nodded, relief sweeping over her knowing her family was safe. She was silent as the three men helped her onto the jet and get her seated. She was long past holding her pride and easily accepted the help. She knew her limits and didn't waste precious energy arguing with someone about helping when she knew she was not strong enough to do the task on her own. Not yet anyway.

She sat back as Hotch again covered her with the warm blanket and sat down next to her. "I'm escorting you to your next location," He smiled warmly.

"Wow, I get two FBI agents and a doctor?" She joked and Hotch couldn't help but laugh. He was beyond thrilled to have her back.

"Three. You have to count yourself." He encouraged.

"You are coming with me because you want the rest of the information." JJ eyed him, feeling the jet begin to taxi down the runway.

"There is truth to that, I won't deny it."

JJ nodded, feeling exhausted. "Can it wait until we get there?" She yawned. The rocking motion of the jet and the warmth of the blankets, coupled with the feeling that she was safe made her exceptionally tired.

"Of course, do you need anything?" He asked, seeing her eyes shut.

"No, I'm good." She whispered, leaning her head against the window. Hotch sat beside her for an hour before Ross came over and looked at a sleeping JJ and the back to Hotch.

"She hasn't moved, I think she is probably exhausted." Hotch whispered.

"I wouldn't doubt it; go talk with your team. I will stay with her." Ross said.

Hotch nodded, grateful for the doctor.

Quietly, the two switched seats and Hotch stood up to stretch his legs. He scratched his head as he took a seat next to Morgan.

"You want to tell me what has you so rattled?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.

Hotch scratched his head, "She told me a lot more detail; we were nowhere close."

_"__Hotch, please, don't do anything stupid…" JJ warned him, knowing once she reveled more information, her boss would only have a one track mind. _

_"__JJ…" Hotch shook his head, "I am going to bring them to justice; you deserve that."_

_JJ smiled, "Hotch, I know. I know you will, but you need to know what you are up against." She felt a twinge of anxiety about revealing more information; she knew her team would immediately launch into action. _

_"__JJ, we can handle it." He promised._

_JJ shook her head, "Hotch; when they first took me, I knew you were coming. I just knew it. And I fought, I fought them the entire time… I promise."_

_"__I know JJ, we know." He reassured her; gently squeezing her hand. "JJ, we found a room, a bunker where they held you."_

_JJ shook her head, "No, I wasn't there the majority of the time. They had just moved me there a few hours before…"_

_Hotch looked at her, "JJ, we found evidence of blood, vomit…"_

_"__I don't remember much from that room; I remember Leaff telling me that I was too sick and that he didn't want me to die in the compound…"_

_"__Do you remember anything about the compound? What happened there?" His stomach hurt, he knew JJ was about to reveal some horrific information. _

_"__Yes," She nodded. "But before get to that Hotch…"_

"And she told me about Maggie and Doc; she told me about the microphones and cameras. She begged me to hide Will and Henry." Hotch sipped his hot coffee and he spoke to Morgan. "Reid and I went over as Emily stayed with JJ." He took a deep breath. "I found the cameras immediately, exactly where JJ said they would be. I couldn't let her come back there…"

Morgan nodded and looked back at JJ. "Damn. She's a bad ass."

Hotch smiled as he turned around to see JJ. "Strongest woman I have ever met."

There was silence for a few minutes before Morgan stood up and walked over to JJ. He sat down next to her and gently shifted her so that her head now rested on his shoulder instead of the window. "She's out cold." He laughed.

Ross nodded. "Her breathing is normal, I've been watching her." He knew they were all on edge, waiting for JJ to become sick again. "She's the most stable I have ever seen her."

Morgan smiled again. "We will get them JJ; we will get them. And you will be there to cuff them when we do."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I did reply to the reviewer who left me a message saying they had PMed me, please let me know if you got it! **

Ross sat across JJ, looking up from his book every once in a while to check on her. They had been in the air for close to four hours and the young agent was still asleep.

Standing up, he grabbed his stethoscope and gently reached over, pressing the tool to JJ's chest. She had always required oxygen when she slept and while Ross was hoping it was simply because of the drugs Maggie had been giving her, Ross soon realized that was not the case. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small monitor before slipping it on JJ's finger and waiting for the result to come back.

"Is she okay?" Hotch asked, seeing Ross' expression.

"Yes, she's fine…" He paused, "her oxygen is a bit low, but it always has been when she sleeps." Ross explained, "at least that's consistent."

Hotch smiled and nodded, it was the truth. He knew what JJ needed and reached into the seat behind JJ before handing Ross the portable oxygen tank and nasal cannula.

"Look at you becoming a medical expert!" Ross laughed, taking the tubing from Hotch and slipping it around JJ's ears before securing the tubing.

"Not even close." Hotch crossed his arms as Ross kept the small device on JJ's finger.

"She just needed a little bit," Ross said, looking at the monitor with the reading coming back significantly improved.

Hotch nodded again, biting the inside of his cheek. "We should be landing in about an hour; there is a safe house that she will be taken to. I made sure it is within a five mile radius of a level one trauma hospital." He hated that he had to do it, but Hotch was not naïve and knew with JJ's complex medical situation, a hospital needed to be within reach.

Ross nodded, "Good call."

Hotch looked at his agent again before lowering his voice. "Are you sure she is stable?" He hated it, hated feeling the anxiety that this could all go south at any minute. Hated that he constantly monitored his phone, waiting on the next call from Leaff. The call that had not yet come.

"She looks pretty damn good, Hotch." Ross whispered; "My main concern with her right now is how do we continue the physical therapy she needs?"

"I have reached out to a few contacts in the city; a therapist that contracts with the Bureau will come to JJ. She is a physical therapist and will be briefed on JJ's condition." Hotch had already thought ahead, had set up everything JJ may need. "Undercover officers have already moved into the neighboring houses and two agents will be stationed outside at all times."

Ross laughed, "They know I'm a good guy, right? The last thing I need is to be taken out by a team of angry FBI agents!"

Hotch laughed, "They know. They know all about you Dr. Ross…."

Ross quirked an eyebrow, "You know what, I don't want to know!" He put his hand up, stopping the conversation. The two men continued to converse, whispering so not to disturb JJ. Every few moments, one of them would glance over to make sure she was still okay.

"Hotch, you know, it wasn't your fault…" Ross said suddenly.

It caught Hotch completely by surprise. "She doesn't blame you in the least…"

Hotch glanced back over at a sleeping JJ, the oxygen tube still gently blowing on her face. "I was supposed to protect her; I sent her there."

_"__Hotch!" It was Morgan and instantly, by the sound of his voice, Hotch had known something was wrong. _

_"__Morgan…"_

_"__JJ. She's gone, I have looked everywhere for her." _

_"__What do you mean she is gone?" Hotch asked, shaking his head in disbelief. He had to have misunderstood. "Didn't I send you both out to the…"_

_"__Hotch man, she's gone. I have looked everywhere for her. I cannot reach her on the radio and she isn't answering her cell; its going straight to voicemail."_

_Hotch turned to Garcia, "Find her cell," He ordered as he dialed JJ's number. Instantly, just as Morgan had said, it went to voicemail. _

_"__Boss, its… I cannot even locate it; it is like it vanished."_

_"__Can you activate it remotely?" He asked, hoping that Garcia had some magic trick. _

_"__I've tried, sir. It's a Bureau phone, I should be able to hack into it, but its not even showing up in our systems." Garica shook her head, her fingers flying over the keyboards._

_"__Morgan, I'm coming." Hotch grabbed the rest of the time and in record time made it to Morgan._

_Morgan waited, he searched the building again and again, he searched the car, the property, he asked some of the neighbors if they had seen JJ. He had looked for blood, clothes, footprints, anything and everything. But there was nothing. His mind raced, where the hell was JJ? _

_He thought back, he and JJ had split up, JJ had gone downstairs and that was it. That was the last time he saw her._

_"__She volunteered to take the basement, she knew I hated them." Morgan said as he explained to his supervisor what had transpired. "I took the upstairs. I was up there for about ten minutes before heading back down. She wasn't up from the basement yet, I called her over the radio and nothing came back; I called her several times… I ran downstairs, into that basement. Hotch; she was just gone…"_

Ross watched as the stoic FBI agent told how he had tried to find her. How Ross could tell JJ's fate was eating away at him.

"We looked everywhere; we tore that place apart, we had twenty agents in there looking for a fingerprint. We found nothing." Hotch said, not taking his eyes off JJ. "We are one of the most elite teams in the FBI; and our own agent was taken from us and we couldn't pull a damn print over what had happened to her. We offered rewards, did press conferences, media interviews, billboards, reviewed countless hours of footage and never had a shred of evidence. We set up a tip line and never got one call."

Ross could only nod, he wasn't sure what to say.

"And then, out of the blue, we get a call."

"That she had been found." Ross finished for Hotch.

"And was not going to survive; but at least she was found."

Ross nodded again, that was where he had entered the story. Had entered JJ's story and how he had ended up working with the FBI. And while he loved the new challenge and working with the team; he would give it back in a heartbeat if it meant that JJ never had to experience this.

"Hotch?" Both men looked up to see JJ.

"JJ, are you okay?"

JJ shook her head, "Hotch, I don't feel well." She whispered, holding her head in her hands. "My head is pounding." She whispered and Ross was at her side in a moment. "I just need some Tylenol," she pleaded as Ross gently lifted her into his arms and moved her over to the couch so she could lay down.

"JJ, can I look you over?" Ross didn't wait for a response, his own adrenaline was kicking in.

"Ross, it's just a bad headache," JJ growled; not wanting to be fussed over.

"I hope so…" Ross replied, taking her pulse and pressing the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Is that the preferred medical way of checking for a fever?" JJ smiled at him, but Ross did not smile back.

"JJ, you have a fever…"

JJ shook her head, "I am fine, Ross. You and Hotch piled me up with blankets, I was burning up."

Hotch stood back, his heart racing at the thought of what could be happening. They had not received a call from Leaff… would JJ get worse before the call came?

"Ross. Please. Tylenol." JJ tried to sit up, but Ross held her down.

"Are you nauseas? Dizzy?" He asked, worried.

"No!" JJ shouted. "I have a damn headache." She growled getting frustrated; her patience was wearing out. "I swear, get me the damn headache medicine or I will crawl over there and get it myself."

It was Morgan who stepped forward, a bottle of water in his hands and two Tylenol. "My dear," he bowed, and handed over the water. "You okay with this, Ross?"

Ross looked to JJ and then back before nodding.

"Thank you." JJ sighed, taking a sip and swallowing the pills. "It's a damn headache," she mumbled, laying back down on the pillow. She waited, closed her eyes and waited for the medicine to kick in.

It had to kick in, right? This was all it was, a headache, right? And in that moment JJ realized something. That she knew she had severe PTSD from what she had gone through but now, now with the reactions of the team, she was wondering if they had it to.

It took twenty minutes but her headache melted away and she sat up; only to meet the eyes of Hotch and Ross. "I'm fine."

Three hours later, Hotch pushed JJ's wheelchair into the safe house; the house that had been swept multiple times already.

"You have a full refrigerator and I made sure the house was accessible, met all the ADA requirements!"

JJ smiled, "Aren't you thoughtful." And then she paused. "Wait a minute, Hotch." She looked around and saw Morgan and Ross. "These two are the ones going to be taking care of me? What about if I need a shower or to change my clothes or help with…" She looked down, almost embarrassed.

"JJ, girl, don't worry…" Morgan tried. How had they not thought of that.

Ross smiled and looked down at JJ. "I'll help you JJ. There is nothing you have that I haven't seen before. I am not sure if you remember but when you first landed in my ER, you really couldn't do much for yourself then; we had to do everything for you. So you are already way ahead of the curve."

JJ laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine."

Hotch rolled his eyes as Ross escorted JJ into the bedroom to help her get into the large bed; the needed medical supplies already placed in the room. He sat down on the large couch and grabbed the remote before turning on the television. He was just watching one of the baseball games when his phone buzzed.

A text from an unknown number. Hotch looked towards the master bedroom, nervous about JJ's earlier headache before opening the message

"Bellevue, Washington. We know she's there. By the way, she doesn't react well to Tylenol. Tick tock.- L"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Nice long chapter for you; yes, another disturbing chapter. If you have sent me a PM in the last week, I think I have responded to everyone, but am not getting any responses back...**

Hotch sat in shock at the message on his phone. How in the hell could they know? How could they know JJ was in Washington. Only a handful of people knew; and every single one of them he trusted. Ross would be the only slight outlier but he had fought continually to save JJ's life.

But then again, so had Maggie. Or so they had thought.

And Hotch began second guessing himself; second guessing his decision to bring Ross along.

Jumping to his feet, he swiftly walked into the room where Morgan, Ross and JJ were gathered in. JJ was smiling, talking and smiling as Ross and Morgan joked about something with her. It just didn't fit, none of it fit… not Ross.

"Morgan," Hotch nodded his head, gesturing for Morgan to step outside.

"I think you are in trouble…" JJ giggled.

"Always am princess." Morgan replied, reaching down and gently squeezing her hand before following Hotch. Morgan expected his boss to lead him away from the bedroom and Ross and JJ, but instead, Hotch stayed exactly where he was. Morgan followed Hotch's gaze and saw it fixated on Ross.

"Hotch?" Morgan lowered his voice, trying to figure out what was happening. Hotch didn't say anything, instead, he slipped Morgan his phone.

Morgan looked at it curiously, and then read the message. He didn't have time to say anything before Hotch began speaking. "Nobody knows we are here, Morgan. Will and Henry have no clue where she is; the team does not know." He paused momentarily, "Garcia knows…"

Morgan shook his head. "Hotch, we need to send this to…"

"She already has it Morgan; Garcia is already working on it."

"We need to move her," Morgan took a step forward but Hotch reached out to stop him.

"We need to figure out who is working with Doc; someone tipped him off where we were headed." They couldn't just keep moving JJ around; and while she was doing exceptionally better, she was still considered a high risk and complex care patient. Constantly traveling was exhausting for him, for JJ however, it had to be dangerous.

"Who knows we are here?" Morgan asked, looking from JJ to Hotch.

"You, me, Ross, Garcia. The agents that moved in next door and the ones at front don't even know JJ's story. They think they are here protecting Ross."

There was silence for a moment before Morgan spoke again, "you don't think…"

Hotch didn't answer for a minute; he didn't know what to say. Instead, he stood and watched JJ's body language towards Ross, how gentle Ross was, how he helped JJ with some of the simplest tasks. But he was also reminded of how he had been so wrong about Maggie. "JJ doesn't seem nervous around him; she lets him help her."

Another pause and this time Morgan took a deep breath before speaking. "We need to tell her Hotch. She deserves to know." He glanced back at JJ who was working to transfer herself from her chair to the bed; Ross standing protectively by her side.

Hotch nodded in agreement, he didn't want to do it but couldn't think of any other option. "We need to get her back on the jet; I don't care where we go Morgan, you and Garcia set it up. We need to be in the air in two hours."

"Are you two going to tell us what has you so upset?" It was JJ, her voice startled both of them.

"What makes you think we are upset?" Morgan replied, walking back towards her.

"Uh, really?" She glared at him. "My legs may not work well right now, but my brain still does." She looked back and forth at her two team members, both working hard to cover their worry. "What happened?" Her voice dropped looking between the two. "Hotch… Will and Henry, are they?"

"They are fine, JJ. They are fine." Hotch reassured her. He walked over to her and Ross. "JJ, we need to move again."

"What? Why?" Ross stood up, looking back and forth between the two.

"He found me, didn't he?" JJ asked, looking Hotch straight in the eye. Hotch couldn't reply, he didn't know how to reply. JJ took a deep breath.

"JJ, only a handful of people knew where you were going," Hotch explained. "You didn't even know until we were on the airstrip." JJ nodded; a flicker of a memory coming back. Something to do with Doc and Leaff…

_JJ was in pain; a lot of it. She closed her eyes as Doc finished what he was doing and snapped off his gloves. She heard the door open and Leaff's heavy footsteps. _

_"__She should be out for a few hours;" Doc said as Leaff draped a soft blanket over her and quickly undid the restraints. He gently rubbed her wrists, knowing they had to be hurting her. "The medication makes her pretty tired."_

_Leaff nodded and gently, carefully lifted JJ into his arms. Doc was right; she was sound asleep, the side of her face pressed against his chest as he carried her down the hall and into her room. Using his scan card, he opened the door and walked into the small room, placing her down on the bed. He grabbed another blanket, this one that had been in the warmer, and wrapped it around her, making sure she was warm. _

_He didn't say anything as he stepped out, only looking towards the guard and nodding. _

_JJ waited, waited until she was sure Leaff was gone before opening her eyes. She shook in pain but knew she had a chance right now. She had seen one of the doors to the compound left open and had already developed a plan in her head. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and ran her hand alongside the railing of the metal bed, and she smiled. One of the bolts was loose and even with her body screaming at her to stop, JJ musterd the strength to unhing a bar from underneath the bed. She took a deep breath before pushing herself up and walking to the door. She knew how it worked now; all she had to do was knock and the guard was enter. _

_"__What?" He asked._

_"__I need water." She replied. _

_"__You have water in the pitcher by your bed." He geastured to it._

_JJ shook her head, "It's empty, you all won't even trust me to handle a pitcher. You bolted it down."_

_The guard eyed her, "damn straight we don't trust you, you have proven yourself more than capable of using anything as a weapon."_

_"__Can I get some water, I am thirsty" JJ huffed._

_"__Fine." The guard walked in and JJ slipped the screw between the door, stopping it from closing. She waited until his back was turned before slamming the bar into the back of his head. He fell face first instantly. JJ ran over and grabbed his key card from his belt before running out the door. _

_She was free. Aderaline coursed through her as she tiptoed around each corner, watching as the staff spoke with each other at the stations. Her made her sick to think this entire operation had been going on for years and nobody had any clue. The sophiscation, the power of it was maddening. And JJ told herself over and over again that somehow, she would survive this. _

_And now was her chance. _

_She had a key card, a clearance. A way to freedom. And she knew how to get out of the compound. She had just made her way, three doors away from freedom, when the alarm went off in the compound and radios began blaring. She knew it was about her, that they had discovered her missing. _

_Taking a deep breath, JJ grabbed the card and swiped it against the reader, instantly the door opened and she scrambled inside. She stopped briefly at what she saw; at least four computers but one of them had her name on it. It was blinking red, showing the door to her room open; a video stream showing multiple men in her room._

_"__Damn…" JJ whispered to herself; she had no clue about this. No clue she was being streamed into a room. _

_"__JJ…" She heard Leaff calling her and turned around, the room had a small closet. But she didn't need that; now was not the time to hide. But then, his footsteps faded away and JJ reached for the computer, hoping to somehow send a message to someone… anyone that she was alive. Frantically, she grabbed the mouse and tried to exit the feed; but a message box popped up asking for a password and JJ knew she didn't have the time. Doc was coming, she heard his voice and knew she had one more chance._

_Looking around the room, she grabbed the first weapon she could and backed into a corner, waiting for the door to open. Seconds later, it did and JJ took her chance. _

_It happened in seconds, she wrapped the mouse cord around his neck holding on for dear life as he swung her about and slammed her into the wall, trying to dislodge her. _

_And then it was all over; JJ felt the hands of the guards tearing at her, pulling her off and away from Doc. And she screamed, she screamed and fought, kicking and biting and hitting. She heard voices, heard Doc and heard the words exam four._

_And her fear increased significantly. No. She refused to allow this to happen again. And her fighting grew more intense; and she knew it was worthless. She was not getting out of this. But she still fought._

_She fought for herself, for Will and Henry and her team. Her team that was coming at any minute to pull her away from this hellhole. And suddenly, she felt a horrible pain rush through her and she couldn't fight anymore. She knew she had been tased. Breathing heavily, JJ was lifted to her feet and walked out the door. _

_She felt her knees give way, the effects of the taser ravaging her already weakend body; the aderaline now wearing off._

_"__Get off me," she growled as one of the guards lifted her to her feet and scanned his card, focing her into the exam room. _

_The rest happened quickly; she was not sure entirelty what happened but found herself restrained to the bed, with nothing on and Doc yelling at her. Showing her something in his hands, a chip… something about a tracking device and her heart sped up again as she realized what was about to happen. She fought again, using any remaining strength to defy Doc._

_And suddenly he walked away, only to return with what JJ knew was the sedative. She bit her lip and waited. Leaff had only restrained one of her arms; the other one was free. She waited and timed it and as soon as Doc brought the needle down, she grabbed it and slammed it into his body; watching as he fell to the ground and the needle was ripped away from her. _

_She felt Leaff grab her arm and force it into a restraint. "Oh God, JJ, what did you do?" He asked, panic rushing over him as another doctor and nurse rushed in, checking on Doc._

_"__He deserved it!" JJ shot back, a smile creeping over her face. "You all deserve it."_

_"__JJ…" Leaff shook his head, knowing she would be disciplined for this. "JJ, they will just call in another doctor to do this procedure." He warned._

_And that was exactly what had happened. Another doctor JJ had never spoken to or seen came in an hour later; he fought her briefly and then did as Doc had promised would happen._

_"__She'll need to be restrained for the next day; the tracker is placed, but she really cannot be moving much for a bit. I'll take the stiches out in two days." And he had left._

_JJ looked to Leaff as he shook his head, "I am so sorry, JJ." He said softly. And all she could do was glare at him as horrific cramps shot up her body. _

"JJ?" She heard Hotch's voice and instantly snapped out of the flashback. "JJ, are you okay?" He asked, he had been trying to get her attention for nearly a minute.

"Yes.. I…" She was at a loss for words.

"JJ, do you know how they knew you were here?" He whispered.

JJ bit her lip; she knew exactly how they knew but the sheer thought of it was beyond embarrassing. And she knew if she mentioned it, she would be immediately sent back to the hospital where more people would touch her; surgery was inevitable once the chip was discovered.

And JJ shook her head. "No."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I had a realization hit me the other day and it made me smile. I love this story line and will continue it; this will be a long story. If you must know how JJ will end up, just send me a PM!**

Doc sat in the tech room, Ian and Leaff flanked on each side of him. Each man silent as Ian typed furiously on his computer. "How did she get away?" He asked, not looking at either Doc or Leaff. "I thought I had set up everything in that house. We had cameras and microphones everywhere…"

Doc took in a deep breath, "It's Jennifer, we underestimated her. Again."

Ian shrugged, "I placed twenty seven cameras throughout that home; thirty five microphones. I am not sure how we missed that she was up to something." The tech said, still frantically typing at his computer.

"It happened fast; she took down Maggie pretty quickly…" Doc explained, looking over Ian's shoulder.

"Just like she did you, huh?" He couldn't help but laugh.

Doc did not respond, instead he looked at the computer hoping Ian could tell him something, anything. "Do you have her or not?" He growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Looks like she is in the air, somewhere over Colorado. I'll be able to give you a more definitive location once they land." Doc nodded, relaxing a bit.

"What else can you do? We cannot just have her moving around; once we contact them and let them know we know where she is at; they will move her again."

"Ah," Ian held up his finger and grinned, "that's where our higher ups and their unlimited financial resources come in. Once she gets settled and we have a lock on her, I can rewire the grid we had set up at the compound. Well, technically, it wasen't around the compound, its around her."

"Want to get on with the story?" Doc pushed.

"Remember that GPS Dr. Lacey placed inside her? Well, that's how we are tracking her."

"I well remember the incident." Doc replied, growing angry.

"I can just essentially hack the device and set up a new barrier. She might feel like she has the flu for a few days because the chip is rewiring the coordinates."

"What happens then?"

"We set a perimeter, whatever you want. If its outside the house, not outside the city, within a certain mile radius. We can do whatever we need; the moment she crosses the barrier, well, like I told you before, it takes her down."

Doc smiled. "Do it." Maybe his life would be spared, maybe the higher ups wouldn't kill him.

"What is the distance on the radius?" Ian asked, adjusting a formula on his computer.

"Let's do eight miles; give her a false sense of hope." Doc grinned, "Leaff will send the message in a minute, they will try and leave and then realize they can't."

"That's how it works. We are set, just let me know. She'll start feeling like shit within five hours; she'll have no energy, feverish, you name it."

Doc paused. "They'll rush her to the hospital…"

"And you think Agent Hotchner is going to let them admit her in this situation? Hell no; he'll have Ross taking care of her. They'll think she is safer at the house."

"They still think she is going to get sick because of us? Leaff nodded. "Do they not understand we cannot control that?" Doc asked.

Leaff smiled, "Hell, it got me out of prison didn't it? What is the harm in lettingthem think that for a bit? We have the FBI at our mercy. We call and tell them to give her a certain drug and they give it to her. The only thing that may happen is they force her to relive her medical trauma. Over and over again until we can get her back. Eventually, she give in and respond to you; she knows how to reach you. And she will let you know when she is ready to come back to us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

JJ knew something was off, her body was aching terribly. "Ross, I need to lay down for a little bit." She told the experienced doctor. "My headache is back." She brought her hands up to her head, "I think it's a migraine." She wanted to throw up; the nausea was intensifying at a terrific rate.

"Alright, I think the jet got delayed because of mechanical issues, why don't you try and sleep for a bit?" Ross stood up, helping JJ with the oxygen cannula. "One day, you won't need this," He promised, but JJ did not speak, she just sighed and laid back down on the pillow, falling asleep quickly.

JJ woke with a start, sweat was pouring down her neck and back. She need to vomit but as she struggled to sit up, the dizziness came and she felt herself tipping over to the side. She couldn't stop herself the dizziness and nausea combined made it hard to sit straight up and she rocked to the side, and unable to stop herself fell off the bed and hit the ground hard. Instantly, she cringed, her arm hurting from where it had collided with the ground.

'Great, JJ, great.' She thought to herself, she tried to push herself back up using the skills her physical therapist had taught her. But she was too dizzy and fell back. 'Damn it,' she thought rolling onto her back. She brought her hand up over her eyes trying to stop the nausea but it wasn't working.

She heard footsteps coming and knew the three men would freak out as soon as they saw her on the floor and would flip out when she began to vomit. She had to convince them it was just a migraine… even though she knew what was happening. She heard a soft knocking before Ross entered the room.

"JJ?" His heart leapt seeing the bed empty and knowing JJ couldn't have gotten out of bed by herself. "Hotch!" He screamed.

"Chill Ross," JJ's voice was low and Ross felt his stomach come back to its rightful location. "I just fell out of the bed…"

Ross rushed over, Hotch at his side. "JJ, why didn't you call for us?" Ross asked kneeling by her, grabbing her arm and seeing the swelling already appearing.

"It just happened, I didn't have time before the Calvary arrived," She said sarcastically. "Ow!" She yelped as Ross maneuvered her arm.

"I'm sorry JJ, but I am worried your arm is broken." He said softly, knowing it was broken. It had just healed from when she had first arrived in the ER with two fractured arms.

JJ shook her head, "It's fine," She pulled her arm away, even though she knew Ross was right. Her arm was broken. "Can you just help me back in bed, I am going to puke…" she stopped herself but knew it was too late.

Ross' expression changed instantly. "Are you nauseated?" JJ nodded, "What about dizzy?" Again JJ nodded.

"Like I said earlier, I think it's just a migraine." She could tell Ross didn't buy it but knew he had nothing else to go on. "And my arm is fine."

"Then move your fingers," Ross replied.

JJ bit her lip, knowing full well she couldn't do it. "I will later."

"Uh huh…" Her arm was not life threatening and Ross did not want to fight her on it. "Let me splint it then."

"Fine." JJ rolled her eyes as Ross gently lifted her and helped her get back into bed. And at the motion, she turned her head and instantly vomited.

"Migraine huh?" Ross set her down and held her hair back as she continued to vomit. He didn't like this, not one bit. JJ nodded her head and instantly regretted it as she vomited again. "JJ…" Ross whispered, rubbing her back.

"Just give me an IV, I already know what you're thinking. I am dehydrated and need the anti-nausea meds…" She pleaded, knowing where Ross was going.

"Do not move your arm," Ross gently placed it down on a pillow. "Hotch, bring that black backpack," Ross shouted. He carried his large backpack with him everywhere; it was fully stocked with everything he needed to care for JJ. He had the FBI emergency medics to thank for that.

JJ could only nod at that point, closing her eyes. Her arm was throbbing, her head was pounding and the dizziness and nausea continued. She rubbed her hands over her face, silently pleading with Ross to give her the medication to stop it all.

She felt the small poke in her good arm and knew Ross had started the IV. "JJ, I am going to give you some Zofran," Ross whispered, injecting the medication into her IV, within moments her saw her relax. "Better?"

"Yes," JJ nodded as the nausea resided.

"I know your arm is hurting JJ, I am going to give you some pain medication too." He didn't wait for an answer before pushing the medication. "It will make you tired, don't fight it." He smiled at her facial expression. "Once you fall asleep, I will splint your arm."

"Whatever Ross," JJ yawned, thankful for the medication on board. Already she was feeling better, and now she was just exhausted. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Hotch stood in the corner, concern evident as he watched Ross start the IV and inject multiple medications into it before JJ relaxed and fell asleep. "Is she okay?" Hotch asked, as Ross stood up and began digging through his bag.

"She claims it's a migraine, and it might be. Everything she seems to be experiencing leads me to think it's a severe migraine. But she fell out of bed and I am pretty sure she broke her arm. She won't let me take her to the hospital, but I can handle it all here. I will just splint it until we can get a hold of an orthopedist."

Hotch looked back at JJ and then Ross, "How did she break her arm?"

"I found her on the floor, she fell out of bed." Ross explained as he gently placed a stabilizers under JJ's arm and wrapped it in a large bandage. "That should hold for the night."

"Ross, are you sure it's a migraine? She looks awful…" Hotch couldn't help the anxiety creeping up inside him.

"No, but she has no other symptoms. We will just keep a close eye on her. I am giving her IV fluids to help with the vomiting and dehydration. If she isn't better in a few hours then…" His voice trailed off.

Hotch nodded his understanding. If she wasn't better in a few hours, then they knew they were dealing with something else.

Ross watched over the next few hours as his patient deteriorated. She was still asleep but she was clearly uncomfortable, tossing in bed as much as she could. Sighing, he took his stethoscope out and pressed it again to her chest, cringing at her racing heart. Her fever was steadily increasing and was now at almost 102. He reached up and adjusted her oxygen level, forcing the nasal cannula to force more air.

"Ross?" Hotch asked, seeing the concern in Ross' eyes.

Ross shook his head, "Has Leaff responded yet?" He was concerned, very concerned.

And all Hotch could do was shake his head as his agent continued to toss in the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Its a creepy story, very creepy. Think XFiles and Blindsopt. **

"Ross, what do we do?" Hotch stood beside the experienced doctor. He had been keeping an eye on the clock and JJ. And he wasn't a doctor but he knew she wasn't improving.

Ross shook his head as he looked over JJ. She cheeks were red with fever. "We need to get the blanket off of her; I've already given her meds for the fever. I don't want to give her anymore."

Ross was worried, Hotch could tell. "Can you take care of her here?" Hotch asked, helping Ross untangle the blanket from around JJ.

Ross took a deep breath. "As long as she doesn't get any sicker, then yes. The last thing I want is to take her to the hospital. She doesn't need to be exposed to that." He paused, "But Hotch, she cannot fly like this. I don't know what's going on yet, but my concern is her headache and now the fever. Putting her on a plane with the increased air pressure could do a lot of harm."

Hotch nodded but another concern hit him. They knew JJ's location, somehow, Doc and Leaff knew where she was. He rubbed his eyes, "We cannot leave her here, Ross." He replied, weighing the options. Leave JJ here and risk exposing her to the men responsible for this; or risk putting her on the plane.

"What do you propose I do?" Ross hissed, pointing down at JJ. "In case you haven't noticed, agent, she isn't doing great."

Hotch arched his eyebrow "and in case you aren't aware, there has been a direct threat on her life."

"We've known that for months; we've known they could come back at any moment. You are telling me the FBI doesn't have a plan B in place? Especially considering… this?" He gestured towards JJ. "That you damn well knew she would deteriorate at any minute and that you simply were waiting for Leaff to contact you? What happened to being proactive instead of reactive?"

Hotch was livid, "You knew she would deteriorate, and all you can do is frantically pace the room and order she not get on a plane?"

JJ heard the two men arguing, arguing over her. If her eyes were not closed, she knew they would have seen her roll them. She heard bits and pieces of the argument, they were trying to make a decision for her. Not with her, but for her. And it continued to strip away at her independence. She despised it; that she was not involved in this conversation. And she slowly opened her eyes to peer over at the two men, their argument growing more heated.

"Can you two please keep it down." She finally spoke, making sure her voice was heard.

"JJ." Both men stopped bickering and came to her side.

"I'm fine," she whispered, hoping they wouldn't question her. "I'm just tired." And her body ached.

"Stop JJ," Hotch ordered, "we know you are sick, I don't know why you are bothering to tell us you are fine…"

If JJ was angry before, Hotch's statement just made it exceptionally worse. Her throat hurt, her head was still pounding but she forced herself to sit up. "Because I am! I probably caught something somewhere, its flu season isn't?" She asked, looking over at Ross who nodded. She took a deep breath, knowing they were just trying to take care of her, "Hotch, I'm sure it's the flu."

Hotch swallowed, "JJ, what if…"

JJ shook her head, "Hotch, if it was them, it would be tremendously worse. I know how it works, and this isn't it." She reassured him. "I wouldn't be able to talk, I wouldn't have the strength to sit up." JJ reached over to grab Hotch's hand. "I know you both are worried, but for once I need you to trust me."

Hotch looked at her, "Of course we trust you JJ, why wouldn't we?"

"Because apparently, you and Ross are arguing over the best option for me; but neither one of you thought it was important to consult me." She pointed out and laughed inwardly at the look on their faces. "And yes, I heard it all." She coughed, her lungs hurting.

Ross and Hotch exchanged looks. "You're right JJ." Ross consented trying to hide his concern at the cough. "JJ, are you hurting anywhere?"

"No." She replied quickly. "Quit trying to change the topic."

Hotch couldn't help but smile; JJ was back. "We were discussing if it would be a better idea to move you to another location or keep you here. We know Leaff knows where you are; but Ross is worried about letting you fly with your current… condition."

"Flu Hotch, I am convinced it is the flu." JJ reminded him.

"I will leave that up to Ross," Hotch replied. "JJ, we need to figure out what to do."

JJ nodded, shivering. "Where did my blanket go?" She asked, looking around the room for it.

"I confiscated it," Ross smiled. "I'll give it back once your fever is down," He grabbed his thermometer and stuck it in her ear, "which appears to be happening," He sighed in relief. "It's not great but its better."

"I told you so." JJ reached for her blanket, grabbing it back.

"JJ…" Hotch pressed, wanting to know her thoughts on staying or leaving.

JJ nodded, knowing what her supervisor was waiting for. She weighed her options; she knew Doc would find her wherever she went, at least here she was somewhat settled. And if she was honest with herself, she felt like shit. Even the thought of getting on the jet made her want to vomit.

And she knew one other thing. She was done being afraid of him; she was ready to take him down. "I need to stay here," she replied, seeing the relief in Ross' expression. "Hotch, Ross can handle the flu. And I know you already have a security team outside." She coughed again as her body ached.

"We will stay here, JJ." Hotch consented reaching over and tucking the blanket around her body; he felt her fever through her clothes. "Do you promise me?"

JJ knew instantly what he was asking and she nodded. "I promise Hotch; I promise its nothing but the flu."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the higher ups who walked into the compound; four of them all led by one person. And as they passed the staff, a silence fell over them. The staff stood in respect until they disappeared down the hall and into the IT room.

"Do you have her back yet?" The person who was clearly the lead asked. They sat down, looking at Leaff and Ian. Doc was nowhere to be found.

"No, but we know where she is. Bellevue, Washington." Leaff replied.

One of the men nodded. "We have a compound near that location." He looked over Ian's shoulder at the data filtering in. "She has a fever?" He asked.

Ian nodded, "she's fine, it'll blow over in a few days."

The leader smiled, "Good. But we have another problem." She took a sip of her water. "It's time to get rid of Doc; he failed and now our main success is free and improving." He turned to Ian. "Get rid of him. Dr. Bryant is now in charge. He has been reading over her chart and file; he knows all about her and where Doc left off. She has never seen Bryant before, she cannot identify him. This ends now." The leader stood up without another word; her directions very clear. "I want her back within the compound within two weeks. You do whatever you need, but by the next time I am here, I want to have a long conversation with her about what's to come. She isn't getting away with this." And with that, she turned and left; her own security team following her out.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: To my "guest" reviewer, thank you for pointing that out and I completely get your point! However, JJ always has her reasons :) Another chapter should be up tonight**

JJ cringed in pain; the pain was intensifying at an alarming rate. And now she was scared. The feeling brought back memories of Doc and what he had done to her; those procedures in that room. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the pain not wanting to alert Ross and Hotch to what was transpiring. But as the pain continued race though her abdomen, JJ knew she was going to have to say something. She needed help, this was too much.

She had a vague inkling of what was going on; she knew what was going on. A young man had come in and explained to her exactly what had occurred when she had knocked Doc out with his own sedative.

_"__JJ, wake up sweet girl," JJ woke up to Leaff speaking to her, rubbing her shoulder. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open, finding herself in one of the recovery rooms. She was now familiar with it; knew Leaff would remove the IV before grabbing a wheelchair and escorting her back to one of the locked rooms. _

_"__I'm going to be sick," she warned as a sudden wave of nausea overtook her. Leaff reached over and quickly rolled her onto her side, holding her hair back and rubbing her back._

_"__Okay, shh, its okay," He reassured, hating to see her so sick. He waited patiently for the vomiting to subside before gently rolling her back to her back. "I'll get one of the nurses in here to get you some nausea meds; I'll get you in a hot shower after. Sound good?"_

_JJ could only nod as she heard the door open and knew without a doubt it was one of the nurses. "JJ, Leaff let me know you were nauseated. Doc said I can give you some meds, okay sweet heart?" JJ opened her eyes to see the woman grabbing her IV tubing and sending a liquid into it. "There you go, should start feeling better really soon. Just rest for a bit."_

_JJ didn't reply, she didn't say anything as she felt Leaff slip the blanket away from her before replacing it with a warm gown. "Once you get out of the shower, I'll get you something warmer to wear, okay." He paused, "Are you going to be able to stand in the shower?" Leaff looked her over and knew without a doubt, she couldn't. "Never mind, don't answer that. I think a sponge bath will be better; we can wash your hair and then you can sleep the rest of the day." He stepped away for a moment before coming back with a wheelchair. The motion of being picked up made JJ want to vomit again. Her head felt like lead as Leaff pushed her down the crowded hallway, multiple staff members smiling at her as she passed them. Soon, JJ heard the sound of the door unlocking and the smell of one of the recovery rooms. _

_"__Let's get you into bed," Leaff cooed as the door swung open and another nurse walked in, snapping on his gloves. _

_"__Hi JJ," he said softly, "You don't look like you're feeling great;" He reached over and helped Leaff with the tubing before transferring her to the bed. JJ closed her eyes again, wanting nothing more then to fall asleep. _

_"__Dr. Lacey had to come in and complete the procedure." She heard Leaff say, feeling his hands on her. _

_"__I heard," the nurse replied, "we were warned to keep her sedated and restrained for the next few days while she is with us." _

_'__Well that makes sense,' JJ thought to herself, it explained why she was utterly exhausted and had no energy. She jerked suddenly as she felt a sponge on her neck but relaxed when she realized it was only warm water. _

_Leaff and the nurse were still sponging her down when she heard the door open and more footsteps. "Is she aware?" A new voice asked._

_"__She's awake if that's what you mean." The nurse laughed. "She is just a bit out of it."_

_"__That's fine." There was silence for a moment before JJ heard the sound of a stool moving over towards her. "JJ, open your eyes." The man commanded. "JJ, I will not play with you, open your eyes or you will be hurt."_

_And JJ, not wanting to feel anymore pain at the moment, opened her eyes to see a man no older then twenty five staring back at her. "Good girl. JJ, I need to explain what Dr. Lacey just did."_

_"__I know what he did." She replied back. _

_"__No, you need to know the extent of it. After your earlier escaped, Doc wanted to make sure you couldn't hide again. He was panning on implanting a GPS device in you; but you decided to fight and took him out. Dr. Lacey took over and I am happy to report the procedure was a success." He suddenly pulled out a laptop and showed it to JJ, as well as an ultrasound wand. "Now, watch what happens when I activate it." He pressed the wand down on JJ's pelvis, maneuvering it until he heard a click and a long beep. Instantly, JJ jumped. "And now its activated," he smiled, showing JJ the laptop again. "See this little dot," He pointed to a red dot on the screen, "that is you. Now, do you see the green lines right here? That's a barrier we have set up, if you cross that without one of us, you will regret it. Remember that little shock you just felt when I activated the chip? Well, if you go past those lines, that shock will be a hella lot more powerful and will drop you. Do you understand?"_

_JJ stared in him, "You put a GPS in me?" She growled._

_"__Yes, we did." He stood up and began to walk away before turning back to JJ. "by the way, just so you don't get any ideas; this barrier isn't permanent. I can adjust it at any time, and you will know because you will feel that lovely shock."_

_And with that, he left the room. _

The flashback ended as quickly as it had arrived and JJ wiped the tears from her cheeks. Now she knew why she was in so much pain, why she felt horrific cramps and why there was blood. And she knew she had to give in; she had to tell Hotch.

Hotch stood in the kitchen, sipping his coffee. He had just gotten off the phone with Emily, Maggie had given them nothing. He had just sat down when he received call from one of the agents posted outside.

"Hotch," He answered instantly, looking out the window.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Sammer. We have an unidentified subject walking the block. Subject is an older white male; he has walked around about six times and nobody has reported seeing him before."

"Do you have him?" He asked, walking into JJ's room and making sure she was still asleep.

"No sir, he seemed to have vanished. We are looking for him though. We wanted to confirm he was not with your party."

"No, he isn't'" Hotch replied hoping this man was just an innocent neighbor. If it was, he was about to be in for a surprise when he was ambushed by a few federal agents.

"Got it sir, we will be in touch."

Hotch didn't like this, not one bit. First JJ's headache and flu symptoms, the text from Leaff and now this. It couldn't be a coincidence. He picked up his phone and called the agent back, requesting another agent to stand at JJ's window. Something was up.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Major science fiction here :) but also a HUGE MOMENT.**

Hotch checked his gun, making sure it was loaded; and he did two more tasks. He was going to be prepared, he was going to make sure JJ was safe. From one of his bags, Hotch pulled out his Kevlar and slipped into it; he was prepared to fight for JJ.

"Whats happened?" Ross appeared from the kitchen, seeing Hotch now dawning the vest and looking as serious as he had ever seen him.

Hotch didn't answer but instead reached into his bag and pulled out two more identical vests. He tossed the larger one at Ross, "put that on." He ordered, fearing that if someone was targeting JJ, they may target the one person who was helping her thrive.

Ross lifted an eyebrown but did not question Hotch and did as he was told. "I need your help," Hotch grabbed the second smaller vest before heading towards JJ's room. "We need to get this on her. She knows how to wear one but its heavy and I don't know that she has the strength to do it herself."

Ross eyed it, "Hotch, this is ungodly heavy and hot. Her fever…"

"I don't give a damn about her fever, Ross. Not right now." He hissed, anger and anxiety coursing through his body. "Right now, I care about keeping her alive."

"They are here, aren't they?" Ross stopped and looked out the window. "That's why there is a guard at the window…"

Hotch bit his lip. "I don't know how they found the exact location; Leaff only mentioned the city, not the exact house. I still don't know if its him outside, but I want to be proactive." He paused again. "I don't know how she is going to react."

He reached JJ's door and knocked on it before entering, not waiting for a response. "JJ…" He stopped for a brief moment before rushing over. It was apparent she had been crying, and as he got closer, he saw blood on the sheets. For a brief moment, he was worried he had been too late.

"Hotch." She whispered. "I'm hurting." She admitted, "I'm hurting a lot." She arched her back as another wave of pain hit her. She couldn't do it anymore; couldn't do it by herself

"Okay, okay, Ross will take care of you. What is hurting?" He asked, seeing Ross walking towards them. "JJ, I know you are in pain right now, but I need to get this vest on you," He held up the Kevlar. "Ross will help with the pain, I'll handle the vest." He knew she was in significant pain when she didn't fight him, didn't ask questions but just nodded.

"JJ," Ross bent down in front of her, his heart dropped as he saw her expression. She was in horrific pain. "I need you to tell me where you are hurting?" He looked her up and down and paused when he saw blood staining the sheets. "JJ…" He didn't want to do it, knew JJ wouldn't allow him to do so, but he was out of options.

"Ross, I need you to hold her up," Hotch ordered, as he placed the vest over his agent's head. "JJ, almost done." He promised and as soon as Ross helped her sit up, Hotch grabbed the straps and velcroid them together, securing the Kevlar. "Okay," Hotch nodded at Ross, helping JJ settle back down.

She was shaking with pain at this point and she knew Leaff and Ian had to have done something. There was no other explanation; "Ross…" She whimpered in pain, hating to ask for help, hating to look so helpless. "Please… help me."

Both Hotch and Ross looked at each other, concerned. JJ was the last person to ask for help, let alone cry in front of them and then beg for it. Something was clearly going wrong.

"JJ, I have to get you flat on your back," Ross warned. And then suddenly, they heard shouting outside, shouts of "FBI" and commands for someone to get on the ground and then gun shots. And Hotch was conflicted.

"I've got her," Ross nodded for Hotch to go and without hesitation, he grabbed his gun and ran outside. A team of agents had their guns out all pointing at a man on the ground, blood pooling from his head.

"What the hell happened?" Hotch asked, seeing the man. An older white man…

"Sir, he approached the house and refused to listen, wouldn't stop. He pulled out a gun and we had no choice." Hotch looked down and saw a whisky bottle in the man's hands.

"Did he say anything?" Hotch asked, not holstering his weapon.

"He kept muttering the word, leaf." The agent responded. Hotch didn't say anything, but watched as the team searched the man. He froze when one of the agents pulled something from the man's pockets; a picture of JJ in one of the treatment rooms in the compound. She was unconscious as the man in the picture stood over her, a tool and a needle and a smile plastered on his face. The man in the picture matched the man now dead on the ground. Hotch didn't say a word as the agent turned the picture over and saw the handwriting. "Say hello to Doc, say goodbye to your agent."

And then he heard Ross yelling for him and without a second glance, Hotch raced in followed closely by three agents.

"She won't let me touch her until she talks to you." He paused, "She wants to tell you something but you need to do it quickly, her blood pressure is skyrocketing, I think its from the pain." He looked back at JJ concerned as she shook with pain. "I don't care what you tell her, but she needs pain medication. I cannot figure out what is going on until she talks to you."

Hotch nodded, something in his gut telling him he knew what this was about. "Easy, JJ. I'm right here." He said softly, sitting down next to her. She looked at him, then back to the four agents who now stood in her room, two at the window and two at the door. "JJ, I need them in here right now." Hotch said softly, "trust me JJ," he used her words against her from hours ago. "Please JJ." He reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"Hotch…" JJ bit her lip unable to shake the pain. Another jolt went through her abdomen.

Hotch looked at her, then back outside and where Doc now lay. "JJ, how did they find you?" He knew, he knew this is what she was trying to tell him.

"GPS." She replied. "There's a GPS."

Hotch's eyes went wide. "Where?" He was livid, he was worried and livid. She had known, she had known that they could locate her and mislead him. But she was in pain and that took precedence more than anything. "JJ. Where is the GPS?"

JJ bit her lip hating that she had to do this. She shook her head. "I think.." She lifted a shaking hand and placed it low on her pelvis.

Hotch's anger faded in an instant. "JJ…" He stood and asked one of the agents to grab Ross. "JJ, we have to get it out of you." He hated what that might entail but knew they had no options.

"I know." She replied. "Do it here." She said.

"What?" Hotch shook his head, there was no way that was going to happen. "JJ, you need a hospital."

JJ shook her head, "No, Hotch. I can't. Ross can do it."

"I can do what?" Ross entered the room, looking between Hotch and JJ.

Hotch crossed his arms. "Agent Jareau reveled that a GPS had been implanted in her," he couldn't keep some of the spite of his voice.

"Christ JJ!" Ross rushed over, "JJ, is that why you are bleeding so heavily?" JJ nodded. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"No!" JJ shouted again. "Ross, please. I don't want anyone touching me right now, especially like this. I know they'll ask questions, they'll admit me and there will be people in and out of the room for a long time. It'll be a security… nightmare." She hissed as more pain rocked through her.

Ross licked his lips. "JJ, I'm not qualified to assess this." He whispered.

"Doc wasn't either." JJ responded. "Ross, its you or nobody." And as another wave shot through her, Ross was faced with the horrible decision.

"JJ…" Ross stared at her, "you can feel that?" She shouldn't, not with her paralysis from the waist down.

"Yes, Ross. I can feel it." She growled before realizing what it meant. But it also meant she would feel when he removed it. Ross didn't have anesthesia. "Ross… they can control if I breathe or not." She paused again, remembering the conversation Doc had had with her.

_"__Listen JJ," He spoke to her, "That chip is so much more than a GPS. It essentially can send shock waves to your spinal cord, we can paralyze you through it, we can turn it off and on. That lovely fall you took a few weeks ago messed up your spinal cord but one of our doctors is a neuro surgeon and fixed you up; he was able to reprogram that chip so that it now acts in a multitude of ways. If we turn the setting on, you will be able to somewhat move, you'll never walk again though. But at least you can feel… something." He smiled as he looked down at her. "If you are a good girl, we will keep it off. But you have to listen. And if by some miracle you ever make it out of here alive, I don't recommend removing it. Because then I guarantee you will never move again; that chip is stopping the advancement of the spinal fracture. If its moved, you don't move on your own from the neck down; you don't breathe on your own. The only hope would be having one of us reimplant it; and I know you don't want to experience that again. _

"Jesus," Ross brought his hand to his forehead as JJ finished explaining what had occurred. He stopped and turned around. "JJ."

"You cannot take it out Ross," she replied licking her lips. "It has to stay." And another shot of electricity shot though her and there was nothing they could do. And in the corner, Hotch clinched the picture of Doc, watching as the medical examiner loaded the body into the van.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: IMPORTANT! Please don't flip out when you see a certain part in this chapter... just keep reading. Also, huge revelation at the end of this chapter :)**

Ross was exhausted; JJ was stable, the pain medicine she had finally consented to had seemingly done its job hours after the pain had started. Ross had been exceedingly careful with the dosage, nervous about giving her anything. It was a gamble to put more drugs in her system at the moment, but the pain she was experiencing took precedence and he had to do something. Saying a silent prayer as JJ's body shook with pain, he injected the liquid into the tubing and watched. It took less then two minutes for it to work, the shaking stopped and Ross heard her able to catch her breath. He sat with her as her body relaxed into the bed and he released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "JJ?" He whispered, seeing her eyes shut. She didn't respond and Ross smiled slightly, the pain had receded enough that JJ was able to get some rest. The other side of it was that it knocked her out and she would be out for several hours.

"How is she?" Ross jumped at the sound of Morgan's voice.

"Much better I think; where's Hotch?" Ross looked around.

"He is outside with the other agents;" He didn't go into detail. "Look, JJ is asleep, I will sit with her, why don't you go and get some rest." Ross opened his mouth to protest but Morgan was a step ahead of him. "I am going to sit right here, if anything goes wrong, I will come and get you."

Ross nodded and with one more glance at JJ, he headed out and towards his room. He didn't even have time to change before he fell into bed; hoping for a peaceful night's rest.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when he heard a panicked voice shouting for him. "Ross! ROSS!" He jumped out of bed and rushed down the hall, towards Hotch's voice.

"Hotch… what?" He looked over and to his horror saw JJ violently seizing.

"What happened?" He rushed passed Hotch and to JJ, quickly removing the blanket and sheets from her. "Hotch, what happened?"

"I don't know!" Hotch replied, "She was talking and then said her headache was back again, next thing this is going on." Hotch watched helplessly as JJ continued to seize; his mind flashing back to when this had happened in the hospital.

"How long has it been going on?" Ross asked, digging in his medical bag for medication to stop the seizure.

Hotch shook his head, "Maybe three minutes?"

"Damn it," Ross said as he found what he was looking for and unwrapped it before taking the pill between his fingers, "It's okay sweetheart," he said softly, placing the pill between her cheek and gum, "that's it, it's okay." He rubbed the side of her mouth dissolving the pill and watching JJ. It didn't work, he had to go to plan B. He reached into his bag again and pulled out another medication. "Pray this works, I can't give her anything else. I need you to hold her, don't restrain her, just hold her while I roll her on her side." Hotch nodded and helped Ross roll JJ, the seizure still going strong. He watched as Ross gave the suppository and prayed. Prayed it would stop. "Hotch, call 911, she needs to get to the ER." Ross rolled up his sleeves, grabbing his bag again. He knew this was bad, very bad and getting worse. "JJ, c'mon," He grabbed her arm and skillfully started an IV; knowing what could come next. And as his hand held her arm, he noticed the fever. She was burning up. "what the hell?" He whispered to himself, grabbing tools from his bag and placing them where they needed to be. As soon as the oxygen saturation device was clipped to her finger, it began alarming. The reading was blinking in red, a reading of 82, far too low. "Hotch, we need them here now!" He screamed, panic quickly arising in his body. Panic and guilt, guilt that he had given her pain medication just hours before and now she was heading back into critical condition. He shook his head, powerless until they got to the ER at that point, the seizure was still going, still violently happening despite two rescue medications. Brain damage was a real possibility at this point, brain damage and cardiac arrest. And JJ was rapidly heading towards cardiac arrest. Ross briefly debated just placing her in the SUV and driving her there himself, the SUV was equipped with lights and sirens.

And just as he was about to lift her up, the seizure began to slow down. "There you go," Ross whispered, his voice shaky. He glanced down and saw her fingernails blue, her lips blue and he already knew what was happening. He checked her pulse and yelled for Hotch again, as he started CPR. "JJ, c'mon!" He begged as he pounded on her chest, "Not like this…" He said, but he knew. He knew deep down it was over and after four minutes of CPR, he bowed his head, collapsed to the ground and sobbed. She was gone; she had fought so hard and was suddenly gone. And at the minute he knew he never wanted to practice medicine again.

Ross shot up in bed, gasping for air. His shirt and pillow were drenched in sweat but he didn't care; he shot out of the room and down the hallway, ignoring the calls from Hotch.

Ross turned the corner and rushed into JJ's room before stopping and putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Ross?" Morgan stood up and walked towards him. "What's wrong man?" Morgan placed his hand on the doctor's back, concerned.

"JJ. Is she okay?" He panted now realizing it had been a horrible nightmare. He stood back up and walked over to the bed needing to see that she was asleep. He reached down and pressed his fingers to her neck and grabbed the oxygen saturation device, slipping it onto her finger. The machine reading came back at 92; and Ross nearly collapsed onto the floor.

JJ was okay, she was doing well. "Has she been asleep?" He asked Morgan.

"Yeah, she hasn't woken up at all; she's been mumbling a few things but that's it. What's wrong with you?" Morgan asked again as Hotch walked in.

Ross shook his head, "Bad nightmare."

Morgan smiled, "Yeah, we all have those about her," He nodded towards JJ. Ross stood up and pulled a chair up next to the bed; he was not leaving her side again for a long time.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hotch stood in the medical examiner's office, waiting for the doctor to come in. Morgan was with JJ and Ross; the house surrounded with even more security now. And Hotch wanted to move her, desperately wanted to move JJ; but after the detailed information she had confessed, he didn't know what to do. He needed Garica, he needed Reid; he needed his team. And he needed the body of the man laying on the slab in the morgue to be alive. He needed him to tell him how to save JJ. Because Hotch had come to the horrible realization last night after seeing the pain his agent was in, that he was helpless. This couldn't be done without extensive help from numerous agencies. But then JJ would need to be exposed to all of those interviews and he knew how private she was about what had occurred. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Ross had reveled to him the implications of the GPS device the previous night and the probability of it controlling her paralysis.

_"__I've never seen or heard of anything like it, Hotch. But she has been right about everything before; unfortunately, I am sure she is right about this one." Both men remained silent for several minutes before Ross spoke again, "It would explain why she was suddenly in so much pain; she was able to feel everything below her waist for the first time in months; and apparently the only reason she could was because someone activated that chip."_

_Hotch nodded but even more concerns hit him, "but why would they have activated it? They already knew where she was, what was the point?"_

_"__Besides continuing to torture her?" Ross said softly, "maybe to remind her that they are still there."_

_Hotch took a deep breath, "JJ knows; JJ knows why it was activated. She just has to tell us…"_

"Agent Hotchner?" Hotch was brought out of his memory by a man dressed in scrubs walking towards him. "I'm Dr. Simon, I was told you would like to speak with me?"

Hotch stepped forward and shook the doctor's hand. "The man that was brought in last night; we need whatever information you can get."

Simon nodded, "I am just about to being the autopsy, is there something you were looking for in particular?"

Hotch thought back to his numerous interviews with JJ. "I need to know if his nose was broken within the last few years."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Only four miles away from the safe house, the leader walked into the compound. She smiled as she approached Leaff and shook his hand. "Wonderful job, Leaff. Doc has been neutralized, the FBI has his body." Leaff nodded, proud of his sniper training. "Has Dr. Bryant arrived yet?"

"Yes ma'am, in the conference room. Would you like me to take you to him?"

The woman nodded and followed Leaff as he scanned his card giving him access to the hallway; another scan allowed the two into the conference room. A man and six security guards sat around a table, all looking at a screen hanging on the wall. The woman frowned as she saw the picture, the picture of the one person who had ever escaped. The woman who could bring down the entire operation. And there would be hell to pay; after all she was being paid high dollar to manage the project. The project that was being paid for by the intelligence agency of her county's sworn enemy. And it had been going on for years; different research projects, but this one had been a resounding success. So much so, that the intelligence group was planning to come and visit; and she would get an even bigger bonus provided she handed JJ over. And she didn't have her. JJ had escaped with pivotal information, and now she had not only the small group looking for her, but an entire intelligence agency desperate to find her. The FBI didn't stand a chance protecting their so called agent; after all, they all knew JJ would never be a field agent again. Hell, they knew she would never walk again.

As the door opened, and the woman walked in with Leaff, Bryant looked up before smiling and reaching out his hand. "Wonderful to see you again Dr. Cruz."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Y'all are amazing; I cannot thank you enough for your support of this story and your reviews! They make me smile and make me want to continue writing! I wake up a lot from PTSD nightmares and will check to see if I have any new reviews; if I see one, its like a wonderful distraction from the nightmare :) So thank you! And yes, CREEPY chapter**

"JJ?" A knock at the door brought JJ's attention; Ross had just finished helping her get dressed and settled into the wheelchair.

"Come in, Hotch," Ross called back, grabbing a jacket and helping JJ put it on.

"Its not cold, Ross." JJ rolled her eyes, wishing more than ever she could dress herself.

"It's 47 degrees outside, Agent Jareau. I would classify that as cold." Ross replied back ignoring the eye roll he got. "And I think Hotch would agree with me."

Hotch forced a smile before moving towards JJ. "How about you and I go talk somewhere?" He asked softly, hating to have to interview her again. JJ looked at him before looking down briefly, and nodding. "Morgan will be with me, Ross." Hotch explained, grabbing the handles of the wheelchair. "We will be back soon."

JJ didn't speak as Hotch pushed the chair into a separate room of the house; Morgan was already there. "There's my princess!" Morgan smiled, walking over and gently hugging JJ. "Garcia told me to tell you that she sent you a gift in the mail."

JJ rolled her eyes, knowing Garcia, it could be anything. "Lets get this over with," JJ said, looking at both men. Her voice went flat and she wouldn't look them in the eye.

Hotch took a deep breath, he had numerous questions to ask and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. However, he wanted to make sure it was done correctly so that they wouldn't have to do it again.

"JJ, are you aware of what transpired last night?" Hotch asked softly.

JJ's eyes shot up, "What do you mean? The pain? I explained it to Ross…"

"No, not the pain." Hotch interrupted, his heart sinking knowing now that JJ had no clue.

JJ looked from him to Morgan and then back again and panic took over. "Will? Henry?"

"No. No, JJ, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Hotch wanted to kick himself at the realization of what he had just done.

"They are fine, JJ." Morgan took her hand in his and rubbed it. "Rossi is with them; they are as safe as safe can be."

JJ took a deep breath before looking to both men. "Promise me they are safe. You cannot let them end up like me. Hotch, they cannot end up where I was."

Hotch nodded. "JJ, Rossi, Emily and I are the only people who know where they are at; they are completely safe." He reassured her. "JJ, once Garcia secures a line, how about you get a quick moment to talk to Will?" He offered. JJ needed it, he knew that; she needed something at this point.

JJ nodded, hated to feel as if she was being bribed like a small child. "No. I cannot risk them at all," She shook her head, forcing herself to remove any emotion from it. She needed to keep them safe. She HAD to keep them safe; and she knew she would return to Doc in a heartbeat if it guaranteed her family was never touched. And she knew that there was a chance that would be the case; deep down she knew that was what would happen. "What do you want to talk to me about, Hotch?" She asked, the shaking starting again.

Hotch watched it , hating that she was shaking. He had spoken with Ross about it and it was Rosie who came up with the diagnosis.

_"__PNES, or psychological non-epileptic seizures. It's her body and mind's way of releasing extreme stress; we cannot stop them but therapy will help. It's not hurting her; but when you see the shaking, that's what it is. Ross cleared her of any neuro seizure activity; we just need to help her get through this." Rosie explained, "In JJ's case, you'll see tremors in her shoulders; it looks like she is shivering. Just let it happen." _

And that was exactly what was happening now, the tremors had already started. She was already anxious. Taking a deep breath, Hotch lowered his voice, "JJ, I just need you to tell me everything, okay? Tell me the truth; give whatever you details you can. Please don't be embarrassed, you know we won't think any less of you." He urged and JJ nodded.

"What happened last night, Hotch?" She asked softly.

"A man approached the safe house; an older white man. He was immediately surrounded by agents but refused to comply with their commands. According to the team outside, he kept mumbling the word leaf." He watched as JJ took in a deep breath, "JJ, he wouldn't stop…" JJ nodded, knowing what had happened. "Once he was down, one of the agents searched him and found a photograph. It was of you and the man deceased on the ground." He pulled out his cell phone and hesitated before handing it to her. "JJ, do you know this man?"

Her eyes flickered down and within seconds, she averted her eyes. "Hotch…" She shook her head and Hotch pulled the phone away.

"JJ, is this who we think it is?"

She swallowed and nodded, "yes, that's Doc."

"He's dead, JJ." Hotch said softly, hating seeing the anxiety taking over his agent. JJ nodded, not saying anything. Hotch was silent for a few moments before continuing with he questioning. "JJ, we need to know more about the chip and GPS." She shook her head, desperately not wanting to go there. "JJ, why did they activate the chip?"

JJ averted her gaze for a brief moment before pushing herself forward. "Hotch, I have to protect you," she whispered. "If I reveal any more information, they will make sure…" She shook her head again. "I can't Hotch."

Hotch looked back at Morgan, his heart breaking more. "JJ, we've worked together for years; we have to find the people who did this to you."

JJ closed her eyes, "Hotch, you have no idea what you are up against."

"Then tell me, JJ! Tell me how to help keep you safe!" His voice rose. "Tell me what to do so you can start to live again. Tell me so that we can end this." He wanted to reach over and shake her, shaking sense into her, but knew better then that. "JJ, you are an FBI agent. You are still an FBI agent, an member of my team. You are a mother and a wife, a friend, a daughter, you are so much more than what they took away."

JJ looked up at the lights, silently praying that the tears did not slip down her cheeks. She had been a powerful FBI agent, she was trained not to cry; she would not cry. She was not a victim, not her. But this memory, this one was hurting, it was causing her heart to pound.

He saw tears starting to form, "JJ, talk to me." He pushed hating to see her so vulnerable. "JJ, how was your spine fractured?" He asked, knowing this maybe the rabbit hold that led him to some needed information.

JJ brought her hands up to her eyes and wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape. "I think I fell, " she whispered as the memory slowly flooded back.

_"__I can walk!" JJ shook out of one of the guards arms, "I don't need your damn help." She said, as the guard cuffed her arms behind her. _

_"__Are you sure?" He had asked, not trusting her balance at the moment. She had just had a seizure and Doc had administered the rescue medication; she had woken up hours later angrier then the guard had ever seen her. Doc had reassured the guard that her agitation was a result of the seizure and medication but that was incapable of causing any really harm in her current state. The guard didn't believe that for a second. Her skills were legendary in the compound and it was well known not to ever under estimate her capabilities. _

_"__I'm damn sure." She hissed, trying to shake the guard off of her. _

_He sighed and let go of her arm, taking note to walk right behind her. He followed her silently down a hall, until he directed her to turn left. "Stay there, I need to get the door open." He ordered, he took his hands off her arm to scan his key card; and the door opened. JJ took a step forward and didn't see the stairs; she fell head first down the two flights, landing on her back on the concrete floor. _

_"__Fuck!" The guard had screamed before yelling into his radio for help. He jumped down the stairs before leaning down beside her. "Do not move, JJ." He warned, "JJ, you are really hurt, please do not move." He pleaded, taking his gloved hand and wiping blood away from her forehead. _

_She knew instantly that something had gone very wrong; her head was pounding and there was a slight tingling sensation going up her waist. She wanted to fight, to keep fighting, to run. The guard's gun and keys were dangling in front of her, but he was too far back. She tried to lift her leg to kick but found she couldn't. Had she broken her leg on the fall? No, it didn't hurt… she tried the other leg and the same result. _

_Panic began rushing through her, what the hell had happened. Suddenly, she heard rushed footsteps and the sound of voices. "Roy, what the hell happened?" JJ heard Doc's voice speaking to the guard._

_"__She got into the stairwell before I could grab her, fell head first." _

_"__JJ, stay still for me hon, okay?" A nurse was at her side, running her hair gently over JJ's forehead. "We are going to get you fixed up," She smiled as two more nurses arrived with a backboard and neck brace._

_JJ watched the team curiously, they were worried. She could see that, they were talking quickly. And she heard Doc mention a concussion and spinal fracture. And suddenly, she felt her self being lifted into the air, a team of people walking beside her. She tried to sit up but quickly found herself restrained. _

_"__JJ, stay still." The same nurse spoke softly to her, rubbing her hand. "We need to get you to our emergency room."_

JJ's voice became quieter as she spoke; retelling the story. "I think that's when I became… well that's when I stopped being able to walk. I don't remember feeling much after that." She nearly whispered.

"JJ, you mentioned something to Ross about the chip and GPS, that it can control your movement and breathing."

JJ nodded, "I know it sounds crazy, Hotch,"

_"__JJ, open your eyes," JJ heard a voice, a new voice calling her name. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself in yet another room. "That a girl!" She felt someone touch her arm and she flinched. "JJ, can you look at me?" Her eyes flickered over to the new voice and she saw a young man in green scrubs standing over her. She groaned in pain. "I'll get you some more morphine in a minute, okay?" His voice was gentle, soft. "JJ, I am a neurosurgeon here; you took a nasty fall down the stairs a few days ago. You needed emergency surgery because of the swelling in your spinal cord." He paused for a moment, taking a seat next to her on the bed, "JJ, I did all I could. Unfortunately, your injury was horrific." She looked at him confused, what in the hell was he talking about. "Okay, let me explain this. I was called in three days ago regarding you; Doc reported you fell down the stairs and the CT scan reveled two fractures in your spinal column. We rushed you to emergency surgery, by the time you were unconscious. You were in surgery for close to twelve hours. Doc told me about the GPS and chip that you were given a few weeks ago; I was able to retrieve it and rewire it. This is where its going to get a bit confusing so stay with me. The chip is back in place but has a few more capabilities. The injury was catastrophic and I do not see you regaining the ability to walk again; we will go over those ramifications in a minute but I want you to understand something. You can possibly feel some in the future; the flip side is that in order to do that, we have to turn on the chip. If that chip is on, electrical currents will shoot up your spinal column, it won't be comfortable but you will be able to feel something. This may come in handy if you ever want to use the bathroom again on your own." _

_"__What did you do to me?" Her throat hurt, she knew it was from the surgery. _

_"__JJ, that chip is not active right now. That chip and the GPS are in the same device, however, they can work separately or in tandem. If the GPS coordinates change for example, it'll automatically turn on the chip. It's a technological fail but it still works. We can have both on or one or the other. Do you understand? I gave you a lot of information." He looked down at her, the shock of the information was clearly overwhelming. "We will have a nurse come in once every two hours to cath you.."_

_"__What?" JJ looked at him in horror. _

_The doctor paused for a moment. "JJ, you are paralyzed from the waist down; you cannot control your bladder at all. Not anymore. You have to have a catheter every few hours to ensure you do not get a bladder infection. Eventually, we will teach you how to do it yourself, but for now…"_

_"__No." JJ shook her head and tried to move her legs. Nothing happened. "The chip, turn it on!" She demanded, hoping to feel something._

_The neurosurgeon shook his head and grabbed the IV tubing. "JJ, that chip will cause tremendous pain and put extreme stress on your body. If it runs too long it can quickly put you into cardiac arrest. If you were a good girl and had listened, we wouldn't be in this position. This is your fault and only your fault. We will only use the chip when strictly necessary. However, if somehow you find a way to remove it; you immediately lose any control over your body. You won't move from the neck down, you won't be able to breathe on your own. That chip is the only thing keeping you somewhat stable; that chip is allowing you to breathe on your own. If it comes out, you will be dependent on a ventilator for the remainder of your life. Now, I am giving you some medicine to help you sleep; your body needs to heal."_

Hotch stared at his agent, she spoke so softly and wouldn't meet his gaze. "I shouldn't have tried to get away, Hotch. It is my fault that I am like this."

"No, JJ. It's not." He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Its their fault and only theirs. JJ, you mentioned that the neurosurgeon stated that if they adjust the GPS, it automatically turn on the chip." JJ nodded, "JJ, why would they adjust the GPS?"

JJ took a deep breath. "To trap me here. They put in coordinates for the GPS. If I cross that barrier," JJ shook her head. "If I cross that barrier it'll lead to a massive seizure. And I will not be able to think clearly for a few days. Last time," she paused. "Last time Doc told me the seizure lasted five minutes ; obviously I don't remember any of it. But I do remember waking up three days later; I couldn't breathe." Her shaking got worse, "apparently, the chip sends a shock of electricity up my spine and to my brain; it only stops when the control room believes it has done its job." She looked up at him. "Hotch, please, I don't want to talk about it anymore right now." She pleaded and he nodded. He pledged to go at her pace, and she was clearly asking for a break. He didn't want to put anymore stress on her.

And Hotch couldn't do anything; anything but think of what he could do now. JJ was trapped and there was nothing he could do without putting her life at significant risk. He needed help. It was time to bring in the entire team. But it was also time to give JJ something to smile about.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Yall are amazing, thank you sooo much for the reviews! Again, this will not be a short story and JJ will be in extreme danger soon... just in case you were not aware of that and how I write!**

**All I can say is if you don't like it, don't want to see it, you are under no obligation to read it. :)**

Penelope Garcia had been sitting at her fortress for hours; her mind drifting aimlessly. She wanted her best friend back. No, she needed her back. But she couldn't get to her; Hotch had expressed the severity of the situation and Garcia had backed down.

She had to keep JJ safe. And if that meant not being able to see JJ for however long, Garcia would accept that. Begrudgingly she would accept it, but that didn't stop her from being excited about something! Anything! And so she had taken to shopping online; ordering hundreds of dollars' worth of gifts for her JJ.

She was just looking at how to spoof up JJ's wheels when she heard her boss calling. "Sir?" She asked, her voice shaking. She despised the calls now; any call from Hotch made her shake. Made her ready to do what she needed to keep her friend alive.

"She's fine, Garcia," Hotch replied, knowing it was far from the truth. "Garcia, I need you out here." He glanced back at JJ. "She needs you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She had raced to the airport, hell no was she waiting for the bureau jet to come and get her.

"I need the first flight out to Seattle!" She had slammed down her credit card on the desk, "I don't care what airline, I don't care what class. Just get me there." And the desk agent had come through spectacularly and flashing her FBI badge, Garcia was able to rush through security and towards her flight.

She panted as she boarded, pushing passed grumpy passengers. She looked up and down the aisle before finding her first class seat and squeezing into.

"You made it!" The gentleman sitting next to her smiled, helping her place with four bags in the overhead bins.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Garcia replied, taking a deep breath as she settled into the seat. The plane began taxing just a minute later.

The man laughed, "Something important?"

Garcia smiled, "You can say that! My best friend needs me and like hell I will let her down." She shifted and her purse snapped open, little trinkets falling everywhere. "Damn it," She growled.

"Here, let me get them." The man said, bending over and collecting the numerous trinkets, handing them over. "I am guessing these are for your best friend?" He turned one over in his fingers as Garcia placed them back in her purse.

"Yeah, she got hurt pretty bad and has been down. I ordered those for her a few days ago." She rolled her eyes before reaching over and opening the small jar. "It's apparently therapy dough, helps release stress I think. It is supposed to smell like the ocean!" She handed it back over and the man took a whiff.

"It actually does," He replied, taking the small jar from her hands. "Is it okay if I touch it?"

"Of course!" Garcia gestured to him, "I know how stressful flying can be! I'm Penelope by the way;" she held out her hand as the man shook it.

"I'm Ian. Nice to meet you Ms. Penelope."

Nearly five hours later, Garcia rushed out of the bag claim and into the waiting SUV. "You take me to her right now!" She growled at Morgan. "I need her."

Morgan laughed, "And she needs you."

"Does she know I am coming?" Garcia asked, fastening her seatbelt.

Morgan shook his head, "No, we want to surprise her." He smiled as he grabbed the multitude of bags Garcia had brought with her. "Good lord princess what did you bring?" He groaned as he lifted one of the bags.

"Just some gifts!"

Morgan arched his eyebrow, "Some gifts?"

Garcia shrugged, "new clothes, books, gift cards, fun things. She has to be board out of her mind."

"Oh she is; she keeps asking to leave the house. But Hotch refuses, he won't even let her near the windows right now."

"Oh, that's not good. One of them will have to give eventually; my bet is Hotch gives in the next few days."

"I'll take that bet, he has been excessively protective of her the last few weeks. I think she will give before he does."

"Well that's probably why she needs some cheering up! She went from complete independence to not even being allowed near a window by herself. You know that hurts her." Morgan could only nod, "Hotch also needs to talk to you about something else. Reid will be here soon."

That stopped Garcia dead. "What else?"

Morgan shook his head, "There is another chip but this one is much more sophisticated then any other. Hotch needs your technological excellence and Reid's brain power for…"

"Just take it out of her! It's been done before, why can't we…" Tears formed in her eyes.

Morgan shook his head and grabbed Garcia's hand. "This one is different, Hotch will explain it all."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ian whistled as he stood in line to get his rental car; he had finally stepped up the proverbial ladder and had been invited to the newest compound just outside of Seattle. It happened to correlate to exactly where their current pain in the ass was "in hiding."

He quickly found his assigned car and headed south; his GPS giving him an estimated time of approximately thirty seven minutes. The drive was easy and as he left the city Ian smiled; the compound was close. And while no address was associated with it, Ian had plugged in the address for a small home situated on a small property, the mountains in the background.

It was perfect.

He wasted no time as he parked the car and jumped out, heading straight to the door. He scanned his key card and the door swung open. He read the directions that had been sent to him by text, wandering around the house and into the basement. Ian whistled as he pushed against the basement wall and it swung open; revealing a massive center.

It looked as if it was a fully functioning hospital, although on a much smaller scale. And as he walked down the hallway, he noticed a hallway that had the word "restricted" written on it. His curiosity getting the best of him, he peered in and smiled.

This was a secure room, one where it was nearly impossible to get out of without extensive security checks in place. Dr. Cruz was inside as was Dr. Bryant and a team of security guards. He counted five nurses, all of them looking at tablets in their hands. Medical supplies and medication were being brought in. It was clear that once this person was brought into this room they wouldn't ever leave for any reason. Any procedure, test or surgery would be performed in those four walls. It was being prepared for someone. And Ian knew exactly who that someone was.

JJ would be coming home soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I was inspired to write another chapter tonight; it is short. I wish I could give yall a socially distant apporiate hug, but will give you another chapter instead. I start a new job tomorrow so the story may slow down for a bit but I will try and update multiple times a week!**

Talia Cruz stood in the large room; her eyes narrowed as she searched for any failure in the infrastructure of the room. It had been built within the last two weeks to detailed specifications.

"It's sound proof ma'am, fire proof, flood proof." The engineer explained as Cruz began to walk around.

"I don't give a damn what can or cannot get in; all I care about is that nobody can get out without clearance." Her voice carried an air of power; it let the engineer know that she was indeed in charge.

"The bed is bolted down, it is a one piece unit so that nothing can be taken off of it. The bed is controlled by an app that has been downloaded onto your staff's phones. Think of a memory form mattress; the bed is smart so to speak and will instantly begin adjusting to the needs of the person in the bed. Or, what you decide are that person's needs. As far as security; the door is electrified, nobody can get out without a small device that will be placed on the inside of their shirts. They are able to easily remove it whenever needed but it presents your patient from easily grabbing it. Now, if you will look up, you'll see what looks like multiple vents; and yes it can act as that. However, if you need to sedate your patient and cannot get near them, or if you need to reduce oxygen, pressure, etc, those will allow it to happen. The control center is located outside and I have already trained Ian on how to use it."

"Can she get out at all?" Cruz bit her lip; liking what she was seeing.

The engineer shook his head, "I don't see how, ma'am. The walls are indestructible; the only possible way out would be if she needed a procedure that…"

Cruz interrupted, "Everything will be handled in this room; she will not leave for any reason once she is brought here. If she dies in this room, she is buried in this room. She. Will. Not. Leave." And with that, she turned on her foot and left the room, satisfied at what she was seeing.

She walked through the hallways of the fairly new compound; it was by far the most technologically advanced one they had. It has specific units, specific departments but saw far fewer patients that the other compound. This one was only utilized for those special patients; those that would stick out for a long time. Cruz thought back trying to remember the last patient that forced her to send them here. It had been over five years ago and he had only lasted an hour before his heart gave out.

This compound had been closed since; only to reopen a few weeks ago at Cruz's order. And her team had scrambled but pulled together everything needed. And added more; the room that had been built could act as an operating room, an emergency room and most importantly, a critical care unit.

Because Cruz knew JJ would require critical care and if she didn't behave, she would soon require a morgue. She would not leave this time and Cruz looked down at her watch; she had a meeting with the head of security in five minutes. It was time to come up with their plan on how to get JJ back; and how to get her away from her friends.

"Dr. Cruz," the men stood up as their boss entered the conference room. She nodded at them and sat down, the men sitting down after her.

"Do we have a plan in place?" She growled, seeing documents spread out on the table.

"We believe so ma'am, but it does involve the GPS and that last chip the neurosurgeon placed."

Cruz nodded, "Go on."

This time, another officer spoke up, "We need to induce a seizure. We can turn the chip back on and the longer its on the higher risk of the seizure. Once it happens, it takes multiple doses of a rescue med to get it to stop." Cruz cocked her head, liking where this was going. "Ross won't be able to stop it; we believe they will take her to the nearest ER using their SUV. The seizure will continue; we will make sure it happens at night so to reduce traffic. Mark here," he pointed to one of the guards, "Will be driving another SUV and will wait at an intersection; our other guys will tail the SUV and give details about their location. Mark will accelerate and hit the SUV from the driver's side; we believe given the mathematical formula, the SUV will roll several times and most likely whoever is the car will be knocked unconscious. Mark will be fine as the car is designed to take an impact such as this. Once the collision has occurred, David and Luke will pull in behind Mark and pull JJ from the SUV. Once back inside their car, they will administer the rescue meds to JJ and stop the seizure. Mark is a critical care paramedic and feels comfortable handling any medical emergency that may occur while she is being transported. Once they pull away, we estimate about a forty five minute drive before they arrive."

Cruz's lips twitched up in a smile. The plan was pretty damn perfect. "When do we go?"


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Three in one day, hopefully this will make up if I miss a day this week. This chapter is pure fluff and happiness :) **

*** Also, the book mentioned is ****Love You Forever ****by Robert Munsch**

Garcia laughed as she sat with her best friend in the large safe house. Garcia's presence had instantly brought happiness to JJ. The two women sat in the living room and Garcia had quickly instituted a "no guy" policy; forcing all three men out of the room.

"Thank goodness for you Garcia," JJ smiled.

"How bad is it?" Garcia took a seat next to her friend and grabbed a brush from her bag and some scissors.

JJ laughed, "Are you getting into hair styling now?"

"Well, I picked up a new hobby; I have been told I am fantastic at it. Sit still while I try and fix this." She grimaced playfully at JJ's hair.

"I can brush my own hair Garcia," JJ replied but relaxed as she felt the tech gently run a brush through the tangled locks.

"Oh, I know you can." Garcia laughed as the brush got caught in a large knot. "And let me tell you, you are doing a fantastic job."

JJ laughed out loud, missing her best friend. "I missed you Garcia, I missed the sarcasm; the guys just tiptoe around me all the time."

"They are just worried, JJ." Garcia reassured, "I know its annoying."

"Its beyond that Garcia, they don't even trust take out that's been ordered in."

Garcia stopped brushing JJ's hair before laughing, "Okay, I wasn't expecting that! Now, how much should I cut off?"

JJ shook her head, "How bad is it?"

Garcia paused for a moment, "It could be a double for a tumble weed in a western film."

"They told me it was fine!" JJ replied.

"Yeah, they lied. We will get you taken care of!"

And for the next few hours, JJ and Garcia sat in conversation, talking about everything but what had happened and for that, JJ was beyond grateful. For the first time in months, JJ felt as if things were as they were supposed to do. Garcia trimmed her hair and gave her a mani-pedi. "Girl, this chair..." Garcia cringed at it, "its so boring!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a single playing card and paperclip. JJ could only smile as her best friend attached it to the wheel, "remember when we were kids and we would attach these to our bikes?"

"I remember," JJ responded, looking down at the new accessory. "I'm surprised you haven't bedazzled it yet!"

"Oh that gear is in my other bag," Garcia replied. She stood up and when she did, she accidently knocked one of the heavy bags off the chair and it landed on JJ's foot. "JJ! I am so sorry! I didn't."

JJ shook her head, still smiling. "I didn't feel it." Garcia didn't know how to respond at first but risking it, she pushed forward, talking to JJ like she would have before the "event"

"Yeah, you profilers feel nothing do you?" And to her immense relief, JJ cracked up.

"Its so good to have you back, sweetie." Garcia stood up and then grabbed one more thing. "Don't kill me okay?"

JJ glared at her, "What did you do?"

"I spoke with Henry and Will and we came up with an idea for you. I hope you'll love it, but I know you will!" She handed JJ a small box that wrapped up. Carefully, JJ undid the wrapping only to see a small book.

"Garcia," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw it.

"Open it!" Garcia squealed.

JJ nodded and did so and instantly her breath was taken away. It was the book she and Will read Henry frequently. And as she opened the book she heard Will's voice and Henry's…

"Okay, son, let's read for momma." Will spoke softly, and then Henry's little voice came forward as he read a passage from the book.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be.*" Henry's voice made her hands shake, her little boy's voice. She could hear it and know he was still safe.

"Garcia… I… thank you!" JJ whispered, opening the book to listen to it again.

"You're welcome cupcake. I got one more gift for you." Once more, Garcia opened her bag and handed over a smaller gift.

JJ took it and opened it to find a small jewelry box. She opened it to see a beautiful silver bracelet. "Turn it over," Garcia instructed and watched as her best friend did so. "Those lines right there, there is one on top and one on bottom. And then they intersect, see?" JJ nodded. "Those are Will's and Henry's voices, one of the other techs was able to listen to the book and grab the pitches. He then printed it off and I took it to a friend of mine who was able to transfer it onto the bracelet."

And JJ couldn't speak, all she could do was hug the book into her chest as Garcia slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

"This'll be over soon peaches," Garcia soothed as she held her best friend; tears ran down her own cheeks at the sheer emotion JJ was experiencing. "I promise. We will get them." She paused for a moment and then looking at JJ, "let me rephrase this, I promise JJ, you will get them."

**AN: The next few chapters will be massive, lots of action. If you have ANY requests, you can leave them in the review or try and PM me!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: BIG chapter, thank you so much for your reviews!**

"I don't know how you did it, Garcia," JJ yawned, leaning back against her soft pillows.

"I work miracles sweetie," Garcia replied, helping JJ get comfortable under the thick covers.

"I've been trying for weeks and they won't budge, they refuse to even listen." JJ paused and then opened her eyes and glared at Garica, "what did you blackmail them with?"

Garcia threw her hands up in the air in mock surrender. "I will not confirm or deny that my friend. But we got what we wanted and you finally got to go outside for a few hours of sunshine. I will tell you they were nervous wrecks the entire time, but they'll have to put on their big boy boxers and learn to deal."

JJ laughed and shook her head, "How long are you here?"

Garcia shook her head, "only until tonight, Morgan is driving me to the airport. I wish it could be longer." She said softly, then looked down at her friend who was fighting sleep. "Go to sleep, JJ. I'll see you soon!" Garcia knew she wouldn't get a response, her friend was exhausted. Garcia knew she would be with the energy JJ had expended that day; and while she was doing tremendously better, she still had a way to go in healing. Hotch had warned Garcia that JJ tired out easily and often took a nap in the afternoon. And that was exactly what had happened.

She waited until she was certain JJ was asleep before tiptoeing out the door. "How is she?"

"She's fine!" Garcia laughed, "She just fell asleep, we had too much fun today and apparently she couldn't hang."

Morgan rolled his eyes and Hotch smiled as Ross came around the corner, his phone to his ear.

"I cannot believe this!" He was shaking his head, "What are the odds? Yeah, yeah… let me get back to you, I doubt it'll be a problem but let me verify. Yes, I will call you right back. Love ya too!" Ross hung up the phone before turning to Morgan, Hotch and Garcia. "I have family in town and was hoping I could step away for an hour for lunch?"

Hotch nodded, "You are allowed a break, Ross. Go see your family." Hotch explained.

"Thanks, it's my twin sister and we haven't seen each other in a few months. She's here for a conference and was on a break and decided to call." Hotch raised his eyebrow "I told her I was visiting a friend in the area," Ross waved his hand away. "She doesn't know anything about…" And then he paused

"Ross?" Hotch caught on to the hesitation instantly.

Ross shook his head, "I was going to say she didn't know anything about JJ; but she does. She helped treat JJ at the hospital. You met her early on; she ticked you off!"

"Oh, I remember. Dr. Cruz," Hotch remembered the woman; she was an advocate for JJ, had been following her case from the moment JJ had entered the hospital. She was the reason he had to go to court and get the hospital to wean the sedatives, ultimately saving JJ's life.

"Yep! So, she knows JJ, but doesn't know that I am here for JJ." Ross explained.

"And it must remain that way," Hotch reiterated sternly.

"Of course, Hotch. I would hope by now you would realize I would never do anything to jeopardize her. I am going to go check on her one more time before I head out. I don't expect to be gone more than an hour or so." Ross explained before walking into JJ's room. She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully and for the first time, Ross noticed that her breathing seemed even and stable. His smile grew when he saw she was not requiring supplemental oxygen.

Ross stepped out of the room before turning back to Hotch. "I have my cell on me, if you need anything, just text." And with that, he left the house excited to reconnect with his twin.

He didn't have to wait long, twenty minutes later the two sat at the local coffee shop catching up on life in general.

"How's JJ?" Talia asked casually and seeing the look on Ross' face she laughed. "I mean have you heard from her at all? I know the FBI recruited you to help keep an eye on her but she seemed to have disappeared. I am guessing that's a good sign?"

Ross nodded, "I really haven't heard anything. I guess no news is good news? They know how to get a hold of me if she needs anything."

Talia smiled, "I can only hope she does well in whatever her future might be."

Ross reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Never change, Tal. Never change!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ross entered the safe house just over an hour later before walking straight into JJ's room.

"She's still asleep," Hotch whispered, "I just checked on her. She's fine." Ross nodded before stepping back into the kitchen. "How was your sister?"

"She's great, still the same ol' Tal." He flopped down on the couch next to Hotch, both of them silent as they focused on the baseball game currently running on the TV. They had watched well into the seventh inning when Hotch heard a small whimper. Both men looked at each other before standing up and heading towards JJ's room.

"JJ?" Hotch knocked at the door, pushing it open and turning on the light before walking in. The sight in front of him stopped him cold. JJ was sitting up in bed, shaking, her arms wrapped around her chest as her teeth chattered.

Ross rushed over, "JJ, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing how pale she suddenly was.

"I… don't know." She responded, "I'm just really cold." She whispered, "The pain is back." Ross nodded, "Do you want some pain medicine? It helped last time," He offered, not liking the site of the chills JJ seemed to be experiencing. JJ nodded, "JJ; do you need to vomit?" He knew it before she did, and grabbed the trashcan just as she turned her head. "Alright, you're okay, we will fix this." He whispered, rubbing her back. "Hotch, can you go grab a warm cloth please?" Ross requested. Seeing that JJ appeared to be done vomiting, he helped her sit back up against the pillows. "Better?" He asked, seeing his medic bag in the corner. JJ nodded but didn't speak, her head was pounding.

"Something's wrong, Ross." She groaned as Hotch came back with the warm rag.

"I know, JJ. I am trying to figure it out." Ross replied, pressing his fingers to her wrist and checking her pulse. "Your heart is racing, kiddo." He didn't like this, not one bit. "JJ, what are your other symptoms?" He asked, rolling up her sleeve. He knew he had to be prepared, knew that she could go fast.

"Can you turn off the light?" She asked softly, "it's making my headache worse."

"I need it on for a bit, but you can close your eyes." Ross reassured her, "JJ, I need to start an IV, is that okay?" He didn't wait for an answer but retrieved the supplies from his bag.

"No," JJ jerked her arm back and away from him. "I don't want one."

Hotch and Ross exchanged concerned glances. They both knew she needed the IV but she was refusing and they couldn't force it on her.

"JJ, I will take it right back out, I promise. I want it in just in case I need to get medication into you quickly." Ross reached out to grab her arm, but JJ yanked it away.

"Stop!" She yelled at him and when Hotch reached down to reassure her, she swung at him. "Stop!" She screamed again.

And this time, both men back away. Something clearly was going on; they watched as JJ seemed to become more anxious, sweat poured down her forehead but when she began yelling and fighting at something they couldn't see, both men knew they needed to intervene.

"JJ," Hotch stepped forward, not wanting to restrain her but knowing he had to. He quickly grabbed her hands and held them together, his heart breaking as she began fighting him harder and harder. "JJ, it's me, its Hotch!" He said softly, but it was apparent she wasn't hearing him. "Ross, hurry up!" Hotch said, his concern growing exceptionally.

And then the fighting stopped. "Hotch!" Ross shouted, jumping up and moving around to the other side of the bed; he knew what was about to happen. "Get the blankets off of her, blankets and sheets!" He instructed, already tearing away at anything near JJ.

Hotch didn't need to hear anymore, it was clear Ross was frantic. He did as he was asked and then watched in horror as he saw JJ's eyes roll back and violently shaking begin.

"Damn it," Ross rolled up his sleeves, "Hotch, grab that bag," He directed, keeping JJ's head clear from the bed rails. Without hesitation, Hotch tossed the bag over towards the doctor, "Come take my place, hold her head but do not restrain it." He said, dropping to his knees before digging through the bag. He grabbed a small foil package and held it in between his fingers as the seizure continued.

"Ross, what the hell!" Hotch shouted, seeing Ross not moving.

"I'm timing it Hotch," He replied, "I need to see how long it lasts, I won't let it go over two minutes." And once the seizure hit two minutes, Ross unwrapped the foil and grabbed the small pill, "Alright JJ, you're okay," he soothed, gently opening JJ's mouth and placing the pill between her cheek and gum. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart," he rubbed the outside of her cheek as he continued to watch JJ seize. He saw no improvement; the seizure was now going on four minutes.

"I'm going to try one more option, Hotch. If it doesn't work, I cannot give her anything else and she will need to get to the emergency room." He didn't want it, he didn't want to take JJ to the emergency room but knew that now, most likely, the was going to happen. "I need you to roll her on her side," Hotch asked no questions as Ross gave the suppository, and directed Hotch to roll JJ back on her side.

"Ross, how long does it take?" Hotch hissed, seeing the seizure continuing.

"It should have worked," He shook his head, "Hotch, we cannot wait for an ambulance, I'll stay in the back with her, you drive!" Hotch didn't ask any questions, he rushed to the keys and then to the SUV, holding open the door as Ross ran with JJ in his arms, the seizure continuing.

"Hotch, drive as fast as you can!" Ross said, placing JJ on the bench seat, watching as her finger nail beds began having a blue tinge to them; her lips heading the same color. He rubbed JJ's hands as he felt the SUV lurch forward and heard the sirens blaring and saw the lights bouncing off numerous buildings. "Almost there, JJ. Almost there," He said, looking down at his watch. The seizure had been going on for nearly ten minutes and was showing no signs of stopping.

And then Ross felt Hotch slam on the breaks before feeling and hearing a significant collision. He instinctively laid his body over JJ as the SUV rolled twice and landed on it's roof.

The impact was tremendous. And Ross knew it was only a matter of seconds before he lost conciouness. "JJ…" He whispered, his hand searching for her. She wasen't there and his world turned black.

"Ross?" Hotch shook his head, "JJ?" The impact of the crash had caused his head to bang twice against the window but his seatbelt and airbags had done their job in protecting him. To good of a job; he couldn't get out; he was trapped under the belt and wreckage of the interior of the car.

Ross didn't respond and Hotch knew this was bad; and then he heard voices and for a brief moment, he thought it was the first responders. Thank God.

"She's in the back, grab her and lets go." Hotch heard glass crashing and knew right then what was happening.

"JJ!" He tried to wriggle free to get out of the seat, but he was trapped and he could only watch as three men reached in and removed his agent from the wreckage. "NO!" He screamed as they succeed in getting her loose. He watched as the seizure continued, and watched as the men carried her back to a waiting black SUV.

And he watched as they drove off with the woman he had sworn to protect.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I am so sorry its short, but I was at the emergency vet all evening with my service dog. Thankfully it was just a double ear infection. My poor guy but he will be okay! I only got one review last chapter so please let me know if I am doing something wrong so I can try and correct it. I really look forward to your reviews.**

"Hotch! Hotch, open your eyes!" Hotch groaned as he heard a sharp voice and a rough shake. He knew that voice, he recognized the panic in it and his eyes shot open. Morgan was staring down at him, his eyes full of concern. "Hotch, where is JJ?" Morgan didn't both greeting his supervisor.

"JJ?" Hotch asked, suddenly aware of the pounding headache.

"Yes, JJ. Where is she?"

Hotch closed his eyes, but his brain had a hard time bringing up any information. "She should be with Ross. What happened?" Hotch asked, sitting up and taking in his surroundings.

"Hotch, JJ's gone. You and Ross were found in the wrecked SUV. JJ wasn't there. We searched around the SUV to see if she had been thrown but we couldn't find her." Morgan shook his head, "I need you to think, was JJ in the car with you and Ross?"

Hotch could hear the anxiety in Morgan's voice, "I…" He shook his head and closed his eyes and then bits and pieces suddenly came flooding back in snap shots. "She was, we were taking her to the ER."

"Why? Why did she need the ER, Hotch?" Morgan pressed, desperate to find JJ before things got any worse. Emily and Reid were already on the way to Seattle, ready to join the search. Deep down, Morgan knew exactly what had happened; he knew JJ was already running out of time.

"She was seizing," And as he spoke, Hotch found that the memory was coming back in more clarity. "She said she wasn't feeling well, Ross wanted to start an IV for pain medicine and she began fighting him. She started seizing and Ross kept giving her medicine but it wasn't helping. We were driving to the ER and that's all I can remember." Hotch shook his head, then reached over to the IV in his own arm; without hesitation, he ripped it out and sat up.

"Woah man," Morgan blocked Hotch from standing up. "We have to wait for the doctor.."

"Then get Ross!" Hotch growled.

"Ross is in the room next to you, demanding the same thing." Morgan replied. "Just wait a few minutes Hotch, then we will go get her back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Talia Cruz smiled as she received a text that JJ had arrived. She waited until she knew JJ was situated in the contained room before approaching. The extensive security measures were in place and even Talia had an impressive screening process. It was perfect.

She stood in the corner as JJ was placed on the bed; clearly sedated. "How is she?" Talia asked from the corner, inching forward.

Mark smiled, "She's doing fine; we got the seizure to stop pretty quickly. Had to give a few more doses of the rescue med but overall, I think she is doing pretty well."

"Has she regained consciousness at all?" Talia questioned, looking down at the sleeping woman.

"Nah, it was a pretty violent seizure. I doubt she'll be aware for at least a day, maybe more. We will just keep an eye on her vitals, hydrate her as needed. If I remember correctly, she is pretty sensitive to the seizures and it takes a good day for her to be aware of much going on."

Talia nodded again before smiling down at JJ; she would get her payout after all. And it would be a full payout very soon and the moment she had it, she was heading to Tokyo.

Talia grabbed her own stethoscope before walking over to JJ and pressing it to her chest. "She sounds great," Talia said, "I can at least give my angel of a brother credit for that. If he hadn't worked to save her life, she wouldn't be this healthy when we got her back." She rolled her eyes and pulled down JJ's shirt from the collar. "She needs another port; I am not going to fight her with injections and IVs." She paused for a brief moment before looking at the clock. "Go ahead and bathe her, last thing I want is her getting an infection. Text me when she is out and I will come do the port placement in here."

And with that, Talia turned on her foot and left the room. Exceptionally relieved that the hard part was over. At least for her.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

Hotch grimaced as a sharp pain wrapped around his chest; but he refused to take any of the pain meds the doctor had prescribed for his broken ribs. Not when JJ needed him. And needed him quickly.

And he stood in the exact spot where JJ had been taken from; JJ had been abducted again. Under his watch and the guilt already building was horrendous. A sworn of agents and technicians had descended on the scene and Hotch watched as they meticulously searched the wrecked SUV, looking for any shred of evidence to find their colleague.

And all he could do was stand there; almost in shock. He knew now what had transpired; the seizure had been caused by "them" it was a trap to get JJ out of the house. To gain easy access to her; and it had worked well. His stomach sank further at the thought of JJ waking up and realizing he had failed her. "We're coming JJ," he whispered, "we are coming."

He had been standing near the scene for close to forty five minutes when his phone began to ring; it was Garcia. Morgan must have told her and Hotch knew she would be hysterical. "Garcia," he answered the phone, ready to try and calm her down.

"Hotch! Was JJ wearing a bracelet when you put her in the SUV?" She asked frantically.

Hotch shook his head, "What? A bracelet?"

"Yes, a silver bracelet, did you see it on her?"

"I wasn't paying attention to her jewelry Garcia." He huffed, wondering why she was obsessed about a damn bracelet.

"Hotch, I gave her a gift. She thinks its just a memento from Will and Henry; she wouldn't take it off…"

"Get on with it Garcia," He growled, wasting valuable time searching for JJ.

"The bracelet is another GPS. She has no clue because I didn't want to risk anyone over hearing. I had a feeling they would come back; I gave her the bracelet knowing she would not take it off."

Hotch's eyes went wide and he yelled for Morgan, Emily and Reid to join him. "Is it on?" His heart soared silently thanking Garcia and knowing he would have to give her a raise. Hell, he would pay for it out of his pocket at this point.

"I think so, I am getting a ping from about forty five minutes away from you. I cannot see anything around it but farm land and a small old house."

"Garcia, you…" Hotch shook his head, heading for one of the SUV's. "Garcia, get SWAT and the HRT heading that way; get a medical chopper on standby. We don't know her condition; Ross is coming with us."

Hotch ignored the pain as they jumped into one of the waiting SUVs. "Send us the coordinates baby girl," Morgan spoke, turning on the lights and sirens as he sped down the road.

"Ross," Hotch turned back to the doctor, "We will get JJ out, do not follow us," Hotch commanded, "Our hostage rescue team and SWAT are meeting us there." He paused for a brief moment, "I need you to take care of JJ once she is out. Garcia already has a medical chopper on standby."

Ross nodded, ready for this nightmare to be over. "Hotch, the seizure she had could be devastating. I cannot guarantee she has even come out of it yet;" Ross explained. "Most likely she is still unconscious, or if she is conscious I would prepare for her to be combative and aggressive. " His voice dropped; and his mind began racing. He hoped the seizure had stopped, he hoped JJ was safe but he prayed she was alive.

Ross listened as the team planned the raid, he watched as the skilled group quickly came up with a plan that involved at least twenty over people; a well-coordinated plan that took place in less then half an hour. And he remained silent as Morgan turned off the lights and sirens before pulling up next to numerous other agents.

"Agent Jareau is in desperate need of medical attention," Ross heard Morgan say to the group waiting. "We have a skilled doctor that will attend to her once she is located. There is a chance she will be combative." Morgan warned. "She was last seen wearing black pants and a black tank top. She is not able to move below the waist at this time; she cannot walk. There is also a strong possibility she will be confused and drugged. Agent Jareau was wearing silver bracelet that is a locating device, the coordinates brought us to a half a mile radius right up the street. A small house is located another mile down the road; we believe she is somewhere between the coordinates and the house. The people responsible for Agent Jareau's condition and abduction are violent and capable of anything; they've already attempted to murder two agents." Ross watched as the teams seemed to grow angrier the more they heard about JJ. "We need to find her. Now."

Ross watched as the teams dispersed, multiple members heading in two man teams in various directions.

"Ross, stay here." Morgan commanded, "We need you for JJ;" and Ross nodded, not wanting to piss off any federal agents at the moment.

Morgan began walking, Hotch with him, their guns drawn. They were silent as they walked through the field, each hoping to stumble across their friend; each praying to find her alive.

They had been searching for an hour when a call came over the radio. "Agent Morgan, we need you over here," one of the SWAT officers called before providing the information of their location.

Hotch and Morgan took off running, hoping JJ had been found. But when they came to a large group of agents, all standing, they knew it was one or two things. JJ had been found and not the way they hoped, or JJ had not been found but something pertaining to her had.

"Is that the bracelet?" The agent asked, pointing down to the ground. A small silver bracelet glittered off their flash light beams; Hotch recognized it immediately and his heart sunk again.

Their one hope of locating JJ quickly had just vanished. And they had nothing else to go on. And every agent in the field went silent; they all knew their chances of getting JJ back and just faded and while nobody voiced it, everyone thought it. Getting JJ back was now almost non-existent.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Please don't make me plead for reviews; it won't be pretty. Also, this is the first time I have ever done this in a AN, but JJ will have a happy ending in some form :)**

Reid stood in the safe house, silently examining every bit of evidence the FBI had discovered; from the very moment JJ first disappeared that August day up until now. When she had been abducted. Again. And he didn't know if this was worse or better then the last time. Or just different. The first time they had no clue what had happened to JJ; they had no idea if she was even alive. This time, they knew she was alive, knew who had had her. And they knew what was being done to her.

Reid shook his head, he had to focus on getting JJ back; had to focus on the evidence and not emotion. The Seattle Bureau had sent over as many agents and techs as they could; JJ's case was everyone's top priority. And any evidence found was being processed at a record rate.

But it wasn't coming back fast enough; JJ had already been gone for twelve hours. Reid had heard what Hotch and Ross had described to Morgan as the few hours leading up to JJ's abduction. And it scared Reid to death. A seizure lasting that long, and most likely longer, could only be detrimental. His only hope was that the men who took her wanted her alive bad enough that they administered medication to stop the seizure.

Reid rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, trying to refocus on the amount of information filtering it. What he knew was that JJ had started seizing around 9:30 and that approximately 9:40 Hotch and Ross made the decision to transfer her to the emergency room; they were broadsided at 9:47 by another black SUV traveling at nearly 45 miles an hour. What Reid did have going for him, for JJ was that Hotch had turned on the lights and sirens in the SUV; which instantly activated the dash camera.

The techs had the footage and were cleaning it up; but to Reid, they were taking far too long. They needed to find JJ and they needed to find her soon. He had known as soon as he had heard Hotch that the bracelet had been a dead end and that there was no sign of JJ anywhere near where the bracelet had been found.

He was staring at the area map of the land they had just searched when he heard the door slam open and in walked Hotch, Morgan, and Emily "Garcia has something," Hotch announced.

"Listen up," Garcia took over, "the evidence guys are taking too long so I took over. I have the footage from the dash cam and have sent it to your phones. Lets cut to the chase here, this was one hell of an ambush. As soon as the collision occurred, another SUV pulled up; two men jumped out and knew where they were going. They pulled JJ from the SUV; the picture is as clear as day. It looked like she was still seizing as they loaded her into their SUV. I am working on the plates right now but I got a partial and it looks like the SUV is out of Anchorage and registered to a man named Ian Lytle, I am driving to locate any photo of him and…" She paused for a moment before gasping. "That asshole!" Her voice went from worried to livid in a heartbeat.

"Garcia!" Hotch pressed, "What?"

"Hotch, when I was flying to visit JJ, I… I sat next to him on the plane." There was a brief moment of silence and then the rage came full force in Garcia. "And our Mr. Lytle messed with the wrong JJ." She paused again, "Hotch, I… I think I have his fingerprint. I was showing him some of the stuff I was bringing JJ and one of them was a sort of play dough. He was messing with it; that is an excellent finger print keeper."

"Get on it Garcia." And with that Hotch ended the call.

"Hotch?" It was Ross, his eyes were wide and his hands shaking.

"Ross?" Hotch could tell something had hit the doctor hard. "What's wrong?"

Ross' mouth twitched, "did I hear you say Ian Lytle?"

"Do you know him?"

And Ross nodded, "I think so, he is from Anchorage."

Hotch looked at him and then showed him the picture Garcia had sent over before he pressed for further information. "How do you know him, Ross?"

Ross rolled his neck before answering, "He is my nephew. He is Talia's son."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leaff knew as soon as he got the text what had happened. It was from the men who had been paid to grab JJ and bring her back. If he was getting a text, JJ was back. And his stomach flipped; he had begun to hope that maybe, just maybe, the higher ups would just let her be and move on. That was apparently not the case and as he walked down the secure hallway he hated himself even more than he normally did. He had built a bond with JJ; he had grown close to her, felt protective of her. For the first time since he had become involved with the program, he felt as though he cared about one of them; about JJ. And he was dreading see her again, seeing her subjected to the funded project where she had unwillingly become the center piece. He had fought to keep her alive and when he saw her declining before; he had pleaded with Doc to allow JJ to die in a smaller room, away from the smells and sounds of the compound. Somehow, Doc agreed. And when Leaff checked her pulse he falsely claimed that she was gone, no longer breathing. He waited until Doc and Clyde had left the room before scooping her into his arms and placing her softly in his car. He drove for over an hour before finding an emergency room. He parked and looked for one of areas where he could dump her and know she would be found; but where he could also disappear.

He had licked his lips several times before slipping on gloves and stripping JJ from her clothes and wiping her down to make sure no finger prints were left. Taking a deep breath, Leaff had picked her up in his arms one last time before walking to the dumpster and gently placing her on the concrete floor. His only hope was that someone would find her soon and that somehow, someway a miracle would occur and JJ would be the person to finally take down the project.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Yall! I got more reviews for the last chapter then ever before! I did a happy dance, thank you so so much for them! I don't think anyone gets how much it lifts me up! **

Ross felt his knees give way; felt Hotch and Morgan grab him under the arms and drag him over the couch, helping to sit down.

"Here, drink some water," Hotch offered him a glass, knowing Ross may now have information that could help them find JJ. Ross only nodded and took the glass, slowly sipping the water.

"Thank you," Ross whispered, not able to meet Hotch's eyes. He felt tears form and didn't try and stop them. "Hotch… I had no idea," he whispered, his mind racing as he connected the dots. "I didn't know."

Hotch looked at him, and he knew Ross was telling the truth. "We know Ross," He replied, "but you can be our link to finding JJ."

Ross nodded, "Of course, what do you need?" He would do anything, absolutely anything to help them find JJ.

"I need you to talk to me about Ian. Let's start there."

"He's a radical, believes the government is out to get him. He disappeared and fell of the grid about seven years ago. I had no idea he had resurfaced. He dropped out of high school around age 16; he is absolutely brilliant but I worry about him."

"Why is that?" Hotch pushed.

"He was obsessed with chemistry and technology, I tried to steer him towards trade school but he would have nothing of it. He firmly believes that men should be in charge and woman subservient to him." Ross paused, "He stayed with me for a bit before he vanished and I woke up one day to see some of my medical supplies gone; nothing I would need to report to the DEA of course. But surgical instruments had disappeared. I tried to confront him about it but he became enraged and punched a hole in my wall and took a bat to my car. He left after that and I think he went to Montana but I never heard from him again."

Hotch looked back towards Emily, "Do we know if Garcia pulled anything on him?"

Emily shook her head, "Nothing, even the drivers license is expired. Like Ross said, it was like he vanished. Garcia is looking to see if there is any recent address but so far nothing is coming up."

"Ross, who is Ian's father?" Morgan asked, already knowing who the mother way but having a sickening feeling building in his stomach.

"He was a nice guy; really involved father for Ian. But he died suddenly of unknown causes."

"Was there ever an autopsy?" Hotch asked, knowing his team was starting to think the same thing.

Ross shook his head, "Talia wouldn't consent to it. She moved pretty quickly after Robert's death, and never spoke of him again. I know his life insurance policy helped get Ian through private school; and helped Talia get a nice house in a nice neighborhood. She worked her way up to the top of the hospital after that; she entered medical school after they moved and finished top of her class. She beat me out by one grade," he smiled.

"Do you know where Talia is?" Emily asked.

"I know she was here for a conference and I think she was staying in downtown area; but other then that, no I have no clue."

"Can you call her?" Hotch asked, hoping that she would answer the phone.

"Yeah, of course." Ross knew, he knew deep down Talia was involved in this. He pulled out his cell and found her contact. Nobody spoke as he held the phone to his ear, waiting for her to answer. He shook his head after a few rings, "She isn't answering."

"Garcia, can you get a lock on her phone?" Morgan asked.

"On it." They heard clicking in the background and knew Garcia was working her magic. "That's odd, Hotch. The phone number is actually registered in Dubai."

Hotch looked over to Ross, "Has Talia traveled to Dubai recently?" He didn't need to ask, Garcia had already located the information.

"She does quite a bit of traveling; but has spending a significant amount of time in the Middle East, Africa and Asia. She's been in Iran and looks like… woah." Garcia paused, "Has been to North Korea four times in the last year."

There was silence in the room as Garcia continued to research. "Her passport was just renewed two months ago and she has not left the country since."

It was Hotch who finally spoke, "Ross, I need to know where your sister is. She has JJ."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leaff sat next to JJ; watching her sleep. She had not regained consciousness since the seizure and the team was starting to grow concerned. He sat silently as he listened to the staff plan where to go next with JJ.

"Talia, I really do not think we should do any procedures until she has regained consciousness, its incredibly risky and if we are planning on wiping out her immune system, we have to give her a fighting chance." Dr. Bryant argued.

"The room is completely sterile; as long as it maintains the sterile environment she should be just fine." She replied.

Bryant shook his head, not liking this but knowing he couldn't do anything. "Give her a few more hours, please. Let's see if we can get her to wake up; after that, either way, I will help you move forward."

And to his surprise, Talia agreed. "I will give her two more hours, after that, we move forward."

Bryant nodded, looking back towards his sleeping patient. He waited for Talia to leave before walking over to JJ and Leaff.

"Has she moved at all?" He asked, looking down at JJ then back up at the monitors. Leaff shook his head.

"She's never been out this long before; she has had plenty of seizures before but usually bounced back pretty quickly."

Bryant crossed his arms; "You will need to wear protective equipment moving forward, Talia wants to make sure we start the process before we turn her over to…"

"You really are sending her then?" Leaff asked.

Bryant nodded, "Yes, the deal was made and she'll be on a plane within the next week. However, the requirement was that she needed to be under control, a port with easy access had to be placed and they want her immune system decimated."

"Why?" Leaff hated the sound of it.

"I don't ask questions, Leaff. I just do as I am told. My only thought was that they were going to use her for the final phase and try and build the immune system back up their way. Essentially having the cure to whatever decimated her system. She has proven time and time again that she is resilient; she is the one they want. In the years I have been doing this; they have always turned down one of our offers. However, they have been excited about JJ for weeks now and they will be heading our way soon. She has no idea of course but Talia has been working on it for a few months. That is why it is so essential that JJ is not exposed to anything; once her immune system is decimated, she cannot survive even the simplest of colds."

Leaff nodded and watched as Bryant did his exam, poking and prodding JJ who did not move at the touch.

"I'll come check on her in a few hours; page me if she wakes up." Bryant grabbed a warm blanket and placed it over JJ before turning and leaving the room.

And Leaff watched, he knew he had to get JJ out, somehow he had to get her out. He couldn't reassure her or whisper anything; the cameras were everywhere. He had to get to trust him so he could try and save her life just one last time.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Like I mentioned before, I typically do not reveal what may happen in a story in an AN. However, it occurred to me today that I need to say this. I do not want people to assume JJ has a weakness because she is in a wheelchair; I do not want a quick fix for JJ being in a wheelchair. And I do not want anyone feeling sorry for her being in a wheelchair. JJ is a kickass character and being differently abled will only add more strength of her character :)**

**Essentially, read between the lines here. Being in a wheelchair does not take away from her strength or identity, it alters it, but doesn't take it away. Just as it shouldn't for any real life person :) **

Talia Cruz stood next to JJ's room, ready to move forward with the port placement. JJ had regained consciousness less then half an hour ago; and it was clear to everyone she was disoriented. Her eyes were unfocused and she couldn't answer questions including her own name.

"This is actually how she always is following a bad seizure," Leaff explained. "Once she wakes up, she'll bounce back pretty quickly." He reached over and made sure the blanket was covering JJ and that she was comfortable. "I'd give her another twenty minutes and she'll be back to fighting with us."

Talia smiled, relieved that it looked like JJ would recover just fine. "Let's get her ready then, I'd rather start this now and get it done then wrestle her and risk hurting her. She needs the port, we need to start this now. We have the medication and procedure to do this, but we are running out of time. It'll take at least a week to wipe out her immune system."

"Is that when she is being moved?"

Talia looked at him, she had been careful with the information. "She will be transported somewhere else; yes. But we are keeping the location and times confidential. The less information released the better."

"Will she be told?" Leaff nodded towards JJ. "She deserves to know."

"No; she will not be told. She will not even know where she is once she lands. She will be sedated again and driven to the local compound. They are taking as many precautions as possible to make sure she never finds out where she is."

Leaff swallowed, "Why is that?"

Talia was silent for a bit before speaking up. "Because she needs to have hope that there is a chance of rescue. If she gets a hint of where she is, we think it's very likely her PTSD will get much worse as will the depression and anxiety. We firmly believe her will to fight has kept her going this long and we want her to have that. Even if it is a pain in the ass to deal with her."

"The FBI will never stop looking for her, for us."

Tailia smiled and nodded, "The FBI has no jurisdiction where she is going; as for us, I am out of the country before she is." Talia looked at Leaff and reached over, putting her hand on Leaff's shoulders. "I've known you since you were a kid, you are Ian's best friend. I hope you know I would never do something to hurt you."

Leaff nodded, "I know, and I will never be able to thank you enough for taking me in; I'll miss you."

Talia grinned and brought him into a hug, "Love ya, kid. But I need to know you'll be okay when we send JJ away? I need to know that you did a damn good job with her and that a bonus will be coming your way. But I also need to know that you can take your emotions out of this for a bit and are going to be able to get her on that plane?"

Leaff looked down at JJ, watching as she began moving more and more. "Yes, I will be able to do that. Just let me know when."

"Good to know, and yes, I will let you know. You will find out when we are leaving for transport, I am sorry, I just cannot give out anymore detail then that. Dr. Bryant is coming in in about five minutes to help me place the port. Do you want to stay or step out?"

Leaff looked down at JJ and took one of her hands in his, "I'll stay."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"JJ, open your eyes." She heard a soft voice calling her name. "C'mon JJ, it is time to wake up," JJ felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Stop." She groaned, becoming aware of how sore her body was. Where the hell had that come from? Her body was hurting; it was an awful ache that ran from her waist up to her neck and shoulders, even her teeth hurt.

"JJ, I am not going to tell you again." The voice was angry, JJ could pick up on that instantly and suddenly she felt her heart racing. No, no this was not happening, this was not possible.

"JJ, please," and hearing his voice, JJ knew her worst nightmare was back; it was coming true. They had found her; they had her. "JJ, I know you can hear me, your heart rate is skyrocketing."

And suddenly, she felt someone rub a knuckle down her sternum and JJ's eyes flashed open at the sudden pain.

"There ya go," a woman was bending over her, someone JJ had never seen before. "That is called a sternum rub; it works pretty well to wake someone up."

JJ looked at her, then around the room. Leaff was there as was another man JJ had never seen. She shook her head, trying to pull herself out of this nightmare. This wasn't happening. She tried to remember what had happened, how she had ended up back with them but her mind was blank. She remembered sleeping and then waking up shivering, she remembered Hotch and Ross but after that, there was nothing.

"JJ," she felt someone's hands grab her chin and face it up so that she had to look at them. "My name is Talia, I have heard a lot about you." Talia sat down next to JJ, talking softly as Bryant prepared the supplies they would need. She reached over and stroked JJ's hair, laughing as she saw JJ realizing what was happening.

JJ was frantic, her mind was telling her body to fight, flight or freeze. Flight was out; it was fight or freeze. And JJ knew which would she would utilize first; it was an unconscious decision but one that had been made.

And she wasn't sure what clued them in but suddenly, her arms were being yanked about her head and restrained, The muscle memory kicking in, she knew they would restrain her hips next, stopping her from moving. And she couldn't fight.

"JJ, we gave you a small dose; it won't knock you out per say, but it keeps you more manageable for us why we do this."

Her body wouldn't cooperate no matter what she tried; she even struggled to get words out. "I can bet that you are feeling pretty off right now; it'll wear off shortly, don't worry. You'll be back to your feisty self. But we have to do one thing before that happens," Talia smiled and nodded at Leaff.

"Hi sweetheart," Leaff reached over and pulled the blanket away, then removed the gown before placing a warm blanket back over her, pulling it up to her elbows. "We've done this before, remember? You've had a port before."

JJ shook her head at the memory, "No," she got out as she saw another man come over and smile down at her.

"Just wiping you down with some alcohol, sweetie," the man said as he ran a small cloth just below JJ's collar bone. "Leaff let us know you had one of these before, so you know how they work." The man lifted up the small device so that JJ could see it. "I already gave you some medicine so you won't feel as much."

"I don't want it," JJ's voice was hoarse but she forced herself to speak.

"I know sweetie, but you don't have a choice. Let's get this out of the way and then you can have something to eat and drink, okay?" JJ shook her head but then felt Leaff grab her chin and move her head towards him.

"Look at me JJ, you don't want to see this." And just as he said it, JJ felt the prick and began to fight, to struggle againt the new man. "Hold still baby girl," Leaff cooed.

"There you go," Talia stood next to JJ, watching as Bryant worked on the port. She could see the pain in JJ's eyes, see it in her body language, see it through the vitals projected on the monitors. "JJ, why Dr. Bryant is doing this, I need to tell you a few things." She took JJ's hand in her own, wathcing the woman struggle and gasp. "You cannot escape this room; you will not leave this room; you will eat and drink and sleep in here. All procedures will be done in this room, all testing will happen in this room. It has a secuirty system in place that is electrified; if you try and get out that door… well… take my word on it; don't try. And now this part; we will start coming to visit you wearing personal protective equipemnt; once this port is placed we have to start.." Talia paused and then shook her head, "You know what, never mind. We will just keep that information private."

JJ shook her head, "why?" She asked, not understanding why the group was so focused on her.

"Why? Because my dear, you are the only person who has surived. And you are worth a lot of money. You are my golden ticket."

And JJ shook her head; she just hoped her team would find her. She knew the odds were stacked againt her the first time; but they were tremendously worse this time.

"JJ, to help keep you more… compliant, there is no wheelchair in this room. You will not be getting one; if you want to ry and escape, you better pray to someone that plently of miracles head your way. Starting with you regaining feeling." Talia smiled and stood up, "and by the way, from a neurosurgeon's perspetive, you have a snowballs chance in hell of that ever happening." She stroked JJ's hair once again before standing up and heading for the door. "Wait an hour and we will start." She directed to Bryant before scanning her badge and casually walking by the guard stationed inside JJ's room and the one standing out. Yes, JJ had no chance of getting away this time; that Talia was confident in.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: YAY for reviews; they make me write fast! Also, there will be a third part to this story. A trilogy!**

Hotch stood outside the medical examiners officer, waiting to speak with the pathologist. He had not slept in two days; had not slept since he had woken up in the hospital and was told JJ was gone. He and the team had been working frantically since; and this time Hotch had let go of his need for control. He had called in any and all available resources.

Homeland, Department of Defense, FBI, local authorities, state police, they were all involved. All looking to find JJ and bring Talia and Ian to justice; because now the true horror of what was occurring was a threat to national security.

Everyone was looking for JJ; and they had moved quickly. Her picture was flashed on electronic billboards as was Talia, Leaff and Ian's. At JJ was the most wanted person in the country. Even Interpol had offered their expertise.

And they were inching closer; they were closer then they had ever been before. At least this time, they knew who had JJ. They knew what was occurring and they knew that most likely, they would want to keep her alive.

"Agent Hotchner?" Hotch looked up to see the doctor approaching him, a large file in his hand. "This is everything we have on him. It isn't much; we did find cocaine and alcohol in his system. What was odd though he we found traces of soil and rocks stuck in the bottom of his shoes."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, this was something. "Go on,"

"I spoke with a geologist and the only place this soil is known to be is in Pyongyang." He paused again. "There was a very small scar on his lower back; it looked like was a tattoo that had been removed. We were able to enhance it and it came back as two names; Robert and Talia."

Hotch didn't react, didn't show anything but knew this was big. He thought back to his conversation with Ross. Ross who had explained that Talia's husband had died from unknown causes; that his name had been Robert. "I need a photo of that immediately."

Hotch rushed into his SUV, ignoring the stares as he turned on the slights and sirens before speeding back towards the former safe house. "Ross," Hotch said quickly, "I need to know about Robert."

There was a pause, "What do you need to know?"

"Anything, tell me anything. Was he ever sick? How was their marriage?"

"He was exceptionally healthy I believe, I don't ever remember him being sick actually. Not even a cold; it was like he had a superior immune system. I believe he spent time in Africa working with infectious diseases. Talia never seemed concerned that he would bring home anything though. As far as their marriage, I don't know if I have ever seen a happier couple. They spent every moment together; traveled together. And when Robert died, Talia just shut down."

"Ross, do you remember seeing any tattoos on Robert?" Hotch asked, pulling the SUV into the driveway.

"Him and Talia got one of those corny matching tattoos, both had their names tattooed."

Hotch took a deep breath, he had to focus on finding JJ; he couldn't let emotion overwhelm him "Ross, did you go to a funeral for Robert?"

"No, Talia asked that everything remain private; she asked us to let her grieve in her way. I think she had him cremated because I have never seen a grave."

"Thanks Ross," Hotch replied before hanging up the phone and immediately dialing Garcia. "I need you to find out everything about Robert Cruz."

"On it boss," Hotch heard the frantic typing of Garcia's keyboard. "Looks like he died in 2015, no cause of death. I have the death certificate and it is signed off on by a Dr. Lacey."

"We need to find Dr. Lacey,"

"Give me one…." She paused and Hotch knew she had found something "Hotch, Dr. Lacey is a neurosurgeon; he specializes in spinal cord injuries."

"Where is he practicing?"

"Detroit it looks like; he has a swanky private practice there. Damn, this dude has his own private plane and everything."

Hotch took a deep breath, "Get the local Bureau out there; tell them to bring Lacey in. JJ maybe close to Detroit; they've had enough time to get there. SWAT and HRT needs to go too."

He entered the home hanging up the phone, "Let's go," he said loudly, "We need to get to Detroit. Emily, you and Rossi stay here. Ross, Morgan and Reid will come with me."

The three men nodded, following Hotch out the door, not making any conversation. It wasn't until they were on the jet that Hotch reached over to Ross, "What will JJ need once we get her out?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

JJ sat in the bed, still in shock of what was happening. Her mind simply could not process how she had gotten back here. And as she looked down at her bare chest and saw the small device protruding from under skin, JJ knew this was reality.

And now with her paralysis, JJ couldn't think of any possible way out of this by herself; there was not even anything available to help her move. They had her trapped in every way possible.

She heard a soft knock and looked over to see Leaff walking towards her, a cup and dish in his hands. "I brought you some mashed potatoes and some water. We need to get something in your system."

JJ shook her head, "I am not hungry or thirsty." She glared at him. "I will not eat this time." She turned away as Leaff offered her the spoon; he wasn't dumb enough to hand over a fork of knife.

"They already know that JJ; they are waiting to see if you eat this. If you don't, they are already ahead of you and will just place an NG tube. They are way ahead of where you were the first time."

JJ shook her head, she wasn't going to give in; she knew they had the control and do what they wanted; but she also knew she wasn't going to make it easier for them. "I'll just pull it out."

Leaff smiled, "oh they know sweetie; they'll find you through it and restrain you as the feed going through. Once it is done, they'll just pull it and when you need to eat again, they'll place it again."

"They don't scare me," She replied, looking back at the door. "My team is already looking for me."

"We know darlin', we know." He reached over one more time with the spoon, trying to get her to eat. "JJ; we have a nurse that is going to come in and cath you; unless you can do it yourself? Last I ehard, you didn't quite have the stregnth just yet and I cannot see you having it now."

JJ took a deep breath and hit at the spoon, sending the poatos flying. "Okay, sweetheart, we will do it our way." And Leaff stood up and turned around, leaving the room.

JJ watched him go and knew that if she had any chance of getting out of here; Leaff would be the one to do it. Her fingers wrapped around the blanket and an idea came to her; it would take a while, but she was certain she could make it happen. At least part one of her plan was beginning to form.

She was focusing on the blanket when she heard the door swing open and saw Bryant walk in, Talia and two guards behind him. A kit in his hands. "We heard you refused to eat; well, lets take care of that now." He smiled and JJ didn't have time to react before the two guards pulled her upright into a sitting postion, restraining her against the bed. She then felt someone come behind and for her head back.

"Just a tad bit uncomfrotable," Bryant smiled at her as he came closer with a yellow tube. And suddenly, he moved forward and placed the tube in her nose, ignoring her as she fought back and forth with him. He guided the tube down slowly and then reached over and grabbed an adheasive, fixing the tube to her cheek. "There ya go," he grabed a syringe and she watched as he sent saline down it. "Looks good!" He nodded to Talia. "okay, JJ, this," he held up another sytinge, "is your lunch." And without warning, he open the tube port and began slowly pushing the contents into it.

They held her the entire time, held her still for the hour it took for the contents of the syrgine to reach her stomach and suddenly, the tube was ripped out and JJ felt herself gagging.

She looked up to see Bryant and Talia heading out the door before Bryant tured back to her, "let me know if you decide to eat dinner witout our assitance. Leaff, step out for a moment," he commanded.

Leaff nodded and joined the group of doctors outside. "That was not just food," Talia began, "we have started the process we needed to; from now on, anyone that enters the room will need to be in protective equipemnt. We have vents that will beging pumping in chemcials in about ten minutes; you need to make sure you nose and mouth are covered as well."

"How is she going to react?" He asked, turning to look at JJ.

Talia shook her head, "she'll be nausated, start coughing, we will keep an eye on her breathing. I don't see her seizing at all, but she will be exceptionally lethargic the further we go. The entire procedure will take about seven to ten days; we will do twice daily blood draws to see where she is sitting. She'll know something is happening, she just will not know what and we need to keep it that way. She is not to know what is occuring under any circumstance. Clear?"

Leaff nodded, "Yes, ma'am," and he followed her down the hallway, looking to grab the equipment he would need to wear from now on.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I am sooo sorry for the massive typos in the last chapter. I have no idea what happened! For the third part, would you rather:**

**1\. Focus on the legal aspects of what happened (a court case) and the investigation with JJ's help. (Honestly, not my favorite idea)**

**2\. End this one with acrazy cliff hanger with the team coming close to rescuing JJ but missing her by a hair and the third instillation focusing more on JJ knowing she has to recue hersel**

**3\. Combine the two ideas**

**4\. Your suggestions? **

**Let me know which one in your reviews, or if you have another idea, let me know!. I really don't want JJ to keep getting in this situation so it will have to end soon, I just am not sure what yall would rather see. **

Talia stood outside JJ's room, watching through the one way mirror. She watched as JJ's room was emptied and she was the only person left; she watched and smiled as she saw JJ's mind working, already plotting an escape. Talia was sure of it.

"Good girl," she cooed, watching JJ's fingers curl around the blanket; she knew exactly what JJ was up to. "We will just have to take that blanket away from you, won't we?"

"Ready, Talia?" She looked up to see Bryant standing next to her; sitting down at the computer. "Her vitals are stable, she handled the meal just fine and the onboarding of the drug. Its been in her system for a few hours now so I don't suspect she'll vomit any of it up. However, it is likely she'll get pretty nauseated once the treatment begins. It'll last about an hour and then I can go in and see how she is feeling."

Talia arched an eyebrow, "is she going to know something is going on?"

Bryant laughed, "Well, we are about to flood the room with gas. It'll impact her breathing a bit but nothing where we need to intervene. She'll inhale it; and then we will give her nebulizer treatments for the next day before we cycle back to the vent treatment. It's not painful at all, but she is going to know something is happening, absolutely."

"You got her draw before, right?"

"Talia, I promise, I have this under control. Just relax. And yes, we got it when we placed the port. She's perfect." Talia nodded and smiled, "Are we good to go then?"

"Go ahead," She ordered, turning her attention back to JJ. Talia heard Bryant enter a command into the computer and a light began flashing outside JJ's room, warning people not to enter. A hissing sound brought her attention back to JJ's room, a small greyish cloud began filtering in.

"Alright, watch her heart rate. We will know once she sees it." Talia nodded and then smiled as the monitor began to alarm; JJ had seen the chemical. Talia watched silently as the room was filled to a certain pressure; watched as JJ struggled against it, tried to cover her nose and mouth before she began coughing uncontrollably. "She's okay, Tal. The chemical needs to sit for a bit; I have a code team ready to rush in if needed. But she's stable."

And Talia nodded; she was worried. She was not worried about JJ, she was worried about her payout. If something, if anything went wrong, she would not be getting that payout she had been dreaming of. This had to be executed perfectly.

Talia sat next to Bryant and watched silently as JJ struggled, coughed and somehow managed to get herself out of the bed. "She is smart," Bryant laughed as somehow, JJ inched herself under the bed. "She got enough of the chemical inhaled. We just need to wait for it to dissipate before going in. Leaff knows to remove the bed and bring in a fresh one; we don't want the chemical sticking to the sheets."

"She won't be getting sheets; she's trying to make a weapon out of them. Keep me updated on her status," Talia ordered before stepping out of the room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

JJ knew something was about to happen the moment she saw the guard leave. He had been present since she first opened her eyes and he had suddenly just turned and left.

And then she heard it, a soft hissing coming from somewhere above her. She searched the celling frantically until she saw the vents and a small cloud spilling out of it. Instantly, she brought her the sheets over her nose and mouth but realized they were becoming moist with the chemical; they would only make things worse. The chemical soon saturated the room and JJ felt her lungs struggling to expand; the coughing becoming worse. They were drugging her again and she had no idea what to do. She looked down and then realized she had one chance; throwing her blankets off of her, she scooted to the end of the bed and eased herself down before crawling under the bed.

She wasn't sure how long she was there, but knew the chemical had to have some sort of sedative; she was suddenly exhausted. She couldn't fight to stay awake and as she closed her eyes she heard voices speaking to each other,

"Pull her from under the bed, bathe her. Get rid of the sheets and blankets, don't dress her. She's crafty and was trying to make weapons from cloth strips. I will come in later and do her last blood draw and give her dinner. We will give her supplemental oxygen and a nebulizer treatment tonight." And she felt someone, someone with gloved hands reach under the bed and drag her out. And she couldn't fight.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks for your suggestions; I love involving yall in the story line! I have it in my head where I would like to go from here, but want to hear from you! Kinda like a chose your adventure book :)**

**1\. Leaff drops little clues to Hotch; a few at a time hoping Hotch can solve it before JJ is gone**

**2\. Leaff accompanies JJ on her flight to her next destination...**

**3\. Leaff gives one tip off to Hotch and only hopes he can figure it out as he knows JJ is running out of time.**

**4\. Your ideas?**

**Let me know! **

Leaff waited until the sensor flashed from red to green giving him the all clear to enter. What he saw, shattered his heart. JJ had somehow made it under the bed, covering her face with her own hands.

"JJ, c'mon sweetheart," he reached under the bed and tried to coax her out; not wanting to drag her out but knowing that what was going to happen. He crotched down and watched as she shook her head, still coughing. "JJ, I will get you in a warm bath and you can go to sleep after that." He offered, holding out his hand to her. She didn't take it.

"Leaff, now!" He heard one of the guards order. "We don't have time for her to have a tantrum, grab her out by her hair if you have to." Leaff cringed, knowing he was going to have to pull her out.

"JJ, last chance," he warned, hoping that for once, she wouldn't fight. She didn't move and he sighed before reaching under the bed and grabbing her leg, pulling her out. He immediately restrained her, accustomed to her struggles and knowing her moves. He knew how to hold her so that she couldn't hurt him, or herself. Knew she would fight for a few minutes before her body became too tired that she simply collapsed into his arms.

"Just like we remember," he told her softly, rubbing his hand through her hair as she fought. "JJ, it's me, it's Leaff. I am not going to hurt you, c'mon now." He whispered to her, feeling the energy slowly bleed out of her. "That's it, there you go," he soothed, knowing she would collapse against him soon and the fight would be over temporarily.

"Let's get you in the bath, what do you think?" He lifted her into his arms and walked a few feet before turning into the bathroom. The bath had already been prepped and Leaff stripped JJ of the gown before gently placing her down in the warm tub.

JJ yelped in pain and Leaff watched as she desperately tried to claw herself out of the tub. "JJ, what?" She was clearly in distress; nearly screaming. He reached in and lifted her from the water and he heard her take a shuttering breath. "JJ, what happened?"

She didn't answer but Leaff knew something had happened to get a response like that. He gently laid her down on the floor before pressing the radio button and requesting that Bryant come look at JJ. This was beyond Leaff's expertise.

"JJ, we are going to get you help, okay?" Leaff watched as she shivered on the ground; her teeth chattering from the cold. But as he looked at her, he saw red blotches forming on her skin; horrible red blotches traveling up and down her body. And now he understood what was going on. The chemical had burned her; burns were slowly appearing up and down her body and the more he looked her over, the more he saw.

"Leaff?" He turned to see Bryant enter the room, clothed in the same protective equipment as himself.

"She's breaking out in blisters. I tried to bathe her and she started panicking," Leaff explained, forcing JJ to lay down on the cold floor so that Bryant could look her over.

Bryant nodded and crotched down next to JJ, surprised to see her shaking in pain. "JJ, I need to look you over," he didn't wait for consent, but took his gloved hand and began to examine the blisters. "Roll her onto her side and the stomach," he commanded, worried about the sudden and rapid spread of blisters all over her body. His concern grew as the blisters seemed to be blanketing most of her body; and it was clear they were painful. "Damn it," he muttered, helping Leaff roll her back onto her back and holding her down. "It's a chemical burn; she didn't take well to the chemical." He explained, taking out his radio and requesting assistance. He reached for his own medical bag and grabbed a prefilled syringe before reaching for JJ's port. She gasped at the mere touch, "I know, I'm sorry, JJ. I'm giving you some Benadryl for the swelling. I will get you some pain medication soon." He said softly as he pushed the medication.

"It'll get better sweetheart," Leaff said, stroking her hair. He hated seeing her like this, in so much pain. He hated what was happening to her; it hated that he was part of it; he hated that he knew she would never be safe unless someone intervened. And nobody had an inkling as to where they were. Nobody would rescue her in time. He looked back down to see her looking at him, her breathing becoming more rapid. "Bryant!" Leaff hissed at him; he wasn't a doctor but he knew her breathing wasn't normal.

"I'm well aware of this, Leaff. The nurse is getting a nebulizer ready, it should help until we can move her. She isn't stable enough right now for us to move her out of this bathroom."

Leaff nodded and watched as Bryant continued to work on JJ; continued to try and get the blistering skin under control. And after what felt like hours, two nurses walked in. One handed Bryant another syringe while the other bent down next to JJ's head and slipped a mask over her nose and mouth before turning on the machine. Even the mask seemed to cause her significant pain with the slight weight pressing on her skin.

"I know honey," the nurse was saying, rubbing her hand as he forced the mask to stay on her face. "It needs to stay on," he reassured.

"JJ, I am going to give you some pain medication, okay?" Bryant reached over and grabbed her port again, sending another syringe of fluid into her body.

It was instant; Leaff felt her relaxing instantly. He felt the tension leave her body, watch her stop fighting with the mask, and watch as she seemed to be able to catch her breath.

"There ya go," Bryant said softly, seeing her relax into Leaff's arms. "Once she is calmer, I will try and look those over; if I do it right now it'll send her heart rate sky rocking and we don't need that." He looked down to see JJ's eyes fluttering shut, "there ya go," he cooed; knowing she would be out in a few minutes.

Leaff didn't respond. He held JJ in his arms, on the floor as the medication took its full effect. He was silent as the nurses and Bryant lifted JJ from his arms and took her back to the new bed. He watched as they touched her everywhere, taking inventory of the blisters. And he cringed when he heard Bryant acknowledge that they were indeed all over her body, inside and out. His only reassuring thought was that JJ was so out of it that she would never know the violation that had just occurred.

And as Talia entered the room, as she and Bryant spoke more about how to proceed, it suddenly hit Leaff. JJ had failed a test; for the first time, she had failed. Talia had two options; to cover it up and pretend like JJ never had this reaction and send her on, or cut her losses now and run for it.

Either option, Leaff realized, JJ lost.

And as he watched her sleep, watch as the doctors left her with no sheets or blankets or clothes; he took a deep breath and accepted one thing. Maybe it was time to be her hero.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: We are getting to the end of this story, maybe 2-3 more chapters. But the sequel will be following it ASAP! I need ideas for the name of the next story!**

Talia Cruz watched; something was going horribly wrong. She sat with Bryant, Ian and a team of nurses discussing JJ. Lacey was the only member who had not shown up and deep down, Talia knew the FBI had him. But she couldn't focus on him right now; they all knew that if they were ever apprehended that they would be on their own. Lacey was no different; they also knew if they ever spoke about the project that the consequences would be exceptionally severe. They knew and understood that what was happening to JJ would come full circle to them. To them and their family members. It was part of the contract, the professionals were paid exceptionally well in return for their services, however, they were made aware of the legalities associated with such a project. And those that backed out of the contract were dealt with. Just as Clyde and Doc had been.

Talia listened to the team as they discussed what to do next.

"Talia, she isn't in good shape;" Bryant said matter of fact, holding a piece of paper. "She's a mess actually."

Talia shook her head, this couldn't be happening. Not when JJ was scheduled to leave in three days. Not when she was so close. The flight was booked, she was leaving for Tokyo the next day; she had to make her decision soon. She brought her hand up to her head and rubbed it, looking down at the paperwork. Bryant was correct, JJ was a mess.

"It's different this time; last time we had her, she was critical because Doc flooded her with the wrong drugs. This time it's because she had a horrific reaction to the chemical." Bryant explained.

Talia bit her lip, "but it is working? Her panel looks like we are doing what we need to."

Bryant looked at her, "yes, her white blood cell count is sitting around 200."

"They want it below 100," Talia retorted. "Can she tolerate speeding up the process?"

Bryant shook his head. "I don't know Talia, she is exceptionally critical right now; forcing further treatment can kill her. Taking her WBC down to below 100 is dangerous right now; the burns really took a lot out of her."

"And we analyzed the chemical we sent into the room; it was tampered with. It was done on purpose and we believe Doc messed with it. He has a history of tampering with chemicals and he was obsessed with JJ."

Bryant shook his head again, "Talia, I really do not think…"

She stood up "speed up the process, take it down to near zero. I don't care how, I don't care if she breaks out in more blisters. I do not care. Get it done so we can send her on the way. She is too much of a pain in the ass to hold onto her much longer. We need to get rid of her; the FBI is desperate and so is the buyers. I will call them and let them know the procedure is done and ask if they can come in 24 hours."

"Talia…" Bryant tried to warn but she interrupted her.

"We pay you a shit ton of money; get her taken care of and get her out."

Talia stormed out of the room, anxiety rushing through her. She took a deep breath and sat down outside of the observation room. She looked in and saw JJ, saw the blisters, saw how she seemed to shake in pain. Talia brought her hand to her chin and sent two texts.

The first went to the naïve travel agent who had jumped in at the opportunity to help "Lindsay Taylor" travel to Tokyo. Talia had paid the extra money for travel insurance; had the fake passport and documents; now she just needed one more thing. "Can you change my ticket to tomorrow? I am excited to leave and got off of work much earlier?-LT"

The second went to an unidentified number, "call me when burner is available." Less then a few minutes later, the phone rang. Talia smiled as she answered, "good news, your girl blew us away again. She is ready in 24 hours. Leaff will meet you on the airfield. We will fly her to Denver and hand her over then; however, like we spoke about, I will need the full amount now."

"Is she under control?" The voice replied on the other end.

Talia turned and saw JJ, saw Bryant injecting pain medicine to help with the blisters, saw the shaking stop and saw JJ close her eyes. "More than she ever has been."

Talia waited and within an hour saw an alert on her phone; one of her bank account had just received a significant deposit; and the her phone began alerting to numerous deposits across her seven accounts. And when the last one alerted, Talia smiled.

And one last text came through, from her travel agent. "Yes ma'am, I got you on a flight from Portland to Tokyo, direct. Suncrest Air, departing at 11:46 tomorrow morning. Have fun!"

Talia smiled again; she just had to wait a few more hours and then she would be on her way to Tokyo. She stepped to the microphone and told Leaff to step outside.

She watched as he stood up and stepped out, stripping himself of the protective clothing. "Ma'am?" He asked, seeing her standing there.

"Leaff, I need a favor from you. I need you to accompany JJ to her next destination; she will be transported from a small airport and then driven by private ambulance to a larger one; I need you to make sure the handoff goes smoothly."

"When?" He asked, looking back towards JJ.

"We will begin prepping her soon; she needs to be ready for the hand off in 24 hrs."

Leaff nodded, his heart sinking, "yes ma'am, just tell me what to do."

Talia smiled and patted him on the shoulder; "I'll let you know. However, one thing is that you will destroy your cellphone here in front of me; I need to make sure nobody gets a lock on it or her. We will supply you a new one once she is handed off. I need to go see her one more time and make sure everything is set. Stay out here for me and…" she reached into her pocket and handed him her phone. "Hold this, I do not want to give her any opportunity to risk escape."

Leaff nodded and watched as Talia dawned the protective equipment. He watched as she and Bryant examined JJ and watched as Bryant tried to lift JJ from the bed; he bowed his head when he heard her cry in pain.

He couldn't do this anymore; he had to help. But everything was monitored. Everything. He couldn't even talk to her without a camera watching. He ran his hand over his forehead when Talia's phone buzzed in his hands; a text message appeared:

"L.T, correction, your flight to Tokyo will depart from Portland at 10:36am on Suncrest Air."

And Leaff froze; without thinking, he brought out his own phone and snapped a picture of the text message before slipping his own phone back in his pocket. He only hoped nobody had noticed.

He watched as Talia left the room and handed her phone back; she didn't say anything as she left the secured hallway. He waited until she left before dawning his protective equipment once again and entering the room.

"How is she?" He asked Bryant and the two nurses.

"She's had better days," one of the nurses replied. "We are trying to get her pain under control but there is only so much we can do."

"We could do more, but Talia wants us to speed up the procedure and get it done. I cannot give her more pain medication with her blood cell count so low."

Leaff closed his eyes and looked down at JJ. Blisters covered her body. "We have to be careful, she cannot even tolerate us accessing her port right now; the blisters are too painful."

Leaff scratched his nose, "is she able to eat and drink?"

Bryant shook his head, "no, like I said, the blisters are inside and out of her. That's why we are constantly monitoring her, the last thing we need is for them to spread down her throat and impair her breathing. But…" he paused. "We have to do another treatment but with triple the amount of chemical. I am debating just protecting her airway so we don't risk it."

"Why can't she eat or drink?"

"The blisters are in her mouth, its too painful. I've been hydrating her via her port."

Leaff nodded, "show me how to do that. I am thinking about going back to school for nursing and would like to be ahead of the class."

Bryant laughed and nodded, "come on my side and I will show you everything you need to take care of her."


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: This is the second to last chapter :) I am sure a lot of you can see where this is going, or can you?! PLEASE REVIEW! **

Leaff paced as he took a drag of his joint; his mind racing. Bryant had kept him for hours; explaining in vivid detail how to care for JJ. He showed Leaff how to access her port and let him practice on JJ, showed him on to insert a NG tube, how to determine her caloric intake. And he showed him how to determine when JJ's breathing was becoming problematic. Bryant had showed Leaff how to care for the blisters, how to make sure she was kept as still as possible so that blisters didn't rupture. And he showed Leaff how to cath her.

"She's not strong enough to do it herself; she's not strong at all right now. To be perfectly honest, I don't even think she has the strength to swallow any food or water so the NG tube and port are a blessing in disguise for her." He had explained to Leaff.

And Leaff had secretly turned on the audio recorder on his phone; all of Bryant's instructions now easily available for playback.

He took another drag on the joint and closed his eyes thinking back to the large backpack he had locked in his trunk. The backpack he had stuffed with supplies he had taken from the medical closet at the compound. Bryant had given him access to take the tools home and explore them; reassuring Leaff that there was plenty more available. Bryant had helped him load up on the critical supplies, telling Leaff that the equipment he was sending with him was exactly what they had just used on JJ.

"And during transport, she'll have more with her. I'll make sure the medics on the flight have everything they need," Bryant had reassured, slapping Leaff on the shoulder before walking away.

Leaff knew he was out of time; that JJ was quickly running out of time. He knew the FBI was not coming, not fast enough. And he knew he had to do something. He took out his new burner phone and shaking, dialed a number into the text box; he typed his message and saying a silent prayer, pressed send. He waited until he had confirmation that it was sent before placing it under the wheels of his truck and running it over; he got out of the car and swept the pieces into two separate bags before driving away.

He tossed one of the bags out of the window fifteen minutes into his drive before turning around and heading west. He stopped again and tossed the last bag into the local river, watching as it was swallowed by the water.

He checked his watch and took one more deep breath before climbing back into his truck and heading back to the compound over an hour away. He had to get there in time; he had to make sure he went with JJ.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hotch sat listening as Emily talked to him about Lacey; "He tried to pay us off for one," Emily explained, "but wouldn't talk about JJ or any project."

And Hotch had nodded and then pounded the table with his fist. "Damn it." He swore, losing control. "Damn it." JJ. His agent, his agent who had fought so hard to survive, to survive and thrive and then to trust. And she was gone again. And again, they were at a dead end.

Nothing was coming back. They couldn't locate Leaff or Talia or Ian; all of them had vanished. And he didn't care about the other three, as long as they could get JJ back. And once they got her back, Hotch knew he would spend every waking minute locating them; the monsters responsible for this.

He had convinced himself to drink some water and had just stood up when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Reaching back he grabbed it and read the message:

"Talia Cruz is leaving for a direct flight to Tokyo from Portland tomorrow morning at 10:36am on Suncrest Air. Traveling with the initials L.T."

And Hotch stood in shock; he didn't have time to think about who sent the message although he was sure he knew. And without a second thought, he reached out to the Portland field office to get a plan in place.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leaff entered the compound to see utter chaos. His heart sunk at the sight as staff rushed in and out of the room he knew JJ was in.

"Ian, what the hell happened?" Leaff gasped, seeing how frantic everyone looked.

Ian shook his head, "Not sure, they were preparing to transport her and somehow she was able to fight back. In the fight to restrain her, one of the nurses saw that her skin had cracked open; considering the state of her immune system, everyone freaked out at the chance of infection. I think they are loading her up with medications."

"Is she still fighting?" Leaff asked, walking over to dawn the protective equipment.

"When isn't she? That girl doesn't learn."

Leaff didn't reply; he rushed into the room to see numerous people surrounding JJ, lights flashing and alarms going off.

"Leaff, get out of here." Bryant growled.

"I can…" Leaff stated, walking closer.

"Get. Out. Now." Bryant responded and as Leaff was thrown out of the room, he got one close look at JJ and knew something had gone wrong. He saw bloody rags on the floor, saw blood on the staff's scrubs.

"They let the chemical go again; Talia wanted Bryant to finish the job." Leaff turned to see one of the nurses standing next to him. "Bryant didn't want to and warned of horrific consequences but Talia insisted. We pumped the gas in for close to an hour; she started bleeding pretty early on but by the time we were able to clear the room of the chemical, she wasn't doing well. I think Bryant has it under control but JJ is delusional right now; she has a high fever."

Leaff arched an eyebrow, "because of the gas?"

The nurse nodded, "yeah, she really does not take well to it. New blisters formed over the old ones. We are about to transport her but Bryant requested a cold sponge bath first to help ease the pain of the blisters and her fever. Talia was adamant that she cannot have any blankets or clothes…"

"She was afraid that JJ was making a weapon." Leaff responded. "Can she have a blanket at least? I'm sure she can be restrained."

The nurse shook his head, "not with the blisters; and we cannot give her anymore medications."

Leaff nodded and then paused. "Actually, I saw some padded restraints, would those be of any use?"

The nurse paused and then smiled, "I think so. Go grab them and we will see if they irritate her at all."

Leaff returned minutes later and handed the soft restraints over to the nurse who rushed into the room. Leaff watched as the nurse spoke with Bryant, watched as Bryant looked down at JJ and then with a nod, Leaff sighed a breath of relief. It was not a good situation, but he knew that covering JJ with a blanket always seemed to help calm her down. He watched as the staff grabbed her wrists and ankles and quickly applied the restraints. He watched as someone came in with a sheet and he stopped and saw what it was; they had sprayed the sheet in water, dampening it before draping it over JJ.

He watched as she fought and fought and how the staff fought against her. He watched as she wore herself out, he watched as she gave in and allowed the staff to start taking care of her. He watched as the nurse took her temperature and nodded to Bryant who smiled down at JJ and then took a soft blanket from the chair and place it over JJ.

And then he was pushed out of the way by a team pulling a gurney, equipment loaded on it. Leaff knew; he knew this was the transport team. The FBI had not shown up.

It was up to him.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Final chapter of this one! PLEASE review, I love them! I am hoping to get the new story up and going tomorrow!**

Talia smiled as she settled into her first class seat; flying first class had numerous benefits including be one of the first to board the flight. The gate agent at the front had told her the flight was nearly empty and that she was one of three first class passengers. And that so far the other two passengers had yet to check in; and to make it even better, there was no one on the upgrade list.

She had truly lucked out on this one.

"Ma'am, can I get you something to drink before the rest of the passengers board?" The flight attended asked, smiling down at her.

"Just a bottle of water will be fine," Talia replied to the young man.

"Yes, ma'am. Give me a minute and I will bring it right back to you."

Talia nodded as the man turned away, and then she froze. It was hard to see, almost blended in with the man's long black hair, but it was there. A wire.

And her heart rate picked up; like a domino effect, Talia began putting the pieces together. She stood up quickly, wanting to rush off the plane as she stood, she looked behind her and saw three more flight attendants approaching.

There was no other passengers on the plane; the cockpit door had suddenly opened.

And they were all surrounding her. Without a second thought, Talia bolted, hoping to find a weapon to fight her way out of it.

"Dr. Cruz," she heard a strong female voice call out to her, "FBI." She spun around to see three guns pointed at her; behind her, she saw two more. "Get on the ground." The same agent warned and Talia dropped to her knees, putting her hands behind her head.

She could only grin as the agents cuffed her and pulled her off the plane. Nothing was said as she came back into the gate and saw numerous agent's in vests filling the gate.

And one she knew instantly. "Agent Hotchner, nice to see you again." She grinned, seeing him approach.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"Where is who?" She replied, already enjoying the game.

"You damn well know who, where is Agent Jareau?"

Talia stared at him; she knew she was caught and she knew nobody from her project would come to her rescue. It was over; but she knew she could still have fun with it.

"I don't know agent, I have no clue where she is at this moment."

Hotch stared down at her, "we have your son. The only way to offer him a lighter sentence is if you tell me where she is. We know you care about him and if you want him to ever stand a chance of release, you will talk."

And Talia stood in shock; how in the hell had they found out about Ian.

"We know all about you Talia. We know you are Ross' twin, we know about Robert and we know about Pyongyang. So you should know we already have Ian. You know you don't stand a chance in hell in getting out of this but your only son may have a chance of freedom later in life. But that solely depends on your decision. You give me JJ's location right now and we can have further discussion. If you refuse, I promise, you will never seen your son again and he will get just as severe a sentence as you."

Talia glared at him; she had to give him credit, he had outthought her on this one. She loved her son, loved him beyond anything else. And she had thought she had done well in protecting him, in keeping him out of the FBI's notice but she had under estimated them. And her son faced the very real possibility of living out the remainder of his life in prison.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is my agent?"

And Talia closed her eyes; she had the money and JJ was on her way; she had handed her over. But Talia had already moved the money into an offshore bank account and she knew that she was caught, that Ian was caught. She could use the money to pay for a good defense attorney for the two of them; but the only way Ian stood any chance was if she gave up JJ's location…

And taking a deep breath, Talia nodded. "She's on a plane to Denver; she'll be transported by private ambulance to a smaller airport and then flown to Seoul and then to Pyongyang. You're already too late to catch her from the Denver airport; you'll have to grab her at the smaller one." She hung her head, hoping she could give the info so that her son had a chance. But she would only give the bare minimum; enough for Hotch to know where JJ was.

"Give me the location. Now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leaff watched as Bryant and a team of nurses gently transferred JJ from the bed in her room to the gurney that had just been brought in. He was silent as he saw her condition; saw her restrained but clearly either asleep or unconscious.

"We had to sedate her," Leaff heard Bryant speak to one of the paramedics as the machines and equipment were transferred as well. "She's hallucinating and fighting. She has tried to rip out her port and she keeps yanking off the oxygen mask."

"Dr. Cruz mentioned something about her immunity?" One of them asked, moving to cover JJ with a blanket.

Bryant nodded, "its zero, she has nothing right now."

And Leaff watched as the professionals conversed and then walked with them as they gurney was escorted out of the compound.

"Leaff will help escort you to Denver and then to the awaiting flight. JJ is comfortable with him and he knows how to calm her down." Bryant explained as he pulled a cloth from his pocket. "Talia wants her blindfolded the entire trip; do not remove it." He warned, reaching down and tying the cloth over JJ's eyes. She didn't move.

Leaff sat with her, sat with her as she was loaded into a private ambulance and transported. He sat with her and held her hand and watched as the medic increased the oxygen.

"Is she okay?" Leaff asked, seeing the medic look at the blinking lights.

He nodded, "she's okay; she's not great by any means, but she isn't in any emergency situation."

"What did you just do?" He asked.

"Her oxygen levels were starting to drop pretty low, so I just upped the pressure of the nasal cannula; it's forcing more air now."

Leaff nodded, his anxiety increasing at a rapid rate. The time was coming soon. "Do you… do you think she will live?" He asked the medic.

The man stopped and looked down. "Probably not, kid. My job is just to get her on the plane alive. After that, she isn't my problem. If the fact that she has no immune system doesn't kill her, the people who are taking her will."

And as soon as he said it, Leaff knew he was doing the right thing. "So what do I need to do once we get to the airport?"

"I will get out and go check the plane, speaking with the team aboard; it'll take about twenty minutes. After, we will come back and transfer her on over. Marcus will stay back here with you and her to make sure she doesn't crash."

Leaff nodded again and sat as the ambulance continued on; he wasn't sure how much longer it took but he found the ambulance slowing down and reached into his pocket making sure the gun was there.

"Alright, Marcus will come back here and take over. Give me a few minutes so we can get the plane ready. She should stay pretty out of it for at least another hour." And then the medic left out the back doors, as another medic entered. The engine was still running.

Leaff watched as Marcus looked over JJ before he took a breath and knew it was time to go. "Did you just hear that?" Leaff asked in mock concern.

"Hear what?" Marcus looked up and over.

"Seriously, you didn't just hear that?" Leaff stood up, "Sounded like someone got hit or something…" He opened the back door and watched as Marcus followed him.

"No man, I didn't hear anything."

"Maybe the engine? It sounded pretty bad," Leaff said, "I know nothing about cars so if that's what it is, I hope you have some sort of mechanical talent!"

Marcus laughed and rolled his eyes, "I'll check it out, go sit in the drivers seat and I will see what's happening."

Leaff nodded and climbed into the front seat; he watched as Marcus came in front of the ambulance. And saying a quick prayer, he slammed his foot on the gas, running Marcus into the pavement.

"Hold on JJ, hold on," he muttered as he heard gunshots and knew they had hit the ambulance. But he didn't care, his only thought was to help JJ. And somehow, he did, he got her out.

He drove frantically; drove for thirty minutes before pulling over near a wooded area. He climbed out of the seat and grabbed his tools. Silently thanking Ian for showing him where the GPS was located on the truck, he reached under and popped it off before tossing it into the woods.

And he knew JJ had one in her too; and he knew they would use that to find her location. He had to take her somewhere where nobody could find her; somewhere where no GPS signal of any kind could get out. No internet signal of any kind; a black hole that nobody knew existed.

Except Clyde; and Clyde was long dead. Clyde had shown it to him once before, saying that it was his escape plan from the project. That it was so isolated that it would be nearly impossible for anyone to locate him; that nobody even knew the place existed.

He had considered calling the FBI, leaving JJ at a hospital, but he couldn't do it. He had just killed a man and the last thing he wanted was for him to be accused of murdering an FBI agent if JJ didn't survive. No. He would handle this all on his own; he had the majority of his nursing assistant classes complete; he would rely on that.

And after Leaff checked on JJ one more time, he climbed back into the seat and drove away; away to a place where he could do his best to take care of JJ and try to keep her alive.


End file.
